Second Generation
by twilightobsessed14
Summary: Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, & Claire's daughters are now head of the Pretty Committee and the alphas of their new school...but what happens when everything isn't as picture perfect as it seems.
1. Summary

**Christina Fisher**: With her light blonde hair and baby green eyes. Christina is the undisputable alpha of the Pretty Committee and the rest of the rules at the new Hillside Definite School. Stand in her way and she'll crush you faster than an ant on the sidewalk.

**Natalie Harrington**: the beta of the Pretty Committee. She is loud, fun loving and will tell you exactly what she thinks of you whether it's nice or not!

**Kat Serrano: **The Gamma of the Pretty Committee. She knows how to be sneaky but if you make her mad watch out because Kat's got a bit of a sixth sense for revenge.

**Tori Solomon: **The Delta of the Pretty Committee she knows how to put others first, has to work hard to get where she wants to be and she is full of pranks that she gets from her three brothers .

**Ellie Webster**: with her strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes and slight English accent. Ellie Webster is the omega of the Pretty Committee. She certainly is struggling with her mother in that fact who wants her to continue the reign she once had on her school.


	2. Chapter 1

_The Webster Estate_

_ Ellie Webster's bedroom_

_Tuesday September 5_

_5:45pm_

"Mum! I don't want to wear that tomorrow!" Ellie Webster shouted at her mother, Massie Webster.

"Ellie you can't wear those soccer shorts those are so not for girls and especially now that you are in the alpha group at HD School you can't dress like an LBR!" Massie shouted back at her daughter.

Ellie sighed, it seemed like her mother hadn't gotten over her past at Octavian Country Day School which burned down in a fire just ten years ago.

When Massie was thirteen she moved to England after her father had gone bankrupt but regained his job and had to move. It was on the airplane there that Massie met James Webster who she later married and had three children with before moving back to Westchester shortly after her youngest child, Ellie turned two.

While in England Massie had developed a bit of an accent and James spoke with one as well therefore, her children spoke similar but since they were around American accents at school and such they only had a little bit of an accent. Of course Massie's older sons, Harry and Luke spoke with more of an accent then their sister since they had lived in London longer.

"If you're not going to wear that tomorrow then I will have to call Aunt Claire and tell her that you will not ride carpool with Christina tomorrow do you want that?" Massie asked.

"No ma'am" Ellie mumbled.

"That's better" Massie said turning to leave. Ellie flopped back onto her bed and texted her friend Tori Solomon, Tori definitely knew what it was like to have tough parents.

Tori's mom Kristen and Ellie's mom Massie were best friends and still are, Massie, Kristen, Claire, Alicia, and Dylan who Ellie all considered her aunts because they were so close to her family.

**Ellie: **mom is being a btch again hlp!

**Tori: **ha TMBI im stples gttng annoyed by Justin and Alex

**Ellie:** is David there too?

**Tori: **Do cats bark?

**Ellie:** no

**Tori: **exactly

**Ellie:** I can't believe we r goin 2 b 7th grders!

**Tori: **ikr!

"Ellie! The Fishers are here get something on to wear that's fashionable right now!" Massie shouted up the stairs.

Ellie grumbled for a second and turned back to her phone.

**Ellie:** sorry Tori g2g Christina nd her fam r here

Closing her phone Ellie sauntered over to her closet and picked out plaid dark blue and white shorts, a light blue GUESS T – shirt with her hair in messy pigtail braids. On her way downstairs Ellie ran into her older brother Luke.

Luke Webster was fifteen years old and the second oldest Webster child. That also meant he was stuck in the middle of his older brother Harry and little sister.

"Is mum having one of her dumb dinner parties again?" Luke asked.

"Nah, she's just having the Fisher's over" Ellie explained.

"Even worse" Luke muttered.

Ellie sighed before rolling her eyes. She hated it when her brother made fun of her friends.

"Don't roll your eyes at me" Luke said lightly shoving Ellie who shoved him back. Luke just laughed and went back to his room where he was on ooVoo with his friends.

Ellie grumbled before walking towards the staircase and making her way downstairs where her parents were waiting in the foyer with the Fishers. "So Massie as I was telling you Harris and his wife Angela just had another child" Cam was saying.

"Really Cam, that's amazing is it a boy or a girl?" Massie asked.

"It was a girl named Gabriella Rosanna Fisher" Cam said.

"Where is Harry?" the Fisher's youngest daughter Hailey asked. Hailey had a bit of a thing for the Webster's oldest son.

"In his room I suppose" James said.

"OK thanks" Hailey said darting upstairs.

"Hailey you should ask before you go upstairs" Claire said.

"Sorry, Aunt Massie may I go upstairs to visit Harry?" Hailey asked.

"Yes but if he's doing work don't disturb him" Massie said.

"work?" Hailey asked.

"Yes Harry is in college so he gets homework now." James explained to Hailey.

"Oh…OK" Hailey said skipping upstairs.

"Aunt Massie do you know where Ellie is?" Cam and Claire's twelve year old daughter emerged tossing her light blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I'm right here" Ellie said.

"Oh. Hey Ellie" Christina said giving her "cousin" a hug.

"Do you want to go to my room?" Ellie asked.

"Sure" Christina said overly sweetly.

Ellie and Christina walked upstairs to Ellie's room and on the way they passed Hailey torturing Harry.

"Why do you always stalk me?" Harry asked.

"Because our names both begin with H so we are soul mates" Hailey said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"You said the F word you said the F word" Hailey danced around singing.

"Please I'm doing work right now" Harry said.

"What kind of work? Can I help?" Hailey asked and Harry just gritted his teeth before ignoring her.

"So what kind of stuff are you into now?" Christina asked.

"Um, well I like to listen to music now" Ellie said.

"What kind of music?" Christina asked taking Ellie's IPod that she had in its player. "You like One Direction?"

"Yeah do you?" Ellie said.

"Yeah and hopefully Kat can get the PC tickets to their next concert and we can meet them that would be AHmazing!" Christina said.

"Yeah it would be" Ellie admitted.

"Did your dad know them?" Christina asked.

"What?" Ellie said.

"Well because you're British and all" Christina said.

"Just because I'm British doesn't mean I know them "Ellie joked.

Christina looked through Ellie's stuff more and just then the Webster's dog, Penny came trotting into the room. Penny was a golden retriever/ cocker spaniel mix or a cogol.

Christina and Ellie hung out until Massie called everyone down for dinner.

"So girls you're starting seventh grade tomorrow can you believe it?" Claire asked.

"No" Christina and Ellie said together then smirked.

"Do you remember the night before seventh grade? That was the night we met?" Massie asked smirking at Claire who smiled and rolled her eyes a little at the memory.

After dinner the Fishers left and Ellie went back to her room. She went to write to her friends back in England via IM even though it was the middle of the night there.

**ellieweb: **hey what's up?

Ellie's friend Abby answered first

**abbypie: **TIRED! hbu

next their friends Courtney and Caitlin answered.

**SportyCourty23: **doing my stupid homework

**misscupid:** Now! I would say you're stupid then your homework

**SportyCourty23: **Don't call me stupid!

**abbypie: **did ur school start yet Ellie?

**ellieweb: **2morrow

**misscupid: **sux

**SportyCourty23: **x3

**ellieweb: **how's London?

**abbypie: **good the weather's been really good

**SportyCourty23: **no! it's only good b/c William actually acknowledged your existence today

**abbypie: **you're talking rubbish!

**misscupid: **do u believe them?

**ellieweb: **g2g to bed love you guys

**ellieweb has left the conversation**

Ellie lay down beside Penny who licked her face.

"Penny…Penny" Ellie heard her brother Harry calling.

"She's right here" Ellie said.

"I have to take her out for a walk" Harry said.

"OK" Ellie replied.

"You excited for school tomorrow?" Harry asked his little sister.

"Slightly" Ellie said and Harry chuckled before taking Penny.

"I'll bring her back when I'm done."

"OK."

But the truth was Ellie wasn't slightly excited for school tomorrow she was actually really excited. After spending a long summer apart away from her friends who had been scattered across the globe (including her since the Websters went to England for two weeks to visit James and Massie's parents and families.)

Ellie thought for a few seconds and couldn't wait to get into the car for carpool with Christina and her other friends tomorrow…seventh grade was going to be their year and there was no questioning that.

**Please Review (In order to update I would appreciate at least two reviews…thanks) **

**Hope you enjoyed :D**


	3. Chapter 2

_ The Fisher Home_

_ Christina Fisher's bedroom_

_Wednesday September 6_

_7:00am_

Christina Fisher woke up and quickly sat up in bed.

"Chrissy wake up!" she heard her mother's voice calling.

"I'm up mom!" Christina called back.

"OK well get ready!" Claire Fisher called upstairs.

Christina scowled but got out of bed and went to her closet to put on her uniform. A short sleeve white undershirt, a grey blazer over that, a blue plaid skirt, blue knee socks , & black shoes. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to wear but what other choice did she have except getting kicked out of HD but she didn't want that.

"Mommy!" Hailey came out of her room.

"What darling" Claire said.

"Can I go to school with Harry today?"

"No! You're in second grade sweetie Harry is in college" Claire said holding back a laugh.

"Yeah but we're soul mates!" Hailey protested.

"Hailey listen to your mother" Cam said coming out of his room and giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Christina rolled her eyes and shut the door to her room in order to curl her hair, put on makeup, and do everything else she did in the morning. After she was fully ready she said goodbye to her parents and went out to meet Harold (their driver/butler).

_ The Fisher's White Escalade_

_ Wednesday September 6_

_ 7:25am_

"Good Morning Miss Christina" Harold greeted her.

"Good morning Harold" Christina said politely (it was something her parents always taught her to speak politely to people if she didn't exactly want to).

"Where are we stopping first?" Harold asked getting into the driver's seat.

"Nat's" Christina immediately answered.

"Very well then" Harold said speeding towards their destination.

When they arrived at 234 Marvel Court (also known as the Harrington House). Christina looked out the window and stared at her friend's house. Harold beeped the horn and out walked Natalie Alyssa Harrington or Natalie or Nat as her friends sometimes called her.

Natalie was the daughter of Claire's friend Dylan Marvil and her husband Derrick Harrington who had gone out with Massie as a preteen but he never stopped loving Dylan and proposed to her just before they were about to leave for college.

Natalie's little brother Nick who was nine was running outside while his dirty blonde hair was whipped in the breeze. Natalie had on her school uniform and her natural fiery red hair was pin straightened and down but in a half up half down hairdo.

"Hey ladies" Nick called but was pushed aside by his sister.

"Mom! Tell Nick to go hang out with his own friends!" Natalie called.

"Nick! Come on your pancakes are ready!" Dylan Harrington called her son inside and Nick scampered in…he loved his pancakes. Nick could basically eat anything a trait he inherited from his mother.

"Hey Christina!" Natalie said giving her friend a big hug since they hadn't seen each other all summer.

"Hey Nat! How was your summer?" Christina asked moving over so her friend could sit.

"Pretty good my family went on a cruise to the Caribbean for three weeks to Aruba, Jamaica, Bermuda, The Bahamas, and Sandals Cay also known as Kokomo." Natalie said.

"Fun" Christina said.

"What did you do?" Natalie asked.

"Me and my sister went to camp in July and went to our house in Fire Island in August." Christina said.

"Cool" Natalie said.

"It was" Christina assured her.

Next the car pulled up at Kat Serrano's house. Katherine or Kat as they called her was the daughter of Alicia Rivera (Claire's childhood friend) and her husband Shane Serrano whom Alicia had met on a trip to the Philippines for her senior year of High School. Kat had perfect straight black hair, piercing blackish brown eyes that looked amazing with her mascara.

Kat was always talking about getting colored contacts but never did.

Kat's sister Paige who was sixteen was getting in her car to drive since she had her permit. Her little brother José rode with her as opposed to riding with the girls.

"Hey girl!" Christina and Natalie said together.

"Heyyy" Kat said getting into the car. Her hair was in a blue beret along with her except she was wearing a blue pleated plaid v neck jumper with a short sleeve light blue undershirt that was pretty much the summer version of the uniform.

"Why didn't I think of wearing that one…I'm sweating my ass off in this stupid thing" Christina said and Kat chuckled.

"They don't like it when you wear this one but I don't care." Kat said laughing.

"How was your summer?" Natalie asked.

"Fun. We went to the Philippines to visit my dad's family for two weeks and then we went to Italy, Switzerland, France for vacation and then to Spain to visit my mom's family."

"Sounds AHmazing you better have taken pictures" Christina said.

"Of course I took pictures!" Kat said.

"Where to next?" Harold asked from the front seat.

"Tori's" Christina said.

"Does she still live in the Pinewood Building?" Kat asked.

"Yeah I think it's pretty cool though I mean her parents grew up there so it's cool." Christina said.

When the girls' mothers grew up they were all filthy rich except for Kristen and Claire now it was more modest in Westchester. No longer did the girls dress in designer brands every single outfit and no longer did they just buy whatever they want whenever they wanted.

When the car pulled up to Tori Solomon's house her mother was rushing off to her job as an accountant and her dad was off to work where he helped families get travel visas to immigrate to the United States.

Tori had her caramel hair slicked back into a ponytail as usual and her friends rolled her eyes at it. Tori's older brother David (who was fifteen) was getting on his bike with his two twin younger brothers Justin and Alex who were ten. Tori was the only girl in her family and was sort of a tomboy like her mother and had bonded with Ellie over that fact.

Tori slid into the seat beside Natalie "Hey girls" she said.

"Hey Tori" they all replied back.

"How was your summer?" Kat asked.

"Good I didn't really do much but we did go to China and visited the orphanage and met a couple of very cute baby pandas too." Tori said.

"Sounds interesting" Christina said.

"It was" Tori agreed.

"Did you take pictures?" Natalie asked repeating what Christina said before which got her a playful hit from her friend.

"Ellie?" Harold asked.

"Yes" Christina snapped.

Harold raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes at the way Christina spoke to him.

When the car pulled up to the Webster house Ellie was sitting in her uniform that was the same blue pleated plaid v neck jumper Kat was wearing except it had a white undershirt underneath and a navy blue dress jacket. Ellie kissed her dog goodbye and said goodbye to Harry and Luke who was getting a ride from Harry before he went to school.

When Ellie got into the car Kat moved over so Ellie could sit next to Tori. Her hair was in a low side ponytail much like Tori's and Christina snorted.

"So how was your summer Ellie?" Kat asked.

"Good my family went to England to visit my mom and dad's families" Ellie replied.

"Cool I know you already know this Nat but does anyone want to hear what _I_ did this summer?" Christina asked trying to draw the attention away from Ellie who just looked down.

"Of course we want to know what you did this summer!" Kat said turning her back to Ellie who Tori looked at sympathetically.

"Hailey and I went to camp on Long Island for July and it was AHmazing although they had this thing called a GaGa tournament or whatever and I lost even though I was clearly the best one! It was fun though I met a few new friends but they were only my SBFFS or Summer Best friends if you know what I mean. So after camp I went to Fire Island with my family and for the last two weeks my Uncle Todd came with his two kids so did my grandparents." Christina said.

"Didn't Todd have a crush on my mom as a kid?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie, sweetie stop trying to make it all about you OK?" Christina said and Ellie just looked down again.

Of course that was the moment when Harold pulled the car up to Hillside Definite School. The school had both boys and girls and the girls saw their brothers pull up on their bicycles.

Ellie stared out the window and saw the boys walking into the school.

"Are we going to claim any hot crushes this year?" Natalie asked.

"Of course!" Christina said.

"Unless you count Ellie's brother" Kat snickered.

"Oh my gosh please tell me you aren't going to be obsessed with Harry for the whole school year again!" Ellie said.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't" Kat said.

"Whatever Ellie no offense your brothers aren't that cute" Christina said.

"None taken I'd rather have you guys _not_ like them." Ellie said.

"Where does Luke get his hair dyed?" Natalie asked.

"He does it himself" Ellie replied.

"Seriously? Because I've always wanted blonde hair and…" but Tori cut her off.

"Seriously Nat! Most people would kill for pin straight fiery red hair it's enough that the odds of having red hair are like 1-2% but seriously girl!"

"Are you going to try and get Oliver back?" Kat asked.

"No…Oliver is so an LBR and is D2M." Christina said.

"OK we walk to the beat of 'Call me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen OK?" Christina asked.

"I hate that song" Tori muttered.

"Victoria are you walking in front of me?" Christina asked.

"No" Tori muttered knowing what was coming.

"Then why are you talking back!" Christina snapped turning back the car door. "Ready?" she asked her friends.

"Ready" they answered back and they exited the car.

_ Hillside Definite School _

_ Wednesday, September 6_

'_Hey I just met you'_

'_And this is crazy'_

'_But here's my number' _

'_So call me maybe' _

That was the beat the PC2 walked in through the walkway into Hillside Definite School.

"Alright ladies eyes open for new crushes starting…now!" Christina said.

"How are we supposed to know if they're HARTs or are we allowed to go for CLAMs?" Tori asked using their 'crush expressions.'

"Find a crush and make sure they're HARTs before you report back to me" Christina said.

"What if they're a CLAM?" Ellie asked.

"Then stop crushing on him!"

"OK" Ellie muttered.

Tori put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder as if to show her that she also knew Christina was being a bitch.

Ellie thought it was amazing how it had been their mothers in this same situation except Claire was in Ellie's shoes and Massie was in Christina's.

That was when she saw _him._

He was impossible not to notice. He wasn't wearing his uniform blazer rather wearing just a light blue long sleeve uniform shirt and navy blue uniform pants. Even from the back Ellie could tell he was definitely her new crush by a landslide.

"Yo Tyler!" Ian Hotz (Josh Hotz's son) shouted.

The boy (named Tyler?) turned around with a goofy smirk on his face and said "what?"

"Come on we have to go to first period maybe we could take the elevator upstairs!"

"What's an elevator?" Tyler asked.

"Why do they not have elevators in Ireland?" another boy named Jack joked.

"We probably call them something else" Tyler said.

This was it! Ellie knew that in Ireland and the United Kingdom elevators weren't called elevators.

"He means lift." Ellie said making sure she spoke with her English accent a little more than she normally spoke.

"Hey I'm not the only one that talks normally although you're from the UK aren't you?" Tyler asked.

"Parents are I moved here when I was two." Ellie said.

"So you were born in England?" Tyler asked and Ellie nodded.

"Me too but after me parents got divorced I moved to Ireland with me mother. But me father still lives in England." Tyler said and Ellie was basically paralyzed while staring into his bright blue eyes.

"What's your name?" Ellie asked pretending not to know.

"Tyler…Tyler Sheehan from the outskirts of Dublin, in the Republic of Ireland and your name is?" Tyler said.

"Ellie…Ellie Webster I was born in London in The United Kingdom."

"I gots some cousins that live in the North of Ireland that's part of the UK." Tyler said.

"Really?" Ellie asked.

"I do" Tyler said.

"Did you just move to America?" Ellie asked.

"I did, see me sister and me self are foreign exchange students. We're staying with me aunt."

"Who's your sister?" Ellie asked.

"Me sister's name is Holly she's eight" Tyler said.

"Cool I have two older brothers but only one of them goes here. His name is Luke." Ellie was amazed how natural she could be with him.

Tyler shook out his messy blonde hair and Ellie forgot to keep breathing "Are you OK?" Tyler asked and at that moment the bell rang but all Ellie did was nod and take in everything that had just happened.

"Oh goodbye Tyler…it was nice meeting you" Ellie said.

"Same to you" Tyler called back and hurried off with his friends.

There was one person who had witnessed the whole exchange between Tyler and Ellie and this wasn't just an ordinary person. This person had a thing for Tyler and was determined to get him even if it meant breaking her friend's heart.

**That's the Second Chapter hope you enjoyed XD!**

**Please Review! (I would really appreciate at least two reviews in order to update) Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 3

_Hillside Definite School_

_Wednesday, September 6_

_7:40am_

Christina Fisher batted her eyelashes and stared at her new crush one more time. He was a total HART!

"So my parents work to produce movies in New York and they're one of the only people that do that. My older brother is a senior and he's the quarterback on the football team his name is Dustin and I also have a little sister named Kelly, she's ten." He said.

That was when the bell rang. "Bye it was so nice meeting you!" Christina called.

"Nice to meet you too" her crush called back.

_EHMAGAWD!_ Christina silently squealed with excitement in her head. Her new crush was perfect! Literally perfect, Christina took out her pink LG cookie and texted her friends.

**Christina: **Found the perf crush he is a HART x10!

**Natalie: **samez :-)

**Kat: **Me 2 3

**Tori: **SAME HERE!

**Ellie: **ditto

**Kat: **Ellie stop using your weird British talk!

**Ellie: **ditto isn't British it's not really a nationality talk…

**Kat: **whatever I'm sorry

**Ellie:** it's k

Christina rolled her eyes and shut her phone off. She excitedly raced to homeroom. Fortunately Christina, Ellie, Kat, Tori, and Natalie were all in Mrs. Jilio's homeroom. Whenever the girls got to homeroom their teacher wasn't there right away so they typically had "gossip session" first.

Ellie was sometimes included in these things and sometimes not. Today she wasn't so she didn't get to hear about everyone's new crushes. Tori wanted to sit with her but Christina forbid her. Today she went to sit with her friend Cassidy who was part of the odd clique. Christina called her an "LBR."

"Hey Cass" Ellie said.

"Hey Ellie…what's up" Cassidy said.

"Nothing much what are you doing?"

Cassidy looked at Ellie like "come on" since the only thing Cassidy ever did was draw. "why aren't you hanging out with Christina today?"

"She told me I can't" Ellie said.

"OK" Cassidy said suspiciously.

"Yeah I don't know what her problem is" Ellie said.

"She's a female dog otherwise known as a bitch!" Cassidy said.

"She's head of the Pretty Committee what do you expect?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah I guess although shouldn't _you_ be the alpha? I mean your mom was _Massie freaking Block!_" Cassidy said.

"So your mom was Layne Abeley?" Ellie said.

"Really?" Cassidy said.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"I mean my mom and your mom used to be best friend right? Claire… and I'm not trying to be offensive or anything but she was kind of a loser and then she met my mom and they became friends. Claire was never the way Christina was I don't know why she acts the way she does. It seems like she is the spawn of Massie Block. I mean literally you're basically Claire and she's like Massie." Cassidy said.

"You think I didn't notice" Ellie joked and Cassidy playfully punched her arm.

Just then the door to their classroom opened and in walked their teacher.

"Good morning class" Mrs. Jilio said.

"Good morning Mrs. Jilio" the class said.

"Settle down and take your seats while I read the morning report." Mrs. Jilio said.

In each classroom the teacher got the notices for the day from the office.

"OK so we have three new students to Hillside Definite School this year and one of them is in seventh grade…his name is Tyler Sheehan and he is a foreign exchange student from Ireland. So is his little sister Holly Sheehan who is in third grade. The other new student is a student in Fifth grade named Kyle McCormack. If you see any of these new students be sure to give them a warm welcome." Mrs. Jilio said.

That was when the bell to first period rang.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria _

_Wednesday, September 6_

_12:30pm_

The lunch bell had rung not two seconds ago and everyone was piling and storming to get a good seat in the cafeteria.

Ellie wondered if Christina was still over her period of ignoring her she did this routinely though and it wasn't unusual.

Ellie saw the Pretty Committee sitting at their table…the table the one closest to the window so they had a good view of the outside. It only had five chairs that Christina had conveniently made since all of the other tables had at least seven chairs.

Christina gave Ellie a grin a bit too wide considering the way she had been acting and the other girls excitedly waved her over.

"Hey" Ellie said suspiciously.

"Hey sit down don't be a stranger!" Christina said forcefully sitting Ellie down.

"OK?" Ellie said taking notice where they had placed her seat something was definitely up.

"So how was your summer in The UK?" Christina asked.

"England?" Ellie asked since her friend never said UK they always said England mockingly or United Kingdom mockingly never UK.

"Yeah and Northern Ireland" Natalie said.

"Um well I only went to London to visit my father's family and my mother's parents." Ellie said.

"Whatevs tell us all about it!" Kat said.

"OK well um we went to my grandmum's house first and…" but Christina cut her off.

"No moron not what _you_ did just about it in general like what were the people like, the food like how to do a sick accent like what you have etcetera."

"Oh well the people there are really cool and nice. They don't make fun of the way I talk only sometimes my English friends joke around when my accents slip sometimes because you know how I'm around American accents so I pronounce some words like how you guys do and some ways how my family mostly pronounces them. The food is dull. I like American food better and what do you mean 'do the accent' you can't really make yourself have an accent unless you're around it a lot." Ellie said and her friends (except Tori) rolled their eyes at her as if to say 'you just don't get it' or 'you're so dumb.'

Ellie hated the way they stared at her that way. She turned around and searched for Tyler who wasn't hard to spot because he was looking around the room like he was confused and his blonde hair was so hot the way it looked (or at least in Ellie's mind).

"What are you staring at?" Natalie asked a little too quickly and Kat elbowed her.

"Oh...the clock" Ellie said.

"Really?" Kat asked.

"Yeah" Ellie said.

Kat and Natalie looked at each other and Ellie looked back but felt uncomfortable. She felt grateful that the bell finally rang and dismissed everyone to afternoon classes.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Wednesday, September 6_

_2:30pm_

_DINGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

The sound of the dismissal bell was heard and everyone stampeded outside excited to get out of school. Christina was staying after school to wait for Hailey to get out so there was no carpool home today. Ellie walked to the door where the high schoolers usually got out.

"Hey England!" Ellie heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Why hello…what are you doing here?" Ellie asked.

"Just walking around until me sister gets out from school cuz she's not in middle school or whatever." Tyler said.

"Cool" Ellie said.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked raising his eyebrows flirtatiously and Ellie's heart literally skipped a beat.

"Oh I'm…waiting for my brother to get out" Ellie said.

"What about your friends?" Tyler asked.

"Oh um Christina wanted to pick her sister up so she wasn't driving us home today." Ellie said.

"She drives?" Tyler asked jokingly and Ellie looked at him as if to say "really?"

A car horn honked and Tyler looked at Ellie "why does everyone drive wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know it's just the way they drive here" Ellie said.

"You should've seen what happened when I asked Ian that question" Tyler said.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"He laughed at me" Tyler said.

"Don't take it personally they just don't get it" Ellie said.

"Yeah it seems like nobody gets the fact that I'm not used to the customs here every time I do something they laugh" Tyler said.

"I know how you feel my friends tease me sometimes too." Ellie said.

"I didn't realize how much drama there is with girls at this school" Tyler said.

"Why do you say that?" Ellie asked.

"Well I don't know here it's all about status and stuff." Tyler said.

"Yeah sadly that's how it is" Ellie said.

"I was homeschooled in Ireland so I don't really know much about going to school" Tyler said.

"Why didn't you go to school?" Ellie asked.

"Me mum thought it was better for Holly and me to just not go to school. She said it was easier" Tyler said and with that the alarm on his watch beeped.

"It's three o'clock gotta go pick up Holly…see you later…England" Tyler said waving and Ellie just picked her hand up and waved pathetically as she watched her crush leave.

"Hey!" Luke called and Ellie whirled around.

"What?" she asked.

"I was looking for you" Luke said.

"I've been here the whole time" Ellie said.

"Oh" Luke said.

"Come on let's go" Ellie said.

"OK" Luke said and Ellie followed her brother home.

_The Solomon Apartment_

_Tori Solomon's Room_

_Wednesday, September 6_

_4:30pm_

Tori was listening to her MP3 player while reading a "Soccer for Dummies" manual even though she didn't really need to since Tori was amazing at soccer.

"Tori are you coming?" Justin asked while bouncing a basketball in his hand.

"Nah go play with Alex I'm fine" Tori said and Justin shrugged.

"OK" her little brother replied.

Tori lay back on her bed thinking about her friends. She knew exactly why her friends were treating Ellie so cruelly today. They didn't want to tell her instead they were using her and being plain mean.

Tori remembered when she had her first crush at age 3. She went crazy. Having a crush on someone really could do that to you. It made you forget everything even your friends sometimes.

Tori wondered if she was being a bitch by not doing anything to stand up for Ellie. She also knew that if anyone was right for Ellie it was Tyler and vice versa. What right did her friends have to judge who was good for who?

As much as she wanted to text Ellie right then and there and tell her everything she didn't…and she felt like a coward. There was one person she could talk to about this and someone who had gone through the exact same thing as her…her mom, Kristen. She'd know what to do.

"Mom" Tori called coming out of her room.

"Yeah" Kristen called back.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Tori asked and Kristen ran to her daughter's room.

"You didn't…" but Tori cut her mom off.

"NO! It's a problem with my friends…something similar to what you went through as a kid" Tori said.

"Oh…what?"

"OK so you know Ellie right? Well she likes this boy OK. You know how she's British and all and the girls are always teasing her about it well the boy that she likes is Irish so they probably will bond over that. Someone else likes him though…not me but I swore to secrecy that I wouldn't tell anyone not even my mother and now they're being super cruel to Ellie and she doesn't even know it!" Tori said.

"Does Massie know?" Kristen asked.

"Why do you care about Massie at a time like this?" Tori asked.

"Because she used to do stuff like this all the time as a kid." Kristen said and Tori half smiled.

"It's not fair!" she said.

"What idiot said life was fair?" Kristen asked.

"True" Tori agreed.

"Remember someone always has it worse than you though…that's what dad and I always try to teach you" Kristen said.

"I know mom" Tori said and Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Where's your brothers?" she asked.

"Basketball…where's David?"

"Soccer at school."

"Already?"

"Yeah…are you feeling better?" Kristen said and Tori nod-lied.

"Good…do what you think is right I know you will" Kristen said kissing her daughters head.

Tori shut her eyes tight and prayed that she could be a good friend throughout all of this.

**Thanks for Reading XD! (I would appreciate at least 5 reviews in order for me to update)Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 4

_The Webster Home _

_The Dining Room_

_Wednesday, September 6_

_6:45pm_

Ellie didn't have much of an appetite…she couldn't keep her mind off of Tyler not only that but she was confused about her friends' odd behavior.

"So Luke, Ellie how was your first day of school?" Harry asked his siblings since James was still at work and Massie was at the mall shopping with Alicia.

Luke and Ellie looked at each other as if to say "you go first" until eventually Luke spoke up.

"It was good, though there's too much girl drama in my grade and I wish we didn't have to wear those rubbish uniforms but other than that yeah it's good."

Ellie rolled her eyes at Luke who glared back at her.

"How are your annoying friends Ellie?" Luke asked lightly punching his sister.

Ellie shook her head "more or less the same."

"What do you mean by that?" Luke asked.

"What do you mean by what do I mean they're the same as you described them" Ellie said.

"If you don't like them then why do you hang out with them?" Harry asked.

"I dunno" Ellie said and her brothers looked at each other.

"How come you don't hang out with Cassidy as much…she seems sane at least" Luke said.

"And…she doesn't have a little sister that stalks me all the time!" Harry said and Ellie and Luke laughed.

"Hey! It's not Christina's fault Hailey is an obsessive stalker!" Ellie said defending her friend.

"Yeah well they're bitches too" Luke said.

"Don't call my friend's bitches!" Ellie shouted.

"Why…they are" Luke said.

"No they're just…" Ellie tried to think of a word and her brothers looked at her like "really?" Well mostly Luke did but Harry was just clueless.

"Wait they're bitches…to who…you?" Harry asked.

"Well-"

"YES!" Luke interrupted.

"LUKE!" Ellie shouted again.

"What do they do?" Harry asked.

"OMG Ellie stop with your annoying British talk, Ehmagawd you're such an LBR, SHUT UP you're being too loud and are driving me crazy, Is this tea low fat or carbonated?" Luke said doing a perfect imitation of Christina, Kat, and Natalie.

"Seriously Luke?" Harry asked.

"Legit that's what they sound like."

"No!" Ellie argued.

"Then what?" Luke said dramatically.

"They're not like that." Ellie said.

"OK Mr. Garrison" Harry said.

"What the fuck?" Ellie asked.

"He said it in one of the episodes I can't remember which one" Harry said.

"Oh good gosh!" Ellie said and Harry and Luke smirked.

"But seriously are they being mean to you? Luke just said that they said stop with your annoying British talk…what right to they have to go making fun of you? What if we went over there and asked them to stop with their annoying bitch talk?" Harry said.

"It's not a big deal." Ellie insisted.

"Yea it is" Luke said.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Because you're our little sister and we're supposed to look out for you if you're being…made fun of by your friends that's not right." Harry said and Ellie rolled her eyes.

"We're not in England" Ellie said.

"What does where we are have to do with anything?" Luke asked.

"I don't know." Ellie muttered.

"Stop trying to run away from your problems. Problems causes stress and stress causes breakout" Harry said doing the last line as an imitation of his mother.

"You guys are so strange I can't believe I'm actually related to you" Ellie said.

"Well believe it" Luke said and Ellie just went back to twirling her spaghetti and tried not to think about school.

_The Harrington Home_

_The Dining Room_

_Wednesday, September 6_

_6:45pm_

"Mom! I swear if I have to wait one more minute to eat so help me-"but Natalie was cut off by the sound of her housekeeper, Maria calling everyone to come in for dinner.

"See Natalie you don't have to complain all the time!" Nick (Natalie's nine year old younger brother).

Natalie whacked him "shut up Nick no one likes you!"

"Natalie Alyssa Harrington! Don't tell your brother no one likes him it's not nice!" Dylan scolded her daughter and came to sit down at the table.

For dinner it was roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. Natalie sat down at her regular seat at the table and waited until her mother told them it was OK to eat.

Natalie's mom, Dylan always loved food but was always starting a new diet as a child. Now Dylan made sure that she ate healthy all the time however, that didn't stop her from eating food. Natalie's father Derrick was a personal trainer so he was fit but loved to eat too. Although every morning he made sure that Natalie and Nick did some exercise before school.

Natalie took a chicken leg, some peas and mashed potatoes before pouring gravy on it.

"So I thought that since today was your first day of school we could go to Hershey's Ice cream as a treat?" Dylan said.

"Oh hell yeah!" Nick said fist bumping his dad.

"Nat?" Derrick asked his daughter.

"Sure" Natalie mumbled.

"Are you OK?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah it's just so hard to believe I'm a seventh grader already that's all."

But Dylan knew better and also knew that her daughter did not want to discuss this at the dinner table.

Dylan had gone through exactly the same stuff as a child…her clique had a ton of drama so she assumed Natalie was going through the same thing except she had a mother that cared.

Dylan's mother Merri- Lee didn't seem to care about her daughter at all. Dylan only kept her mother in her life in fact for the benefit of Natalie and Nick.

After they ate dinner Derrick, Dylan, Natalie, and Nick walked into town because Derrick insisted that they needed exercise.

"Can I have two scoops of Superman ice cream on a cone please?" Nick asked the girl at the counter.

"Sure" the girl said.

Derrick got cappuccino crunch, Dylan got mint chocolate chip, and Natalie got cotton candy. After eating their ice cream in front of the store the Harrington's went home.

_The Serrano Home_

_Kat Serrano's bedroom_

_Wednesday, September 6_

_7:37pm_

Normally Kat Serrano wasn't bored…she was always occupied with something to do. But today her mind was blank…all she wanted to do was think and think about everything that had gone on during the first day of middle school.

Sure the constant shouting of her brother playing a video game or her sister's loud talking on the phone were annoying but it wasn't distracting. When Kat was thinking nothing distracted her.

Kat went on her silver Sony laptop and went on AIM to chat with her friends. Christina and Natalie were already online.

**glamorgirl1: **Heyyyy we were jst wndring whr u wre lol

**KitKat: **lol I jst got on

**yummycake: **? r we going 2 do bout ellie?

**KitKat: **and Tyler!

**yummycake: **and Tyler

**glamorgirl1:** don't u guys want 2 hear bout my crush 1st

**KitKat: **OF COURSE!

**yummycake: **DO TELL!

**glamorgirl1: **OK so his name is Jack and his parents r mvie prducrs in NYC. His older bro is the * QB and his sister is ten he is a tot HART!

**KitKat: **ooh damn

**yummycake:** he sounds perf 4 u!

**glamorgirl1:** IKR!

**KitKat: **? r u btches up 2

**yummycake: **finishing HW :-b wbu

**glamorgirl1: **listening to Hailey talk about how hot Harry is

**yummycake: **Webster?

**glamorgirl1: **no Jones…? Other Harry is she obsessed w

**KitKat: **I don't blame her

**yummycake: **IK but I think Luke is hotter

**glamorgirl1: **if only Ellie took after them lol

**yummycake: **no

**KitKat: **if she was pretty then she would be liked by all the guys and then where would we be?

**sportytori: **hey guys

**glamorgirl1:** hey gurl wazzup

**sportytori:** nm studying

**yummycake: **figures

**ellieweb:** hey guys

**glamorgirl1: **hey Ellie oh shit g2g bye

**glamorgirl1 has logged off**

**yummycake:** mom callin me g2g srry

**yummycake has logged off**

**KitKat: **g2g going out w/Paige

**KitKat has logged off**

_The Fisher Home_

_Thursday, September 7_

_7:00am_

"Mom can I puh-lease take a bad sushi day?"

Christina rolled her eyes and tried to finish her pancakes.

"No Hailey you're perfectly fine and it's only the second day of school." Claire said softly.

"But I want to see Harry!" Hailey protested.

"Say one more thing about Harry and I will bitch slap you so hard…" but Cam cut her off.

"CHRISTINA! Watch your language!"

"Bitch isn't a bad word" Christina huffed.

"In your sister's world it is" Claire whispered.

"Oh…right" Christina said.

Christina got ready for school which meant putting on her uniform, curling her hair, putting makeup on, brushing her teeth and getting outside to meet Harold.

After picking up Natalie, Kat, Tori and Ellie they went off to Hillside Definite School.

_Hillside Definite School _

_Thursday, September 7 _

_7:30am_

Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori and Ellie walked out of the car and each went to search for their crushes.

Tyler wasn't hard to spot he was standing in the cluster of boys playing soccer on the front lawn of the school.

"_What _is that loser doing playing _soccew _in the front of the school?" Christina asked and Kat elbowed her.

"_That_ is Tyler Sheehan, the new Irish boy" Natalie said and instantly everyone looked at Ellie who was just staring at Tyler.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Christina asked.

"No" Ellie said and her friends turned around.

"I'm going to find Jack…later I'll see you in homeroom" Christina went off.

"I'm going to go talk to Mrs. Jilio about something" Tori said and went off leaving Ellie alone with Natalie and Kat.

"So did you find a crush yet Ellie?" Natalie asked.

"Um…no did you" Ellie lied casually.

"Really that's surprising…yes I did find a crush" Kat said.

Ellie studied their manner. Something her mother had always taught her that once you read a person's body language you know what is really going on rather than believing their words.

Ellie knew her friend's body language was…intimidating or so it seemed…they were trying to get information out of her.

Kat and Natalie shared a glance and Ellie looked at the ground.

"Hey England!" Tyler called and jogged over to where Ellie, Kat, and Natalie were.

"Hey Tyler" Ellie said.

"Hello Tyler" Natalie and Kat said in unison.

"Why Hello and who're you?" Tyler asked.

"I'm Katherine Serrano but you can call me Kat. This is my friend Natalie Harrington." Kat said.

"Nice to meet you" Tyler said.

"My pleasure" Kat said pushing herself up against Tyler. Ellie looked at the floor.

Tyler jumped back and Kat turned red. Tyler stared back at Kat as if to say "what are you doing?" Much to Kat's dismay he turned back to Ellie.

"You didn't tell me Luke was your brother." Tyler said.

"Yeah…sadly" Ellie said and Tyler laughed.

"He's really good at soccer. We were just on a team together."

"Is that so?" Ellie said raising her eyebrows in a flirtatious way.

Tyler returned the gesture "it is so."

"Ehmagawd Tyler, are you British because I am totes in love with British stuff. That's why Ellie is one of my best friends" Kat said pulling Ellie into a fake hug.

"Um…well no I'm from the Republic of Ireland which is separate from the UK or United Kingdom which is _not_ England. England is a separate country. British is England Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland which is _separate_ from the Republic of Ireland." Tyler said while he didn't sound offended Ellie could tell from his body language that he was offended.

She understood since it was just a thing when you knew about that area. The Republic of Ireland was independent from Britain so to some people it was offensive if you called them British.

Ellie gripped her backpack tighter which is what she did when she was nervous (which she definitely was around Tyler).

The bell rang and Tyler flirt-elbowed Ellie and said "catch you later."

But before Ellie could respond Kat interjected and said "OK it was so nice meeting you." But Tyler was already walking away.

"Do you like him?" Natalie asked Ellie coming back over.

"No…we're just friends." Ellie said.

"I think you like him" Natalie sneered.

"No it's just nice having someone who is different like me." Ellie said.

"Oh come on being British is awesome" Kat said and Ellie looked at them knowing exactly what was going on…suddenly it all made sense.

It didn't just make a little bit of sense it made a whole lot of sense.

**Please Review XD (In order for me to update I would appreciate at least 2 – 5 reviews) Thanks for reading and Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 5

_The Fisher Home_

_Christina Fisher's bedroom_

_Thursday, September 7_

_3:30pm_

"Finally some privacy and a good meeting for the Pretty Committee: 2" Christina declared.

"Ha tell me about it" Natalie said taking another chip and dipping it in the salsa.

"Nat, how many of those things are you going to eat?" Ellie asked.

"Until I'm doubled over and feel like a cow." Natalie replied laughing.

"Someone's got a case of ultimate laughing" Tori muttered.

"My ass I do!" Natalie said and Kat rolled her eyes.

"Must you be so immature all the time?"

"Well our parents are always exchanging stories about their childhood and the description of both Natalie's parents fit the description of her!" Christina said.

"True dat" Ellie said.

"OK gossip time" Christina said and the girls all sat up with anticipation.

"Why have we been putting off?" Tori asked.

"Well I didn't want the LBRs at lunch to hear and didn't want Harold to hear in the car" Christina said.

"Point" Kat said.

"So how did things go with Jack today?" Natalie asked teasing.

"Shut up!" Christina said turning a million shades of red.

"No seriously though how did things go?" Kat asked.

"Well we talked before homeroom and it's ahbvious times ten that he likes me. He even asked me to sit with him at lunch! But I told him no because I sit with my girls." Christina said.

"Ehmagawd!" the girls all squealed.

"Nat, you're next who is _your_ crush?" Christina asked.

Natalie raised her finger as if to say "1 sec" since she was still chewing one of the chips.

Her friends rolled her eyes and Natalie smirked "Soooooorryyyy" she burped.

"EW!" Kat said.

"OK do you want to hear or not?" Natalie asked.

"YES DO FUCKING TELL!" Christina said losing her patience.

"OK his name is Seth…Seth Hubble. He's got super short brown hair and blue eyes. He likes to be a nut just as much as I do. But unfortunately he doesn't really notice me that much. But it's only the second day of school…right?"

"Yeah you're right…but you should TOTALLY go for him." Christina said.

"WAIT…is he a HART?" Kat asked.

"I've no idea" Natalie said.

"I think we should just drop the whole HART and CLAM thing because why should it matter the only thing that matters is that their perf in our eyes right?" Tori asked.

"You know what Tori I actually agree" Christina said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Moving on…Kat you're next" Natalie said.

"OK is everyone ready because my crush is just…totally perfect in every single way and he's not just a Hawtie he's an IHawtie." Kat said.

"An Apple user Hawtie?" Natalie asked and Kat whacked her.

"No he's an Irish Hawtie!" Kat shouted.

"Ehmagawd is he…" but Kat cut Natalie off again.

"NO! If he was I would be dead right now just from being in his presence. His name is Tyler…Tyler Sheehan and he's got the hawtest messy blonde hair and blue eyes. His accent just adds to the hotness but it looks like at the moment he's got his eyes on _someone else_." Kat glared at Ellie as she said that "but I'll get him as mine in no time."

The look on Ellie's face after she said that was hard to miss but if you looked really carefully her eyes reflected just how she was feeling…the anger, hurt and worry that was racing through her brain was somewhat obvious.

"You next Tori" Christina said since she saw the look on her friends face.

"Do you guys promise you're not going to make fun of me?" Tori asked.

"Oh gosh" Natalie mumbled.

"Ryan Stella" Tori said.

"You mean Ryan Stella the one who always plays soccer with no shirt on? The one who always goes up to teachers and says 'suck it'' Christina asked.

Tori nodded "he's got irresistible hazel eyes and if he doesn't get his way he gives you this adorable puppy dog look and instead of having a Mohawk he wears a faux hawk but it's just the right length not too short not too long and the badassness turns me on."

"Who knew?" Natalie said and Tori slugged her.

"What about you Ellie?" Christina asked and Ellie looked at Kat to the floor.

She thought of Tyler…what would he do in this situation he would either crack a joke or change the subject or something or he would just…tell the truth? The question was Tyler would do so many things but what would Ellie do?

She thought maybe she should stick to herself and try to use her inspiration to come up with something.

"Did we even go to the mall at all this week?" she blurted.

"Ehmagawd no…good point!" Christina said and Kat stood for a second before looking at Ellie and smiling smugly.

"I have a better idea!" Natalie chirped.

"Oh Gd what" Kat asked.

"We should go and spy on the soccer team! Maybe our crushes will be there!" Natalie said.

"Well we know Ryan and Tyler will definitely be there but what about Jack and Seth?" Christina asked.

"Seth is on the soccer team I know that for a fact!" Natalie said.

"Of course you do" Tori muttered.

"And Jack?" Christina asked.

"Well if all of his friends are there chances are he's just there watching if he's not on the team. He might be though since practically every guy in the school is obsessed with football." Ellie said.

"It's called SOCCER!" Kat shouted.

"Actually in other countries it's called football." Tori defended her friend.

"Like _Ireland_" Natalie teased and Kat slugged her while Ellie just stood there but secretly smiling in her head.

_Across the Street from Hillside Definite School_

_Behind the trees_

_4:30pm_

Sweaty, tired boys ran inside the building after practice ended. The girls had come up with a plan to be conveniently walking in the area when their crushes went outside.

The girls hid behind trees and waited until they spotted Tyler, Seth, Ryan, Jack, and Ian (Hotz).

"Damn Sheehan where did you learn to play like that?!" Seth said elbowing Tyler's arm.

"I don't have a clue. All I know is that in Ireland me friends and me self used to play football all the time after homeschooling." Tyler said.

"Now that you're on the team we'll win for sure!" Ian said.

"Yeah that is if pretty boy over here can make enough saves. Right Ryan?" Jack nudged Ryan (who was the team's goalie).

"Don't worry…so much for there's no I in team" Ryan said and punched Jack in the arm.

"Nice" Jack said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Seriously bud?" Tyler asked.

"What am I a dog" Ryan said joking.

"Sorry, just used to the mannerisms in Ireland" Tyler said.

"We say bro as in…cool story bro" Jack said joking again.

"So what do you think of the girls in America? Are they any different than they were in Ireland?" Seth asked Tyler and from behind the trees the girls in the PC: 2 held their breath.

"Well the girls here are definitely more…confident I guess you could say. They're very loud and say that I'm being judgmental but they seem to not be themselves as much. They seem to only care about fitting in."

"Interesting…I guess I never really thought about how sometimes girls aren't themselves. Are our accents annoying though because a lot of times I see people making fun of American accents." Jack said.

"They're not annoying just…different" Tyler replied.

"Did you find one you like?" Ryan asked.

"Like? You mean fancy right?" Tyler sounded confused.

"Sure?" the boys all answered in unison.

"Eh I don't really know anyone yet" Tyler said but his friends looked at him like "seriously dude."

"What?" Tyler asked and his friends just rolled their eyes.

"Forget it; what do you guys want to do?" Seth asked.

"Let's go see what some of the chicks are up to" Jack said.

"Which ones?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know" Seth said.

"Tyler? Any suggestions" Jack asked.

"Shut up!" Tyler said.

"Hey at least you know that saying" Ryan joked and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Dude really what are we going to do?" Seth asked.

"You guys know Luke Webster right?" Tyler asked slowly.

"Yeah" the boys said skeptically.

"Doesn't he have a little sister?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah she's friends with Christina Fisher" Ryan said.

"Let's go see what they're up to" Tyler said.

Jack, Seth, and Ryan didn't hesitate. So the boys went to The Webster's house.

…

"Shit! Did you just hear that?" Christina said.

"We have to run to your house stat!" Tori said.

"True dat" Natalie said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go before the boys get to my house!" Ellie shouted.

"Wait do they know where you live?" Kat asked.

"They'll probably text Luke or something." Ellie said.

The girls seemingly agreed.

"Let's go" Christina said ushering her friends

_The Webster Home_

_Thursday, September 7_

_5:00pm_

"Come on Ellie! The boys are going to come any second!" Christina said.

"OK!" Ellie said and then Ellie walked out and casually walked passed Luke who was in his room doing his homework.

_Ding Dong_ the doorbell rang and Luke jumped up "Ellie! Get the door!"

"No!" Ellie shouted defiantly and her friends laughed.

"I reckon you're driving me crazy!" Luke shouted and got up to get the door.

"Viictoryyy" Natalie burped.

"Hello what do you lads want?" Luke asked.

"Is your sister around?" Tyler asked.

"With her friends" Ryan added.

"Yeah they're upstairs…why?" Luke asked.

"Do they want to hang out?" Jack asked.

"Ask them…ELLIE!" Luke turned away from the door.

"What?" Ellie asked smirking.

"Your boyfriends are here and they want to know if you and your friends want to go for tea" Luke teased.

Ellie pushed Luke out of the way and her friends followed her.

"Hey" Christina said pushing Ellie out of the way so she was in the front.

"Hey babe" Ryan said winking.

"Hey yourself" Natalie said.

"What's up?" Tori asked.

"Nothing we were wondering if you ladies wanted to uh come get pizza with us or something? Jack said.

"Sure" Christina said "girls."

"We're up for it" the girls answered in unison.

_Papa Louie's Pizzeria_

_Thursday, September 7_

_5:30pm_

"This place has the best pizza I've ever had in me life!" Tyler said swallowing another bite of his extra cheese pizza.

"Tell me about it" Kat said running her hands through Tyler's messy blonde hair and Tyler pulled away obviously looking uncomfortable.

"There used to be another pizza shop called Slice of Heaven but it closed down" Christina said and everyone sighed at that memory.

"Our parents used to go there all the time!" Ryan said.

"Your mother and my mother were actually friends at one point remember?" Kat asked.

"Wait who's your mom again…Alicia right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I still can't believe your mom named you after her maiden name" Kat laughed.

"Yeah but it would've been a lot worse if she kept her maiden name can you imagine it, Ryan Ryan-Stella" Ryan joked.

"Your mom is smoking though but she's a total airhead. No offense" Jack said.

"Dude!" Tyler said and the boys laughed since it was the first time Tyler attempted to say something like that.

"Yeah buddy!" Seth said high fiving Tyler.

"We taught him to say dude instead of 'how ya doin lad?'" Ryan said trying to do an Irish accent to which Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Quit acting the bollocks" Tyler said and everyone started laughing (except Ellie).

"What the fuck does that mean?" Jack asked.

"He means you're being an asshole" Ellie said.

"Ah yes good thing we have a translator." Ryan said.

"IRISH AND BRITISH ARE NOT THE SAME THING!" Tyler and Ellie shouted together and then smirked.

"But aren't they in the British Isles?" Seth asked.

Tori rolled her eyes "No Ireland is separated from the British Isles by the Irish Sea and the Republic of Ireland is a separate country from the United Kingdom but Northern Ireland is in the United Kingdom which is considered Britain…Britain however is _not_ the same as England."

"Ah" Ryan said stroking a fake beard "Thanks for the history lesson." And the girls all rolled their eyes.

"Let's go get ice cream!" Seth said.

"OH HELL YEA!" Natalie shouted high fiving Seth and the two of them darted out of the pizzeria to get ice cream.

"Young and in love" Christina whispered to Ellie who slightly laughed and rolled her eyes.

After all of them left the shop the crushes kind of went off together. Except it kind of went like this.

Jack, Ryan, Tori, and Christina hung out together. Natalie and Seth hung out together and Ellie, Kat, and Tyler hung out.

"I just love this shirt!" Kat said holding up a shirt that said "I Heart Europe." "Did you know that my mother is from Spain?"

"No and that's very interesting" Tyler said going over to the door and Ellie could tell that he was bored out of his mind.

After that they met up in the center of the strip mall and the boys escorted the girls back home.

Christina first, then Ryan, then Jack, then Natalie, then Seth, then Kat, then Tori, and finally it was just Tyler and Ellie.

"So…I don't know about you but I am tired" Tyler said.

"Yeah it was a long day." Ellie said.

"You have no idea first school, then football practice, hanging out, and shite I got to do chores when I get home."

"Blimey" Ellie said amazed.

Tyler chuckled and Ellie glared at him.

"Where's your flat?" she asked.

"It's a bit down the road from here" Tyler said.

Ellie shrugged and looked ahead since they had reached her house.

"See you later, Ellie" Tyler said.

"Do you want a ride home Harry can drive?" Ellie asked.

"I'm fine…don't want to make you go through all that trouble." Tyler said winking and Ellie's heart stopped again.

"See you later Tyler" she said and went inside her house watching him walk away.

_The Webster Home_

_Thursday, September 7_

_9:30pm _

"Ellie! Where the bloody hell where you!" Massie shouted as her daughter walked in through the door.

"I was with friends relax mum!" Ellie said.

"Oh thank goodness I thought you were with LBRs" Massie said and Ellie smacked her forehead.

"At least she didn't come home with a ton of shopping bags" James said.

"Dad! You know I don't fancy shopping as much as mum!" Ellie said and Massie laughed.

"Yes, I am a shopaholic always am and always will be" she said.

"You got that right" Ellie said.

"Ellie, go upstairs and take a shower then you have to go to bed" Massie said.

"OK mum" Ellie replied.

Lying in bed that night Ellie thought that about everything that had happened again and decided she had definitely scored for a good day. Hopefully it would be the same tomorrow and hopefully she could keep up the still secretly liking Tyler without Kat finding out.

**PLEASE REVIEW! (I would appreciate at least 3 reviews in order to update) **

**Hope you enjoyed! XD**


	7. Chapter 6

_Hillside Definite School_

_Friday, September 8_

_2:30pm_

"Finally the weekend!" Christina shouted happily.

"Tell me about it" Kat said.

"What are we going to do this weekend?" Natalie asked.

"Well I was thinking since this is closing week at Great Adventure maybe we could go?" Christina asked.

"Oh Hell yeah!" Tori said.

"I know Ellie wants to…you're practically a roller coaster yourself" Natalie joked and Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Is Harold going to take us?" Ellie asked.

"Nah I think my mom will drive us since Harold doesn't work weekends" Christina explained.

"Cool" Kat said.

"We should ask the boys to come!" Natalie chirped.

"How did I know you would say that?" Tori asked.

"Because you have super psychic powers!" Natalie said sarcastically and Kat and Tori rolled their eyes.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea if we invited the boys to come. Because if some of the roller coasters are four and there are ten of us since Ian is part of their clique too." Christina said.

"Yeah!" Kat said.

"I don't care what you guys say I am riding at least one ride with Seth…maybe Kingda Ka!" Natalie said.

"I'm so riding that one with Tyler!" Kat shouted and Ellie looked at the ground but no one noticed.

"Jack" Christina said raising her finger.

"Ryan" Tori said.

"Looks like you're riding with Ian" Kat sneered at Ellie who just shrugged.

"Let's go find the boys now and ask them!"

Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie went around for a few minutes searching for the boys at soccer practice and eventually found them (Ryan of course had spotted Christina).

"Hey babes what's up?" Ryan asked.

"The sky loser" Christina flirted and Tori narrowed her eyes (at no one in particular).

"So what are you girls up to this lovely afternoon?" Ryan asked.

"Not much…where's Jack, Tyler, Ian, and Seth?" Natalie asked.

"Over there" Ryan cocked his head and the girls saw the boys working on some drills.

"So we were actually wondering if you lads were doing anything tomorrow" Ellie threw in.

"If someone says that word one more time I will punch them. Tyler has been saying that all day 'come on lads' 'let's do this lads' 'do you fancy that lads?'" Ryan joked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Tyler shouted from the soccer field and he nodded his head at Ellie as if to say "hey."

"What are you boys doing tomorrow?" Christina asked.

"Nothing I think Jack's brother was going to go to Playland or something…why?" Ryan asked.

"Oh because we were wondering if you wanted to go to Six Flags with us tomorrow or meet us there?" Christina asked.

"I don't know let me call the dudes over…YO!" Ryan turned for a second and the boys came jogging over to Ryan.

"Hey ladies" Tyler said raising his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Hey Tyler" Kat said batting her eyelashes.

"Heyyy" the rest of the boys said coming over.

"Christina repeat what you just asked me" Ryan said.

Christina rolled her eyes and sighed "Do you guys want to go to Six Flags this weekend or we could meet there or something?"

"Sure…we were supposed to go to Playland but I'm sure my brother can drive us to Six Flags too." Jack said.

"Cool" Christina said.

"Should we text you when we get there tomorrow?" Seth asked.

"Yeah what time do you want to meet?" Natalie asked.

"Is eleven good? Cuz that was when we were going to go to Playland?" Jack asked.

"Yeah so we should leave our houses at like nine then." Tori said.

"Yeah…we gotta go to soccer practice. See you tomorrow" Ryan said.

"See you tomorrow" the girls said and then turned around and squealed excitedly to each other.

_The Fisher's White Escalade_

_Saturday, September 9_

_8:55am_

"Christina come on we don't have all day and your friends are waiting!" Claire called to her daughter who came out with her blonde hair straightened but wavy at the ends. She was wearing a cream colored tassel cami and pink tie dye soffe shorts.

Christina rolled her eyes when she saw her little sister and her strawberry shortcake shirt.

"I still don't understand why Hailey has to come!" Christina grumbled to her mother as if her sister wasn't there.

"Because she wants to! How would you feel if Hailey was going to six flags and didn't want you to come?" Claire asked.

"I wouldn't care." Christina said.

"Put yourself in your little sister's shoes" Claire said and Christina rolled her eyes before looking out the window as her mother pulled out of the driveway.

Christina put in her _One Direction_ CD and _What Makes You Beautiful _started playing since it was the first song on the CD. Although Christina liked that song she thought it was a bit overplayed and that there were a lot of good songs on the album.

Just as _Gotta Be You_ started playing the car pulled up to The Harrington home where Natalie was sitting waiting again she had her hair in a half up and half down hairdo. She was wearing light blue jean shorts and a sapphire blue silk cotton shirt.

"Hey Claire!" Dylan called from the front door.

"Hey Dyl! Hey Nat!" Claire called back.

"I can't believe you are taking the two hour drive to six flags!" Dylan said.

"Yeah I figure let them have fun you know?" Claire said.

"I hear ya" Dylan said.

"Alright we'll be leaving their stuff in the car later for the sleepover" Claire said since Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie were sleeping over the Fisher's house later.

"OK bye have fun!" Dylan said.

"Hey Natalie" Christina said from the front seat.

"Hey Christina, Hey Aunt Claire, Hey Hailey" Natalie said.

"Are you ready?" Christina asked.

"Hell yeah I am" Natalie said.

"Are we picking Kat up next?" Claire asked.

"Yes mom!" Christina said in a DUH! Tone while Natalie tried not to laugh.

Claire pulled out just as _One Thing_ started playing.

Natalie and Christina talked about how they couldn't wait to finally ride Kingda Ka since this was the first time they were going and were tall enough to go on.

Kat came outside after Claire honked the horn. She had her silky black hair down and was wearing an off the shoulder lose lilac shirt with denim floral shorties from _American eagle_. She also had a pair of new aviator sunglasses on.

"Good Morning Claire" Shane (Kat's dad) called from the front door.

"Good Morning Shane, where's Leesh?"

"Getting her nails done I think" Shane said and Claire chuckled.

Kat got into the car and said "Hey Aunt Claire, sup girlies."

"Hey girlfriend" Christina and Natalie said.

When Tori was picked up she was wearing a lacrosse pinny and lacrosse shorts and Ellie was wearing a red epic thread v neck shirt and plaid checkered red and white shorts.

The car ride to Six Flags (Two hours and Fifteen minutes long) was rather interesting.

_Six Flags Great Adventure _

_Saturday, September 9_

_11:25am_

When the car finally reached six flags the girls all stared in amazement at one thing…KINGDA KA. Of course they were excited to go on the ride but they were maybe more excited to go on it with their crushes.

After Claire parked the car she gave Christina money since the others already had their own.

"Text me if there's a problem OK…meet me by the fountain at 7:30 OK?" Claire asked.

"OK" Christina said and Claire said goodbye to her daughter and her friends and took Hailey on her way.

Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie waited around for their crushes to come and sure enough at eleven thirty eight the girls saw Dustin Thompson's car coming into the parking lot. A bunch of his friends were with him and emerging from the backseat was Jack, Seth, Tyler, Ryan, and Ian.

"Hey!" Christina shouted and the boys turned around and saw them.

Dustin and his friends got out of the car too so Christina figured they were spending the day there as well.

"Sup ladies" Ryan said.

"Your ass Ryan" Jack muttered.

"What do you want to go on first?" Seth asked.

"I think that's a no brainer" Ryan said.

"King declaw?" Tyler asked.

"Kingda Ka" Kat said and Tyler whacked his forehead.

"Close enough" Ellie said softly and Tyler smiled at her.

Christina took a park map from one of the stands and once they reached the big fountain they walked left and towards Kingda Ka.

"Hey, Christina you want to ride with me?" Ryan asked and did a double raise with his eyebrows.

"Um…no thank you" Christina said and Ryan narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Hey Natalie, um do you want to go on Kingda Ka with me?" Seth asked.

"Yeah!" Natalie said.

When they got to the line they all stared at it…Kingda Ka it was unlike anything they had ever seen in their entire life. The green tower seemed to be staring them down and saying "I dare you."

"Alright who's going on with who?" Christina asked and she looked at Jack when she said it.

"I'm going on with Nat!" Seth said taking Natalie's hand and holding it up as if to claim her his.

"I'm going on with Ellie" Tyler said.

"Tyler can you PUH LEASE GO ON WITH ME!" Kat shouted.

"Actually I was thinking you could go on with me baby" Ryan said coming over and putting his arm around Kat.

"EW! As if" Kat snapped.

"Why don't you go on with Kat…I'll go on the next ride with you" Ellie said.

"Smart decision Ellie, you don't want to throw up on Tyler do you?" Kat asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ellie asked.

"Remember the last time we were here and you threw up on Skull Mountain" Kat said.

"You're talking rubbish!" Ellie shouted.

"She's right you are" Tori defended her friend and Kat scowled while Tyler looked at her.

"Ryan why don't you go on with Tori" Ellie said.

"OK!" Ryan said excitedly.

"So you'll go on with Ian, Ellie?" Kat asked.

"I guess" Ellie muttered and Ian looked pleased.

When they were getting on the ride Christina pushed her way to the front row. The order went like this Christina and Jack, two random people, Tyler and Kat, Ellie and Ian, and two more rows of random people before in the last two rows it was Natalie and Seth, and Ryan and Tori.

Everyone got strapped in and the coaster moved forward slowly and then stopped so it could launch.

"Are you excited?" Ian asked.

"Yeah although I went on this ride over the summer when I came with my brothers before we went to England" Ellie said.

"Oh…was it fun?" Ian asked.

"You bet" Ellie said.

After sitting for about twenty seconds the ride pulled back and a voice came on that said "Hold on. Five. Four. Three. Two. One." And with that the ride launched off.

…

"That was awesome!" Ryan said as they stared at the screen that held the pictures of them on the ride. Ryan and Tyler were both giving the middle finger to the camera. Seth had on his "weird screaming face" Jack was just smiling and the girls were all screaming except Ellie who was just smiling like how Jack was. Ian was screaming as well.

"I'm getting a keychain of this pic" Christina said since the picture were technically of her and Jack without the random people in the background.

"Yeah I'll get a picture to put on my notice board in my bedroom" Ellie said.

"You mean corkboard" Kat said.

"Yeah that" Ellie said.

After Kingda Ka they went over to El Toro, Runaway Mine Train, and Bizarro. Ellie and Tyler went on El Tori together and Ellie went on Runaway Mine Train with Tori.

On Bizarro Ellie, Tyler, Kat, and Ian went on together since it was four people to a row. Ellie and Ian sat on the end and Tyler and Kat sat in the middle. After that they went on the cable cars and went to get lunch.

Christina got salad so did Kat. Tori got a hotdog and fries, Natalie got a hamburger and fries and Ellie got pizza. Tyler got pizza as well and the rest of the boys got burgers and fries. They sat at a table and talked about how they hated having to go back to school.

After lunch they went on Skull Mountain, Nitro, Batman, and Skyscreamer. Then they headed over to Green Lantern and Superman. By that time it was 7:30 and they said goodbye to the boys and met Claire and Hailey at the fountain.

They hit traffic on the way home so it took two hours and forty five minutes to get back to Christina's house and the girls went to Christina's room and set up for the sleepover when they got home.

_The Fisher Home_

_Christina Fisher's bedroom_

_Saturday, September 9_

_11:49pm_

The girls had been awake for several hours and had talked about the great day that they had had.

Eventually at midnight Claire came in and told them they had to get to bed but Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie didn't really care. They were tired and couldn't wait until Monday…literally.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy I'll try to update more often. **

_Hillside Definite School_

_Tuesday, September 12_

_12:28pm_

Ellie chewed the end of her pencil in Math class…they were learning about perfect squares. Ellie couldn't wait for Social Studies class since that was the class she had with Tyler. She also had Language arts with him.

_RINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG! _The sound of the lunch bell jolted Ellie awake from her "Tyler daydreams.

"Alright remember class that the homework was changed to page 238 in the textbook not page 234" their teacher said.

Ellie shoved her hands in the pocket of her grey blazer and felt her lunch money. She followed the flow of the crowd that was on their way to lunch.

When she arrived at the cafeteria she saw her friends sitting at one table and the boys sitting at another.

Tyler was sitting facing the entrance and smiled when he saw her before waving happily, Ellie waved back and went on the lunch line.

Ten minutes later after paying for her lunch (a lettuce, tomato sandwich, a little bit of French fries, and a carton of milk.

"Hey girl" Christina said.

"Um…Ellie do you mind sitting over there today? We have some private matters to take care of." Kat said.

Ellie looked at her and furrowed her eyebrows "yeah…sure." She turned around and tried to act like it wasn't a big deal.

"ELLIE!" Cassidy called her friend over.

"Sup Cassie" Ellie said.

"Listen you're probably the only friend I know that would do this OK because all the other girls are…prude if you will do you want to come sit with the boys with me?"

"Sure" Ellie smirked…she couldn't wait to see the look on Kat's smug face when she saw HER sitting with Tyler deep down though Ellie knew she wasn't doing it for that though. She wanted to sit with Cassidy and the boys anyway even if Kat cared or not.

"Sup" Cassidy said coming over to the table.

"Hey bitches" Ryan said.

"I am not a bitch and you are not a pimp get that through your brain!" Cassidy said.

"Feisty" Ryan said and the boys cracked up.

"Do you mind if we sit here or you know what…this is a free country I don't need your permission" Cassidy sat down and Ryan picked her up off of the table and put her in the chair next to him.

"Do you want to sit here Ellie?" Tyler asked gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

"Why surely" Ellie said.

Kat glared at Ellie from the other table but Ellie couldn't really tell…or at least she pretended she couldn't tell.

"OK I hate to sound like an asshole but screw Ms. Peninsula she expects me to do four fucking 1,000 word essays on rules I mean what the fuck dude…what the fuck!" Seth said.

"That's just bitchy" Jack said.

Ellie began to think…not really thinking but analyzing she was analyzing her friends crushes somewhat.

Jack was really quiet so she thought Jack would be better for Tori since Tori was the quiet one in the group.

Ryan seemed to have a crush on Christina and Ellie thought that he would be good with either Christina or Kat.

Seth and Natalie were great together they were both loud and spoke their mind. But Ellie saw Cassidy and what she was doing. Cassidy seemed to be analyzing (well staring) at Seth!

That didn't exactly surprise Ellie since what she just thought was basically the male version of Cassidy. Crushes were so complicated!

Ellie didn't really hear what anyone was saying until Tyler spoke "Hey Ellie do you want to knock me up later? I need some help with an English assignment."

"DUDE!" Ryan said.

"Oh shit I forgot that in America that has a completely different meaning no do you want to come to me flat I meant." Tyler said.

Ellie couldn't believe it her crush had just asked HER to come over he didn't ask KAT he asked HER.

Ellie couldn't help looking over to her friends' table and then turned back to Tyler.

"Sure…who do you have for English?" Ellie asked.

"Mrs. Talia" Tyler said.

"She's tough" Ellie said.

"AMEN!" Seth said and the boys (and Cassidy and Ellie) laughed.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Room: 315_

_Tuesday, September 12_

_1:00pm_

As Kat Serrano sat in Mr. Correia's room for Science she began to think about everything that had happened at lunch. What if she had let Ellie sit with them? Then she wouldn't have gotten to sit with Tyler…her Tyler.

Kat didn't care what Ellie had to say Tyler was HERS and she didn't care if she had to step on everyone else in order to prove that.

"Alright class now we're going to be doing a worksheet about Lab Safety and then we will be moving on to lab tools and measurements. Each of you will work with a partner." Mr. Correia said and with that he began to call out the names.

Kat started thinking and began praying that she would get to work with Tyler and then thought of something even more amazing (#1 Ellie wasn't in this class and #2 her and Tyler's last names both started with S! It was perfect).

Sure enough Mr. Correia announced "Kat Serrano you will be working with Tyler Sheehan. Now Tyler, in America we don't use the Metric System usually however, in Science class we do but don't get that confused with your math class. OK?"

Kat now couldn't believe it! If Tyler had any trouble she could help him! And she would get to have a conversation with him for the whole period! Which conveniently happened to be an hour long!

Sometimes luck just happened to come at the exact same time as it was needed.

Mr. Correia dismissed the class to get into their pairs and Kat spotted Tyler talking to one of his friends.

"Tyler!" she shouted and he instantly turned around.

"Are you me partner?" he asked.

"Yes" Kat said impatiently wasn't he excited to work with her?

"OK…what do they call you?" Tyler asked.

HE DIDN'T KNOW HER NAME! WTF!

"My name is Katherine Nadia Serrano but they call me Kat" Kat said.

"Like the animal?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I'm feisty like the kitten" Kat said.

"Isn't there a candy called a Kat? Tyler asked.

"Kit Kat" Kat answered.

Tyler pretended to stroke an invisible beard and said "we should get to work."

"Do you need help?" Kat asked.

Tyler looked instantly offended as if she thought he was dumb or something "Um, I don't really know yet."

Kat looked at him and admired how blue his eyes were they seemed to be almost paralyzing her as she sat in her chair.

"Are you OK?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah I was just thinking" Kat said expecting him to ask 'about what?'

"Oh…well we should be working" Tyler said.

"OK" Kat said disappointed.

Although she didn't want to admit it she was sort of annoyed that he was showing no interest in her at all. I mean what was not interesting about her and after all she was about five times prettier than Ellie the only reason he probably liked Ellie was because she was British right? I mean he liked Kat right? RIGHT?

Kat couldn't bear the thought of Tyler liking Ellie more than her I mean this was ELLIE WEBSTER we were talking about here. Ellie was practically a boy and she didn't even wear makeup. Kat knew she shouldn't be thinking badly about her friend but she couldn't help it. When it came to crushes nothing really mattered anymore.

Tyler and Kat worked on their worksheet and Tyler ended up being really smart! Kat couldn't understand why he needed help with his English assignment. He pretty much did all the work.

"How are you so smart?" Kat asked.

"Well in Ireland I was in the advanced placement program."

"Wow so what is your favorite subject?" Kat asked.

"Geography" Tyler replied.

"Me too!" although her favorite subject really was Fashion Design class.

"Really?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I took an advanced class last year" Kat said although none of this was true it didn't really matter since Tyler wouldn't know the difference.

Kat made a mental note in her head though to get good at Geography before she proved it to Tyler.

"Are you good at Language Arts?" Kat asked.

"You mean English? Yeah I guess I'm pretty good at it" Tyler said.

"Oh" now Kat was getting frustrated why was he making up that he was bad at English and asked Ellie to come over. Unless that meant one thing HE LIKED HER!

After the bell rang Kat went on her Facebook from her phone and wrote

"_I have officially lost faith in society" _and after posting that she couldn't help but searching in

_Tyler Sheehan_

She found him and looked at his wall. His profile picture was what looked like him and a couple of his friends probably from Ireland before he moved. He had 479 friends and all over his wall were posts from people saying how much they missed him.

Kat was also angered when she saw that he was already friends with Ellie so she clicked "Add as Friend."

_Hillside Definite School _

_The Parking Lot_

_Tuesday, September 12_

_2:35pm_

"I CANNAWT believe Ellie ditched us to go hang out with Tyler!" Kat said.

"You're only saying that because you're jealous tell us straight to our faces that if he asked you to hang out you would've done the same thing." Natalie said.

"But Ellie doesn't like Tyler at least not that way" Tori said.

"Puh lease do you think I'm a tard?" Kat asked.

"Kat sweetie can we just drop the subject please?" Christina asked.

"FINE miss-mycrushlifeisperfect" Kat said.

"Do you see my crush asking me to hang out no…but he will…soon."

"Jack seems really quiet" Tori said.

"Honestly I think you should go for Ian" Natalie said.

"Ian's a weirdo" Christina said.

"HEY!" they heard a boy's voice call from behind them and turned around to see Nick Harrington coming up behind them.

"GO AWAY NICK! No one likes you" Natalie said angrily.

"Relax sister" Nick said.

"No go away! Go hang out with your own friends" Natalie said.

"No" Nick said.

"I'm telling mom and then guess what?" Natalie asked.

"NO alright fine" Nick said and Natalie smirked.

"Don't be so mean to him all the time" Tori said.

"Why he's sooooooooo annoying."

"Yeah but at least he's cute unlike José" Kat said.

"Or at least he's not a twin" Tori said.

They all looked at Christina "at least he's not a girl!" she said.

"I've always wanted a little sister and Brianna's so cute."

"No only around my friends she is" Christina said and the girls laughed.

"Come on let's go get some froyo" Christina said.

"Alright" the girls all said together.

_Tyler's aunt's apartment_

_Tyler Sheehan's bedroom_

_Tuesday, September 12_

_4:25pm_

After walking home from school and watching Tyler's soccer practice. Tyler told Ellie he could skip it but she wanted to watch.

Tyler and Ellie picked Tyler's eight year old sister Holly up from homework club and they walked to his apartment.

After taking the elevator up to the fifth floor and apartment 5D. Tyler unlocked the door and let Ellie in but said stopped his sister.

"Passcode please?"

"Tyler! Stop let me in" Holly cried.

"What's the passcode?" Tyler asked.

"Quit being a dick and let me in" Holly said.

"Are you being smart with me?" Tyler asked.

"No" Holly said.

"OK" Tyler said and with that he picked his sister up and held her by her feet upside down.

"Tyler leave your poor sister alone" Ellie said.

"Yeah Tyler leave me alone" Holly said.

"You started it!" Tyler shouted.

"Me? You started with your shite asking me 'what's the passcode'"

"OK fine now goodbye" Tyler said gesturing for Ellie to follow him and Holly stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Sorry me sister and meself like to fool around a lot" Tyler explained.

"Nah it's cool I wish my brothers hung out with me more…they barely pay attention to me." Ellie said.

"Isn't Harry in college though?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah but he lives at home" Ellie said.

"Ah I see" Tyler said stroking an invisible beard again.

Ellie rolled her eyes and said "alright so what do you have for English?"

Tyler got his bag and pulled out a sheet that was half crumpled up.

"Seriously?" Ellie asked.

"What?" Tyler said.

"Do you realize that you have to hand this in tomorrow…to MRS. TALIA!" Ellie said.

"Yeah" Tyler said.

"She's going to kill you!" Ellie said.

"Eh I really don't give a shit" Tyler said.

"Nice way to be talking about schoolwork Tyler Sheehan!" Ellie scolded.

"I'm just kidding" Tyler said.

"Go figure" Ellie said.

Tyler laughed and looked at her to be honest with himself Tyler Sheehan understood his English assignment perfectly he only used it as an excuse to hang out with Ellie.

"Seriously Tyler you don't understand this?" Ellie asked.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Did you read the book?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Tyler asked.

"So you just answer the questions about it" Ellie said.

"Oh…I got confused because she didn't explain it as good as you" Tyler said.

Ellie took a deep breath but secretly she was thinking _Is Tyler Sheehan actually flirting with me!_

"I met your friend Kat during Science today" Tyler said.

"Yeah…" Ellie said.

"Yeah she's OK but honestly she has a really big ego" Tyler said.

"Really?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah you didn't notice?" Tyler asked.

"No" Ellie lied.

"She was treating me like I was an idiot" Tyler continued and Ellie shook her head ever so slightly.

"She was trying to flirt with you" she said quietly.

"She was making it too obvious" Tyler said.

"Why do you not like her?" Ellie asked.

"No she seems OK but she seems like every other girl in school" Tyler said.

"A conformist" Ellie muttered.

"Exactly" Tyler said.

Ellie had somewhat picked up on the fact that Tyler perfectly understood his homework but she didn't care. She was happy to be hanging out with him. He was cool and he had a good perspective of the world.

She liked the fact that he didn't like it when girls acted not like their true selves just so they would fit in. Ellie knew that she was definitely falling more and more for Tyler Sheehan.

She just wondered how much longer until her friends figured it out?


	9. Authors Note and Sneak Peak chapter 8

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while…I'm working on a new chapter but have had writers block :( anyways I'm creating a rival clique for the PC: 2 (Spoiler!)I would like to give YOU the opportunity to help me create the characters. **

**Here is the Form for creating your character**

Name: (First, Middle, Last)

Nickname: (if they have one)

Age: (11, 12, 13)

Mother: (Note: one of the parents has to be from the clique series (if you want both can be))

Father:

Personality:

Physical Description (Hair color, eye color, short, tall, etc.)

**I will give a little sneak peak of the next chapter. **

"What is this all about?" Natalie asked Tori who was sitting next to her.

"I've no idea…but all I know is that we've been sitting here for the past half an hour!"

"Puh lease there is absolutely nothing to worry about" Christina said.

"Hello…attention…can I have everyone's attention please!" the principal said into the microphone and the auditorium calmed down. Rows of uniformed boys and girls made it look like a pattern if you had a bird's eye view of the auditorium. "Alright good morning Students."

"Good Morning Ms. Spencer" the children all said back.

"Alright I know that it's only a week into the school year but I shouldn't have sprung this on you. You are all getting new schedules since we are adding some new courses in. You are all to go back to your homerooms to get your new schedules" Ms. Spencer said.

"What!"

"SERIOUSLY!"

"Are you fucking kidding me!" was the first thing Christina said upon hearing the news.

**How will this affect the clique and their crushes? Submit your own characters and review to find out…also for any twilight fans please check out some my other stories (The Secret Life of Hazel Cullen, Dusk) **


	10. Rival Clique Revealed!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the character submissions! I received some PMs from some people suggesting characters as well. All of the submissions were amazing! But only five were chosen and those five were. **

Drumroll please…

**Alpha – Sophia "Sophi" Baxter (Daughter of Skye Hamilton and Dune Baxter) submitted by splendeur**

Personality: Sophisticated & cold. She's nice to her best friends, but if you don't know her she's icy.

**Beta – Bailey Hurley (Daughter of Nikki Dalton and Kemp Hurley) submitted by LilyLilyLoo**

Personality: Bailey is the beta of this clique and is a huge flirt. Guys drool over her just after a wink. She is really good at keeping secrets and is a good friend to her clique.

**Gamma – Gina Foley (Daughter of Abby Boyd and Connor Foley) submitted by guest **

Personality: She's the type of girl who thinks that she's the most perfect human and everyone else is below her. She thinks that you have to respect her or else. Despite the fact that she's not the alpha she knows where she stands in the clique. She's the type of girl who thinks she's liked but everyone secretly hates her. She is also a rulesetter type of girl and will call people out on stuff she finds "loserlike" or "uncool"

**Delta – Phoebe "PJ" Abeley (Daughter of Chris Abeley and Fawn) submitted by anonymous PM **

Personality: Phoebe is the delta of the clique, she is sweet and cheerful to people she likes but if she is double crossed or insulted by you in any way she will make your life a living hell. She also knows how to act "caring" in front of adults.

**Omega – Alyssa Hastings (Daughter of Strawberry McAdams and Griffin Hastings) submitted by anonymous PM **

Personality: Alyssa is quiet and dark. She is the one who tends to do the right thing in the group. She sometimes has anger problems but cools off when she gets alone time. Sometimes she is excluded from the group but has the tendency to throw herself in there. She knows everything about everybody and is very nosy.


	11. Chapter 8

_Westchester Mall_

_Tuesday, September 12_

_5:30pm_

Christina, Natalie, Kat, and Tori had just gotten some frozen yogurt from the shop and were off to Hermia's, a dress store for fancy events.

"Um…why are we here again?" Tori asked.

"Because I want to look for something to wear to Jessica's Bat Mitzvah" Christina said.

"Oh shit I forgot when is that?" Natalie asked.

"I think it's this Saturday." Kat said.

"Why is she having it so early?" Tori asked.

"She got held back so she's turning thirteen." Christina said.

"Oh" the girls all said.

"Are the boys invited?" Kat asked.

"I don't think so…at least not the crushes because Jessica isn't really friends with them she's more friends with the next popular boy's clique." Christina explained.

"You guys let's talk about our crushes…how are things going?" Natalie asked.

"Well Jack seems to be really quiet but he's hot anyway…I wish he was a little more…loud though I really like him but I don't know it's kind of fuzzy." Christina said because the truth was she was getting frustrated her progress with Jack wasn't going too well. Jack seemed to have a crush on some other girl her Language Arts class.

Christina didn't want to admit that Jack rejected her offer to work with him in class and that he worked with that girl instead.

"Well things with Ryan are going OK too he's so funny though. We work together in class a lot and he said I was one of the smartest girls he knows." Tori said blushing because she wasn't being very modest but her friends didn't notice since Tori never was proud of herself.

"I think he's using you" Kat grumbled.

"Maybe…but I don't think so Ryan is never serious about school work until he came across Tori" Natalie said.

"How are things with Tyler?" Christina asked Kat.

"Well let's see he's hanging out with another girl right now and he didn't even know my name today when we worked together in Science he didn't even seem like he wanted to but I bet he's playing hard to get."

"Well I'm sure you're right about him playing hard to get. It's not fair though I mean Ellie doesn't even like Tyler and she's having a smoother time with him then we're having with our crushes."

"He probably only likes her because she's British" Natalie said.

"Yeah…speaking of which how are things with you and Seth?" Christina said.

"Good…he's like the male version of me but he's different because he has a sweet romantic side." Natalie said.

"Ooh does that mean any action?" Kat asked.

"No…of course not" Natalie said.

"I just got a text from my mom I have to get home...can you call Harold to pick us up?" Tori asked.

"Yeah sure…I was just going to say that anyway." Christina picked up her phone and dialed Harold…she needed to take a nice long Jacuzzi bath when she got home.

_Hillside Definite School _

_Wednesday, September 13 _

_8:30am_

"What is this all about?" Natalie asked Tori who was sitting next to her.

"I've no idea…but all I know is that we've been sitting here for the past half an hour!"

"Puh lease there is absolutely nothing to worry about" Christina said.

"Hello…attention…can I have everyone's attention please!" the principal said into the microphone and the auditorium calmed down. Rows of uniformed boys and girls made it look like a pattern if you had a bird's eye view of the auditorium. "Alright good morning Students."

"Good Morning Ms. Spencer" the children all said back.

"Alright I know that it's only a week into the school year but I shouldn't have sprung this on you. You are all getting new schedules since we are adding some new courses in. You are all to go back to your homerooms to get your new schedules" Ms. Spencer said.

"What!"

"SERIOUSLY!"

"Are you fucking kidding me!" was the first thing Christina said upon hearing the news.

Mrs. Jilio ushered her students back to her classroom and handed out each of their schedules.

"I still have Mrs. Jilio for homeroom!" Ellie said.

"Me too" Natalie said.

Christina, Tori, and Kat didn't have homeroom with Ellie and Natalie. Natalie was also in Ellie's fifth period classes.

Christina didn't have any classes with Ellie at all and neither did Tori. Ellie had Language Arts and Social Studies with Kat.

One thing was on Ellie's mind at that point…Tyler! What if she didn't have any classes with him! She would die…what if he was in a class with Kat and not her? What if he started liking Kat? Deep down though Ellie only wanted Tyler to be happy.

The bell rang and Ellie went to gym…first period. She was all alone and she hated it. She wouldn't mind being alone except the fact that the girls in the other clique…the rival clique of the PC: in her class their clique was called Bubbilicious.

The alpha was named Sophia Baxter but was called "Sophi" for short Sophi was the daughter of Skye Hamilton who was admired by Ellie's mother as a child but they occasionally fought before Skye got sent to Alpha Academy. Sophi's dad was Dune Baxter who was Tori's mother's childhood crush/boyfriend. Dune was a surfer as a kid and still was he had his own surf shop and taught kids how to surf.

Now in a normal world it would make sense for the PC: 2 and Bubbilicious to get along and join forces into two cliques but that was never happening.

Sophi had an alpha all the way personality to her she was sophisticated and cold to people she didn't know but enjoyed being chased and having people want to be part of her clique. She was only nice to her best friends though and was notorious for that fact.

Her sidekicks? Bailey Hurley who was the daughter of Nikki Dalton, Christina's father's former crusher but it was only one sided. Bailey's father was Kemp Hurley who was a VERY famous reality TV show host. Like Sophi Bailey was only nice to her friends but she was a HUH YUGE flirt. She often used those skills to steal guys which always annoyed the other girls in the grade but did Bailey care…no?

Gina Foley, the gamma daughter of Abby Boyd and Connor Foley two famous childhood actors who decided to settle for a more humble life. Both had run ins with the original PC especially Massie, Alicia, and Claire. Gina thinks that she's the most perfect person and resented others that weren't "cool" and "popular" like her.

Phoebe "PJ" Hastings the daughter of Chris Abeley and Fawn who knew the original PC as children as well. PJ was also the cousin of Ellie's friend Cassidy. PJ is sweet and cheerful but if you double cross her you need to watch out

Then as the omega you have Alyssa Hastings who is the daughter of Griffin Hastings and Strawberry McAdams also connected as children to the original PC. Alyssa is quiet and dark but what she's really doing is eavesdropping. She knows everything about everyone and is VERY nosy so you really have to watch out what you're talking about around her.

As Ellie looked around the gym for a place to sit she didn't really see much the only thing she saw was some of the wannabees following Sophi while they were all trying to talk.

Bailey was in the center of a bunch of guys who Ellie recognized from last year as being real dicks. Their names were Richie, Bobby, Zack, Jared, and Damien.

Ellie sat down in front of an empty row which unfortunately became filled with the other boys.

"So I hear that there are some major things going on with the PC: 2" Alyssa said.

"Shush!" Sophi snapped at her gesturing to Ellie and the girls immediately got silent.

"Oh my gosh did you see that new loser kid?" Gina asked.

"The Irish one? I know he's so weird!" Bailey said.

"Ugh tell me about it but that's not our problem now!" PJ said.

"What is?" Alyssa asked.

Sophi gestured to Ellie again. Ellie almost half loved the way they thought that she couldn't hear a word they were saying but she could.

"Oh did you and you know kiss at the party on Saturday?" PJ asked nudging Bailey.

"Naturally I mean no guy can resist these things" Bailey said popping her lips after reapplying a new coat of lip gloss.

"OK you seriously need to stop with the lip gloss now" Sophi said.

Ellie remained silent and tried not to care about what the girls were saying.

A girl came over to sit by Ellie.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" Ellie said.

"There's no one else in our class" the girl said.

"I know they're all such dicks" Ellie said.

"What's a dick?" the girl asked.

Ellie then changed the subject; she was beginning to see that in the school there was two different types of people. The popular people who only wanted power, the popular people who were nice to everyone, and the people who were naïve Ellie was beginning to think that there was no one in the middle. She hated living in a place where everything was so classified.

After gym was over Ellie walked out of gym with one conclusion the first week of seventh grade was a real hit and now…it sucked leaving her with the disappointed feeling of eating a really bad dessert.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_12:30pm_

_Wednesday, September 13_

Going in the cafeteria seemed more normal. Ellie was relieved when she saw her friends it was like she was seeing something familiar after going practically all morning without anyone.

The PC:2 and Bubbilicious did not have the same lunch period so it was kind of a relief for the cliques to not have to deal with each other.

"Ehmagawd guess what!" Christina said.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"Sophi Back-Der is in my French class." Christina said.

"Seriously?" Kat asked.

"Yeah" Christina said.

"They're all in my gym class" Ellie muttered.

"They were making fun of Tyler before" Tori said.

"WHAT!" Kat said.

"I know it was so mean they were being such bitches about it" Tori said.

"Watch how Bailey tries to steal him from me!" Kat said.

"Oh yeah and she can usually get any guy" Natalie said.

"Well if you use your tits that'll definitely help" Christina joked.

Kat's face turned red when someone made fun of her C-cups that she inherited from her mother.

"Gina Foley was working on him in the hallway before" Natalie said.

"Are you trying to make me mad?" Kat asked.

"No I'm just letting you know" Natalie said.

"I kind of think it's mean that PJ doesn't even acknowledge Cassidy at school I mean they are cousins." Ellie said.

"So are we technically" Kat said.

"Yeah I know our mothers are practically sisters" Tori said.

"TMBI" Christina said.

Lunch passed and Ellie went to Spanish that she prayed she didn't have with any one of the Bubbilicious girls.

As soon as she walked into the classroom she knew it was going to be bad, CJ, Damien, and Sammy were in there and they were the main admirers of the Bubbilicious girls however, they were rejected by the PC: 2 last year so maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

It was as soon as Bailey Hurley walked into the room and sat down in the front of the room and whipped her deep brown wavy hair blowing the scent of Calvin Klein Euphoria around the whole room. Personally Ellie hated that smell so she tried to focus on the board in front of her.

Their teacher walked into the room and Bailey said "did it suddenly just get really cold in here" all the boys started laughing and some of the girls cackled.

Ellie didn't exactly find it very funny so she just sat there.

"Well I guess not all of us have a good sense of humor" Bailey mumbled and Ellie pretended to laugh.

Overall Spanish was OK with a bunch of annoying comments from Bailey which if ignored made the class go faster somewhat.

For sixth period Ellie had social studies and as soon as she walked into the classroom she saw a boy with messy blonde hair turned around talking to another boy and sat down in the back of the room next to Kat.

Their teacher gave them new seats and Ellie found herself sitting next to the boy with the messy blonde hair who of course was none other than Tyler Sheehan! She breathed a sigh of relief because if he was in her social studies class then that meant that he was in her Language Arts class too. The only downside was that those were also the two classes she had with Kat…great.

"Hey" Tyler said turning to Ellie.

"Hey."

"I definitely don't fancy this new schedule" Tyler said.

"Tell me about it" Ellie said.

"Although now it's not so bad" Tyler said.

Ellie smirked "Kat right?"

"No" Tyler said.

Ellie was shocked she thought he was happy that he was in Kat's class. It wasn't adding up.

"Social Studies is me favorite subject though" Tyler said.

"Mine too" Ellie said.

"Really!" Tyler said.

"Really" Ellie said and Tyler smirked.

Ellie turned around without really meaning to and saw Kat's face. It made her feel terrible. Like betraying a friend but it wasn't really her fault because it was Mr. Lin who put them next to each other.

When the bell rang and Social Studies class was done the girls all went to Language Arts where Ellie was relieved that none of the Bubbilicious girls were in her class.

Mrs. Hampton had them work in groups and let them pick. Tyler chose to work with Ellie and Kat joined them along with a boy named Michael whom Christina dated for two days last year. They had to do a packet based on a reading which was pretty easy.

"I'm having a bit of trouble Ellie can you help me?" Tyler asked however he wasn't able to keep a straight face.

"Tyler…you know perfectly well how to do work" Ellie said and Tyler snapped his fingers.

"Rats you figured me out" he said.

The end bell rang and the class all left the room and went to their lockers. The PC: 2 all met each other in the front hall.

"What do you girls want to do?" she asked.

"Let's go watch the boys' soccer practice" Kat said.

"That's stalking" Tori muttered.

"OK Tori so you don't want to watch Ryan running around possibly shirtless?" Natalie asked.

"Good point" Tori said.

"Yeah but Ryan's the goalie" Ellie pointed out.

"So? Goalies can take off their shirts" Kat said.

Christina just rolled her eyes she wanted to see Jack playing soccer so she said "we're going to watch the boys play soccer and that's that."

So the PC: 2 went to go watch their crushes on the soccer field.

_Hillside Definite School _

_The Soccer Field_

_Wednesday, September 13_

_3:05pm_

The boys all came out of the locker room as the girls watched from their post under the bleachers. Ryan took his place in the goal and Tyler and Seth started shooting on him.

Tori sat staring at her crush while Ellie, Natalie, and Kat were all staring at Tyler and Seth. Christina spotted Jack passing the ball with one of the other boys on the team and admired how perfect he looked.

The coach came out and the boys all huddled in and started doing some drills.

"Oh shit" Ellie muttered turning around and seeing the Bubbilicious girls walking.

"Ehmagawd I can't believe that Michael is still not over Christina" Alyssa was saying.

"I know but honestly he is so not in her league" PJ said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sophi hissed.

"Well I think Michael is a loser" Gina said.

"Got that right" Bailey said.

"Listen do you girls want to be the head clique or not? Because if you are going to keep complimenting Christina Fisher I am not dealing with you" Sophi stomped.

"Christina was a loser for dumping him" Bailey said.

"Ex-cuh-use me" Christina said coming out from under the bleachers.

"Oh hey Cuh-Ristin-UH" Sophi said.

"Hey Soggy Back der" Christina said and Kat and Natalie snickered.

"At least my mother wasn't a former LBR" Sophi said turning to her clique.

"At least my mom wasn't dumb enough to marry a surfer who makes no money." Christina said.

"Excuse me?" Sophi asked.

"You heard me" Christina said.

"You little bitch" Sophi said.

"Take that back" Christina said.

"Or what?" Sophi asked.

"Or I'll make sure that you have no chance with oh yeah what's his name…oh yeah Michael I heard that you've got a thing for him?" Christina said pretending to be innocent.

"Opposite of True!" Alyssa called out from behind.

"You would know because you are a stalker who has no life and HAS to know everything about everyone" Kat said.

"Woah…what?" Alyssa asked.

"You heard me." Kat said.

"Yeah well you have no life because you just insult everyone and go around acting like a dirty little whore" Gina said to Kat who launched herself at Gina.

Christina went to help Kat and the girls all started fighting.

"HEY! HEY WHAT'S GOING ON BACK THERE!" the soccer coach asked and he saw ten girls covered in dirt and very…very angry.

**PLEASE REVIEW! (Note if you have constructive criticism I accept that as well. Also let me know what you think of the SYOC characters)**


	12. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm going to be using the Bubbilicious girls as more background characters such as how Strawberry and Kori were in the Clique series so they might not be around as much. **

_The Webster Estate_

_Wednesday, September 13_

_4:15pm_

"Well it makes me so proud to have a daughter that's been fighting!" Massie said angrily at Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie.

"Girls that's right! What was the whole purpose of getting into that fight and nearly being expelled from HD school!" Kristen said.

"We're sorry just we had to defend your honor I mean they were being so…bitchy!" Natalie said.

"Natalie! Don't talk like that" Dylan scolded her daughter.

"Oh come on it's not like you didn't talk that way when you were children!" Natalie huffed back.

"That doesn't make it right!" Alicia said.

"Oh come on ma" Kat said.

"We'll discuss this later" Claire said.

"Girls…why don't you go sit in Ellie's room while we discuss what your punishment should be" Massie said.

The girls didn't say anything as they tramped up the stairs to Ellie's bedroom.

"I can't believe them!" Christina said.

"I know but in a way I guess they're right" Tori said.

"Of course you would say that!" Kat said.

"Ehmagawd!" Tori said and Kat just shrugged.

"Look guys why don't we try to just move past this whole thing and try to focus on what's really important here?" Ellie asked.

"True dat" Natalie said.

"Agreeing with Ellie on this one" Kat said allowing herself a small smile with her friend.

"Me too" Tori said.

"Christina?" the girls all asked.

"Well as your alpha I don't think we should just let this go…we rule the school not Bubbilicious and shouldn't we be the ones to show them that?" Christina asked.

"Well you do have a point" the girls all sighed.

"We have to remember that WE are the PC: 2 WE are the daughters of the royalty…WE are the alphas of the school!" Christina said.

"Got that right" the girls chorused back.

"I think that first off though we need to start making things happen with our crushes…if we all get them as our boyfriends then Bubbilicious will know not to mess with us and also I want Jack as my boyfriend I don't know about you!" Christina said.

But just as the other girls could answer they were summoned downstairs by their parents.

"Girls we have come to a decision and have concluded that…" Derrick began.

"Christina…you will be doing a week of your regular chores but with no allowance" Cam and Claire said.

"WHAT! Are you serious I'm not a slave! Besides I'm saving up to get the new IPhone!" Christina said.

"That is your punishment young lady I don't want to hear another word" Claire said.

Christina huffed but said nothing.

"Natalie, you are not allowed to eat any candy for one week." Dylan said.

"MOM! THAT IS WAY TOO HARSH! COME ON!" Natalie yelled.

"No arguing" Dylan simply said.

"Katherine, you are not permitted to shop or buy anything new at all for a one week which means no going to the mall at all." Alicia and Shane said.

"Wait you have got to be kidding me…but that's like punishing all of us!" Kat said.

"Yes…we all agreed that you all would not be going shopping for one week" Massie said and the girls (except Ellie and Tori groaned).

Tori had to do community service for one week and Ellie…well Ellie was grounded which meant no hanging out with friends…no going out after school and no computer/ television or cell phones for one week. Massie thought James was being a little too harsh but that was how he had been punished as a child and it was effective for him besides Harry and Luke had received the same punishment when they did something wrong.

_**One Week Later…**_

_Hillside Definite School_

_Thursday, September 21_

_7:45am_

Christina was more than happy that her week's punishment was over but was annoyed that her mother made her promise to not get into another fight with the Bubbilicious girls Christina tried to protest but Claire wouldn't hear it.

As the PC: 2 walked into Hillside Definite School they felt like different people more of one difference…they felt more free. Nothing could stop them…literally nothing.

Five boys walked up to them…Jack Thompson, Seth Hubble, Ryan Stella, Tyler Sheehan, and Ian Hotz.

"Hey girls…what's up?" they asked casually.

"Nothing" the girls answered in unison.

"You still grounded?" Tyler asked Ellie who shook her head.

"Either am I" Kat said and Ellie looked at Tyler.

"Well that's good for both of you" Tyler said and the boys stayed to chat for a while but eventually had to go to class along with the rest of the girls.

Natalie and Ellie went to Mrs. Jilio's room for homeroom and chatted for a while. Ellie was just praying that Kat wasn't going to steal Tyler from her. She knew it was probably going to happen but wanted to feel like Tyler liked her for as long as possible.

After the bell rang for homeroom Ellie was off to her General Music Class, then she had technology and next she had Language Arts…with Tyler!

She walked in and saw Kat sitting and took her assigned seat next to her friend.

"Hey Ellie" Kat said.

"Hey Kat" Ellie said.

"What's up?" Kat asked.

"Nothing much" Kat said.

Tyler walked into the room at that minute

"What's up Tyler something Sheehan" Kat said.

"Something?" Tyler asked.

"I have no clue what your middle name is" Kat said and Tyler smiled slightly while Ellie felt her stomach drop.

"It's Connor…Tyler Connor Sheehan" Tyler said.

"Nice" Kat said.

"Hey Ellie" Tyler said.

"Hey Tyler" Ellie said.

"What's the craic?" Tyler asked.

"I dunno" Ellie said and Tyler chuckled.

"Hey I saw your brother last night at the soccer game" he said.

"Yeah he plays defense right?" Ellie asked.

"You don't know what position your own brother plays?" Tyler asked.

"Sometimes I don't remember" Ellie said and Kat cleared her throat.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah I have an older sister named Paige who's sixteen and a little brother named José but we call him Leo since that's his middle name. What about you?" Kat asked although she already knew he had a sister.

"I have a sister called Holly she's eight." Tyler replied.

"Alright class settle down and stop talking" Mrs. Talia said. "Now you're going to be getting back your free write stories with a grade on it and some comments about how you did I want this done quickly and quietly so no talking!"

"Phoebe Abeley?"

PJ came up and got her story and sat down. After about a dozen more names Mrs. Talia called out "Katherine Serrano?" and then "Tyler Sheehan?" although she pronounced it "Shee-Hahn."

And after several more names "Ellie Webster?"

"What did you get?" Kat asked as Ellie sat down. Ellie stared at her paper and saw that she got a 4 plus out of 5.

"Four plus what about you?"

"Three" Kat said.

"That's OK" Ellie said.

"No it's not!" Kat snapped.

"What did you get Tyler?" Ellie asked as Tyler was sitting at the table next to them.

"Five what about you girls?"

"I got a three and Ellie got a two plus" Kat said.

"Can I see?" Tyler asked.

"You can see mine but I don't know if Ellie wants you to see hers." Kat said.

"You can see mine it's OK" Ellie said giving her paper to Tyler before Kat could say anything.

Tyler winked at Ellie after seeing she really hadn't gotten a two plus but Ellie wasn't so sure she wanted him to see what she was writing.

Ellie's story was about a girl who was the loser of her grade and she had a crush on a boy who was popular. But her best friend also liked him and her best friend was really good at flirting it was a short story about how the girls' heart was broken when she found out that her crush and best friend were dating but she learned to deal with it in the end.

The bell rang for the class to go to Social Studies just as Tyler was finished reading Ellie's story.

"I'll read yours tomorrow Kat…I promise" Tyler said.

Mr. Lin was writing on the board and was handing out packets to the class "For our new unit will be about cultures, stereotypes and discrimination. We are going to begin with cultures that are often stereotyped or confused with each other." Mr. Lin said.

Tyler and Ellie couldn't help but side glance at each other since they knew Mr. Lin was going to probably use them as an example.

"Potatoes!" some kid shouted out and nudged Tyler who turned and pretended to laugh.

"That is an example of a stereotype that Irish people only eat potatoes." Mr. Lin said.

"I hate potatoes." Tyler muttered and Ellie laughed.

"A lot of people think that I'm supposed to have blonde hair and blue eyes because I'm part German" some girl said.

"That's right Amanda…good example. Katherine?"

"That Irish people are redheads" Kat said.

"Good."

"A lot of people think that I eat cats because I'm Chinese" a girl named Maggie said.

Ellie raised her hand "Yes Ellie?" Mr. Lin asked.

"Well apparently I'm supposed to only drink tea, have bad teeth, and only talk with a London accent." Ellie said.

"But that's not true…stereotyping is damaging to a culture because of what it portrays them to the rest of the world. Ellie knows that she doesn't like tea but because of movie portrayals people just assume that because she's British she likes tea Am I right Ellie?" Mr. Lin asked.

"Yes" Ellie said.

They went on to learn about different stereotypes and did an exercise about what came to mind when they saw a picture of a person of several races.

The bell rang and the class was dismissed to go to lunch.

"Tyler I feel so bad for you" Kat said.

"Um…why?" Tyler asked.

"Because of stereotypes." Kat said.

"Thanks but it's OK" Tyler said.

"Did you get my friend request on Facebook?" Kat asked.

"Yeah I think I accepted it" Tyler said.

"I have six hundred and ninety seven friends" Kat said.

"Really?" Tyler said.

"Yeah" Kat said and they reached the cafeteria.

"See you later, Kat…Ellie" Tyler said winking at Ellie.

Ellie and Kat went to go sit at the table where Christina, Natalie, and Tori were sitting along with Jack, Ryan, Seth, and Ian.

"Hey girlies" Kat said.

"Hey Ehmagawd I haven't seen any of you in forever it seems" Christina said.

"Tell me about it" Natalie said just as Seth stole one of her tater tots. "HEY! You no steal my tater tots!" she said.

"Too late" Seth said and Natalie responded by flicking his hair with her fingers.

"Yeah buddy!" Tyler said coming to sit down next to Ellie.

"Why are you so excited?" Jack asked.

"I just got a memo that me sister went home sick so I don't have to wait for her after school!" Tyler explained.

"Yeah but we still have soccer" Ian said.

"So? Football's cool right?" Tyler asked.

"If you really think about it calling it football does make more sense I mean it is played with your foot." Kat said.

"No shit" Tyler said jokingly.

"Oh yeah guess what?" Christina asked.

"What?" the girls asked.

"My parents said that I might be able to have a Halloween party at the house this year." Christina said.

"Are we invited?" Ryan asked.

"No…you're not because no one likes you" Tori said jokingly.

Ryan pretended to cry and Tori assured him she was kidding and he said that he knew.

A bee flew into the cafeteria and Ian jumped up with his notebook and began swatting at it and the rest of the boys joined in. They kept trying to hit the bee and kill it.

"Get it! Get it!" Ryan shouted.

"Stop! You're going to get stung!" Kat said.

In the end Tyler ended up getting it with his notebook and everyone cracked up since it got all over the back of it.

Jack, Ryan, Tyler, Ian, and Seth dissected the bee's stinger and the girls all looked on in disgust.

_The Fisher Home_

_Thursday, September 21_

_3:05pm_

Harold dropped the PC: 2 off in front of Christina's house since the girls were going to go home and do their homework before heading out to meet the boys for pizza on their bikes. They were all relieved not to be grounded anymore.

After doing homework the girls went out early and did some early shopping before.

"What are we going to be for Halloween this year?" Tori asked.

"Good question…I have no idea." Christina said.

"Ehmagawd I have the best idea!" Kat said.

"What?" the girls asked.

"We should go as the Jersey Shore Cast…with the boys!"

"That would be funny wouldn't it?" Christina asked.

"Yeah but I doubt that they would want to do that" Tori said.

"True" Kat said.

"Let's cross the bridge when we get there" Ellie said.

"Going with you on that one" Natalie said.

The girls pulled their bikes into Papa Louie's Pizzeria and saw the boys' bikes already there.

"Great how long do you think they've been waiting?" Kat asked.

"Probably forever" Tori muttered.

"Get ready for another shopaholic joke" Christina muttered and the girls laughed. "Walking to the beat of "_Gagnam Style._"

_The Webster Home _

_Thursday, September 21_

_9:49pm_

Ellie logged on to her AIM account and opened her Facebook on the same window. She looked on her newsfeed and saw some people had posted things on Tyler's wall once again. Ellie also saw that he was now friends with Kat.

**glamorgirl1: **funny as fuck the pizza place 2day #Ryanisanidiot

**yummycake:** why the hash tag?

**glamorgirl1:** felt like it

**sportytori: **hey! Don't call my Ryan an idiot

**yummycake:** your Ryan?

**sportytori: **OK well SETH IS A JERK!

**yummycake: **HEY!

**ellieweb: **hey guyz

**glamorgirl1: **hey Ellie :D

**yummycake: **Hey Ellie!

**sportytori: **sup ellz

**ellieweb: **whres Kat?

**glamorgirl1: **shoppin w/ her mom I think

**sportytori: **not Halloween…

**glamorgirl1:** nahh we're goin nxt weekend

**yummycake: **just pointin this out jack just rote on fb "U know who you are…whenever im with u im complete" thnk he wuz talkin bout u chrissy :0

**glamorgirl1: **Srsly?

**ellieweb: **I think he likes u he seemed happy

**sportytori:** ahgreed

**glamorgirl1: **g2g c u 2morrow luv ya 3

**ellieweb: **k xxx

**yummycake: **rite back ya

**sportytori:** ditto

_The Fisher Home_

_Thursday, September 21_

_10:01pm_

Christina looked at her computer screen and blinked it was true! Jack had written that but she didn't know who he was talking about even though it was probably her.

She just hoped Natalie wasn't trying to get her hopes up…but she was the hottest girl in school soshe was probably right.

Christina hoped into bed and began to think about the rest of the school year. What if it didn't go as well? What if her friends all got their crushes as boyfriends and she was the only single one?

She refused to believe it. Jack liked her but what if the problem was she didn't like Jack anymore…she was struggling with the feeling inside. She liked him but she didn't like him at the same time.

She concluded that she just needed to get to know him more. It was only the third week of school and A LOT could change over the course of the year.

But for better…or for worse?

**PLEASE REVIEW! Again I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone by not having the Bubbilicious girls as much trying to make the story with not as many main characters. **


	13. Chapter 10

_The Fisher's White Escalade_

_Saturday, September 23_

_9:15am_

"Come on Christina you're going to be late and make the other girls late as well!" Claire yelled to her daughter.

"Coming!" Christina yelled back and she came outside wearing a black and white striped jumper dress.

"Remember don't use your phone when you're in the temple it's rude." Claire said.

"Sure whatever" Christina replied.

"I mean it Christina" Claire said.

Christina slumped against the window…she was in a bad mood to everyone lately…why couldn't she just get her period already? But she knew it wasn't that.

After speaking to the boys yesterday Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie found out that they were also invited to Jessica's Bat Mitzvah. Christina knew she should be happy but she couldn't exactly help but feel…not happy.

Was it because she was falling out of love for Jack?

A week ago she would never have guessed that feeling. But Jack didn't seem interested in her…he didn't seem to have the alpha skills she needed to keep up with her.

She began feeling stuff towards one of the other boys in that clique…but he was her friend's crush…he was too obnoxious…but he was an alpha and he most certainly was adorable.

The car pulled into the Harrington's driveway Claire honked the horn and Natalie came outside wearing a loose turtleneck sweater dress with a dress jacket on to cover her shoulders.

"Hey Nat" Christina said.

"Hey girl" Natalie said.

"I like your dress" Christina said.

"Thanks and I like yours" Natalie replied.

"Hello Natalie" Claire said.

"Hi Aunt Claire" Natalie said.

Claire pulled out of the driveway and after picking up Kat, Tori, and Ellie dropped the girls off at the temple.

"So are the boys coming to the service?" Natalie asked.

"I have no idea" Tori said.

"I think they are…I know Tyler is" Kat said.

"Of course you would know that" Christina said and Kat lightly hit her. "OK single file line behind me…let's go."

The girls walked into the temple and reached the sanctuary and sat down in the row where they found the boys.

"Hey" Ryan whispered.

"Hey" the girls all said.

"How long have you been here so far?" Ellie asked.

"Only ten minutes or so" Ryan said.

"How long does this thing last?" Kat asked.

"About two hours" Seth said.

"How do you know?" Kat said.

"Because I'm Jewish…so I've been to these before." Seth replied.

"It'll go fast though…it's important that we're here for the service since that's the most important part." Tori said.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Ryan said flashing a smile at Tori.

_The Fisher Home _

_Saturday, September 23_

_7:00pm_

Christina finished doing her hair which she put in a wavy hairstyle. She put on makeup a light coat of eyeliner, a little bit of mascara and a touch of green eye shadow to bring out her eyes.

Before doing this she had painted her nails pink to match her dress which was a light pink short strapless ruffled dress by Alyce.

"Christina! Are you almost ready Aunt Massie is going to be here in ten minutes" Claire called up to her daughter.

"Be right there mom" Christina said. Putting on the finishing touches to herself before going downstairs.

"You look beautiful sweetie!" Claire gushed.

"Thanks mom…I know" Christina said.

"You look beautiful Christina" Cam said.

"Thanks dad." Christina said.

"Let's take some pictures" Claire said.

"Oh dear Lord" Christina said.

_The Webster Home_

_Saturday, September 23_

_7:00pm_

"Ellie! Come on it's time to go!" Massie called upstairs.

"Be right there!" Ellie hollered back.

She checked herself out in the mirror knowing that Tyler was going to be there made her stomach turn…in a good way. Her hair was down and had it's usually silky straight look to it. She was wearing a Navy Blue Strapless party dress by Jump.

Ellie came down the stairs.

"You look like an alpha" Massie said and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mum" Ellie said.

"Harry!" Massie called upstairs.

Harry came out of his room "yes?"

"I need you to take your sister to a Bat Mitzvah and you need to pick up Christina, Natalie, Kat, and Tori on the way." Massie said.

"Why?" Harry complained.

"Because your father and I are going to the city to meet his friends who are visiting this weekend." Massie said.

"OK…come on Ellie" Harry said.

"Thanks Harry" Massie said.

"No problem mum" Harry said.

_Harry's Ford Focus _

_Saturday, September 23_

_7:05pm_

"You look pretty" Harry said.

"Thanks" Ellie said.

"You excited?" Harry asked.

"I guess." Ellie replied.

"These things are a lot of fun…I remember them." Harry said.

"Really? Because Luke told me that he only remembered snogging a couple of girls at them." Ellie said.

"Well because he's Luke…he's weird" Harry said "don't tell him I said that."

"I won't." Ellie said.

"Tori first?" Harry asked.

"Um… I think Christina first since she likes to be the first one on everything." Ellie said.

"A fact that can never be forgotten." Harry said and Ellie laughed.

Christina was picked up, then Natalie who was wearing a strapless ruched lilac party dress. Kat was wearing a black strapless lace cocktail dress and Tori was wearing a short strapless sweetheart empire waist dress that was mint green colored.

_Lily Pad Gardens_

_Saturday, September 23_

_7:30pm_

"OK we walk to the beat of _One More Night_ by Maroon 5 can you handle that?" Christina asked.

"Absolutely" the girls chorused back.

"OK a one a two a one two three four.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Five girls walked into the Lily Pad Gardens looking fierce although one looked more like about as fierce as a baby tiger but that didn't make a difference.

The girls looked around for their crushes and saw them all getting drinks from the water dispenser.

Ryan, Seth, Tyler, Jack, and Ian turned around and stared in shock at the girls.

"Why hello there ladies" Ryan said.

"Hi Ryan" the girls all said.

Ellie felt her phone vibrate

_Follow me_ the message read…it was from Tyler. Ellie silently walked away from the group and joined Tyler who was standing pretending to check out the display of other drinks on the table.

"You look really pretty" Tyler said.

"Thanks…you look nice too." Ellie said.

"I almost didn't recognize you for a second" Tyler admitted.

"Yeah well my mum kind of forced me…I don't really like frilly girly outfits."

"Yeah me sister doesn't like that shite either but I'm kind of glad your mum forced you." Tyler said.

"Am I supposed to say thank you?" Ellie asked.

"Depends" Tyler said.

"Tyler!" a girl called.

"Oh hey Kat" Tyler said.

"So what's up sexy." Kat said running her hands through his messy blonde hair.

"Um…the sky?" Tyler asked.

"Mmm good answer." Kat said.

Tyler looked at Ellie and mouthed _what the fuck is she doing?_

Ellie shrugged.

"Come on babe I have to ask you something" Kat said pulling Tyler who turned to look at Ellie.

_Don't want to be rude_ he texted her.

_It's OK c u l8er I guess_ Ellie wrote back.

And she watched her crush disappear with another girl.

"Ehmagawd seriously Ryan that is so gross!" Christina said.

"What?" Ryan asked as Christina, Tori, and Natalie stood Ellie silently joined them.

"Ryan was just telling us about the time a blood vessel ruptured in his eye and it was bleeding." Tori explained.

"Fascinating but bloody disgusting" Ellie said.

"Haha bloody disgusting" Ryan said.

"Don't make fun of Ellie" Tori said.

"I wasn't but we were talking about blood before and…" Ryan continued.

"Can we puh lease change the subject." Natalie said.

"Why surely darling." Ryan said.

"Maybe Peter Pan over here should tell them what he decided to do while we were at the park after the mall?" Ian said.

"Oh Gd really guys?" Jack asked.

"Tell them Seth" Ryan urged.

"I thought I was Peter Pan?" Seth asked.

"So tell the story because now you're Wendy" Ian said and they all cracked up even Ellie who still couldn't help thinking about what Tyler and Kat were doing right now but she knew that she just wanted Tyler to be happy and if he liked Kat and she liked him then that was OK…she guessed.

"OK so we were playing soccer and the ball went into the tree so I climbed up to get it and tossed it down to the lost boys over here…so then I thought that I was being funny and jumped off singing 'I believe I can fly' and I fell on my ankle weird." Seth lifted up his pants to his suit which revealed that he had a black and blue on his ankle and shin and he was wearing an ace bandage.

"That looks pretty serious." Natalie said.

"Yeah it's a little swollen but whatever I just hope it's not sprained because it hurts when I put weight on it."

"Yeah I noticed you were limping and leaning on your left leg." Christina said.

"Yeah but I probably just bruised the bone anyway the soccer season is over in November so it's not as if I'll be missing the whole season if I can't play which I will be able to because if I'm not I will seriously be pissed off.

Tyler came back and joined them but Kat was still MIA. Tyler mumbled something to Jack who turned to him and said "whoa dude!" the girls all looked at them strangely.

Kat came back after a few minutes and Ellie asked "where were you two?"

"Oh just outside talking" Kat replied.

The DJ then announced to everyone that they were moving into the main party room to end cocktail hour.

The beginning of the party was good. The girls all found Jessica and gave her their gifts and thanked her for inviting them.

After the candle lighting ceremony Tyler and Kat went missing again.

"Where is Tyler and Kat?" Ellie asked Tori.

"Um…I saw them leave…come on" Tori said and Ellie followed her.

"Where did they go?" Ellie asked.

"This way" Tori whispered.

"It's so beautiful…especially you." They heard something from the coat closet.

"Yeah…um Kat we should be getting back its rude to Jessica since she invited us." Tyler said.

"Come on…kiss me" Kat said.

"Um…no thanks I bit me mouth before and it was um…bleeding…" Tyler said stammering.

"Oh that's OK baby" Kat said.

"No Kat I said no not tonight…" Tyler said.

The doorknob turned and Tori and Ellie ran into the girl's bathroom which was right next door.

"Tyler! Tyler wait!" they heard Kat calling for him. They heard shoes clicking and they both went into separate stalls and locked the door.

"Ehmagawd…I was so close to kissing him! He smelled so good!" Kat was saying to herself. "Whatever…I'll just see if Ryan wants to hook up…he probably will and it's not like Tori will ever find out." Kat said.

Tori covered her mouth to keep herself from gasping out loud. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

When they were sure Kat was gone Ellie and Tori came out of the stalls.

"Did you hear that? Did you fucking hear that!" Tori said angrily.

"It's OK Tori…Tyler probably told Ryan or one of the boys about what happened so they will just think she's being Kat…maybe she was kidding." Ellie said.

"Oh come on" Tori said.

"Come on…let's go see what Christina and Nat are doing" Ellie said.

"OK" Tori said.

But as Tori and Ellie were walking back to the party room they heard footsteps and saw Kat and Ryan walking but they couldn't see them. Tori and Ellie went into the other hallway and when Kat and Ryan were gone they ran back to the party room to get Christina and Natalie.

The song "Moves like Jagger" was playing and Natalie and Christina were dancing with Tyler, Seth, Ian, and Jack.

"NATALIE!" Tori shouted over the music.

"WHAT!" Natalie shouted back.

"Come on I have to tell you something!" Tori shouted.

"OK!" Natalie said back.

"CHRISTINA YOU COME TOO!" Ellie shouted.

"Um…OK!" Christina said.

The girls walked out of the room where the boys all stood clueless except for Tyler Sheehan who knew exactly what was going on.

"What's going on?" Christina asked.

"We just saw Kat in the closet with Tyler…trying to hook up with him!" Tori said.

"Ehmagawd really…did she?" Natalie squealed and Tori instantly remembered that Natalie and Christina didn't know Ellie liked Tyler…Tori was the only one in their clique who Ellie told.

"No…he said he cut his mouth or something but I just saw her…with Ryan! I think she's going to do the same thing! I heard her talking to herself in the bathroom!" Tori said.

"NO WAY!" Christina said.

"Why are you so upset?" Natalie asked.

"Me…or Tori?" Christina asked.

"You?" Natalie asked.

"Because Ryan is Tori's crush not hers!" Christina said although the real reason was…she didn't want her gamma getting more guy attention than her.

The girls went to the bathroom and waited. They could hear clearly from the coat room.

"Damn Kat….you're good!" Ryan said.

"Am I?" Kat asked.

"You probably have practice?" Ryan asked.

"And a lot more" Kat said.

They heard a round of kissing between Kat and Ryan who broke it off saying "we should be getting back…our friends might get suspicious."

"OK" Kat said and the girls dove into the bathroom and pretended to be reapplying makeup.

They heard footsteps and Kat walked into the bathroom to apply another coat of lipstick when she ran into her friends.

"Ehmagawd…hey funny to see you here" Kat said.

"Yeah where have you been? We haven't seen you since the candle lighting?" Christina asked.

"Oh I've been running to the bathroom…period cramps." Kat said.

"Really?" Christina asked.

"Yeah I was just coming back to take a pepto." Kat said.

"So how come you've been gone all this time and _just_ stepped into the bathroom?" Christina asked suspiciously.

"I was looking for you guys" Kat said.

"You weren't playing seven minutes in heaven were you?" Christina asked.

"Heavens no…the only person I would play that with is…Tyler and you know that" Kat said.

"Really?" Christina asked.

"Then how come we just saw Ryan Stella leaving with you if you were having 'period cramps'" Natalie asked.

"He wasn't leaving with me" Kat said.

"Don't lie" Christina said.

"Whatever you say" Christina said something her mother always taught her even if you don't believe someone for their word and know it's not true let it go for the minute especially if that person is one of your best friends.

Tori was furious that they were just letting it slide for the minute she wanted to yell at Kat now! Something at that moment was going to have to call for a prankster…not mean but just for the fun of it she knew that she definitely would need the help of someone…someone well two people actually who had been pulling pranks on her, her whole life…Alex and Justin Solomon…her twin little brothers.

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	14. Chapter 11

_The Solomon Apartment_

_Sunday, September 24_

_12:27pm_

Tori was bored…but now that Justin and Alex were back from playing baseball in the park with David she could ask them to help her…prank and get Kat back for kissing her crush.

"I'M FIRST!"

"NO I'M FIRST!" She could hear her brother's fighting about who was using the Xbox.

"Sup" Tori said strolling into her brother's room that they shared. She was lucky…she had her own bedroom since she was the only girl. When they were younger David and Tori shared a room but not anymore.

"Tori tell Alex that he is being a douche to me…he was first yesterday and the day before. AND he got to hang out with Roxy on Friday during school!" Justin said.

"Justin may I ask you first where you heard that word?" Tori asked.

"David called Will Crane that when he threw a whole temper tantrum about how if David hadn't accidently tripped on the grass they might've won." Justin said.

"Smashing" Tori said.

"Yeah but it's not my fault Roxy thinks you're a complete ass face" Alex said.

"OK Alex now you really are being a douche" Tori said.

"Haha" Justin said.

"Alright guys I need your help…with a prank."

"I'm listening" Alex and Justin said together.

"Kat did something pretty…bitchy so I'm going to prank her…not try to be mean but just trying to teach her a lesson…or yeah just maybe being a bit mean." Tori said.

"Have anything in mind?" Alex asked.

"Not many inspiring ones" Tori said.

"None at all?" Justin asked.

"Nope that's why I need your help" Tori said.

"Fine but you need to do something for us first!" Alex said.

Tori groaned "Oh Gd…what?"

"You have to pay us each ten bucks" Justin said.

"Fine" Tori said running to her room and getting two ten dollar bills for her brothers.

"Now let's get down to business" Alex said.

"We should toilet paper her house!" Justin said.

"That's too mean…besides its punishing Paige, Alicia, Shane, and Leo too." Tori said.

"We should put ants in her bed." Alex said.

"That's still too mean." Tori said.

"Oh I know! We should put up fliers around town saying that there's a new Chinese restaurant and put her number on it saying that they only accept advanced reservations or something" Justin said.

"That's a good one!" Tori said.

"Thanks" Justin said.

"Let's start making the fliers." Alex said.

"OK" Tori said.

This was definitely going to be good…

_The Serrano Home_

_Sunday, September 24_

_10:01pm_

_Shine Bright like a diamond_

_Shine Bright like a diamond_

Kat grumbled as she went to her phone for the second time in a row it rang from the same number. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this City Wok?" some man said.

"Um…where no I'm afraid you have the wrong number" Kat said.

"But the number on this flier clearly says…"

"Um…I think they probably put the wrong number sir." Kat said.

"Oh I'm very sorry." The man said.

"It's OK" Kat said sweetly and hung up.

"Who was that KitKat?" Alicia asked coming by her daughter's bedroom.

"Another person calling about City Wok…I don't know where they got my number from." Kat said.

"Maybe someone put it on there by mistake I wouldn't worry about it…if anything we can call abuelo who can get it all worked out" Alicia said.

"OK" Kat said.

"Is Leo asleep?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah…dad just tucked him in" Kat said.

"OK…lights out by eleven OK?" Alicia asked.

"OK ma" Kat said.

"Love you Katherine" Alicia said.

"Love you too ma" Kat said and Alicia kissed her daughters forehead before going to her bedroom to settle down for the night. The Serrano's cat…Midnight followed her and Kat rolled her eyes.

Kat went into her older sister Paige's room. Paige was the head cheerleader at Hillside Definite School's high school.

Right now Kat and her friends were in the middle school and their little brother was in the elementary school.

All three schools were in the same building but had separate cafeterias and were in separate wings. They also used different facilities like the gyms, classrooms, and auditoriums. School teams however didn't start until Middle school so the elementary school kids didn't have a soccer team and such.

Paige was on her laptop IMing her friends.

"Hey" Kat said sitting down.

"Oh…hey" Kat said and with that her phone went off.

"Hello" Kat said.

"Hello is this City Wok?" a little boy's voice asked.

"Um…no sorry wrong number" Kat said.

"OK" the boy said hanging up.

Her phone went off again.

"HELLO!" she said.

"Is this City Wok?" someone said.

"No wrong number" Kat said.

Kat's phone went off again.

"Is this City Wok?" an old man asked.

"No" Kat said.

"OK can I have an order of…?"

"THIS IS NOT CITY WOK! STOP CALLING ME!" Kat shouted and hung up.

"What's that all about?" Paige asked.

"A bunch of people keep calling my phone and asking if it's City Wok."

"Oh the boys in my class say hello this is city wok can I take your order please."

"Yeah sometimes when I go over to the Webster's Luke says it."

"Maybe it's a code" Paige said.

"Maybe" Kat said.

"Maybe a bunch of guys from your school like you and are calling you as an excuse." Paige said.

"No I doubt it…trust me that's what I thought originally but the numbers weren't star six seven and when I dialed star sixty nine it was the same person that called me that answered. Maybe a typo or something" Kat said.

"Or a prank" Paige muttered.

"What?" Kat asked.

"Nevermind just get out I'm on instant messenger with Angie" Paige snapped.

"K tell her I said hey" Kat said.

"Whatever" Paige said and Kat went back to her room. She looked at the clock and saw it was now ten thirty. She shut the light off and climbed into bed.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Monday, September 25_

_12:30pm_

"It was unbelievable like they all thought I was City Wok! And my phone _kept_ going off in class today. During Science Mr. Correia almost took my phone away!" Kat said.

"It's probably just a typo…you should probably change your number though or something." Christina said taking another bite of her salad and seemingly not caring.

"Girl, I must've gotten like five hundred phone calls last night about City Wok! Even when I woke up I saw like twenty phone calls. Like what the actual fuck!" Kat said.

"Maybe there was a typo on the menu form or something" Ellie said quietly.

"No…I mean someone must've purposely done that…maybe as a joke" Kat said looking around the table.

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know maybe I'm imagining things" Kat said.

All the girls looked at Tori who was surprisingly quiet "well that is just a major injustice…I mean what a bitch!" she said.

"Yeah I know" Kat said turning around and seeing the boys.

"HEY!" she called and they turned from their table to see her waving them over.

"Sup Kat" the boys said coming over (Ryan putting his arm around her).

Kat shook him off and turned to Tyler "so what's up my little Irish cupcake?"

"Oh not much" Tyler said but he turned to wink at Ellie who did everything in her power not to blush.

"We have a soccer game after school today" Jack said.

"Is that so?" Ellie asked.

"The sky's blue ain't it?" Tyler asked.

"Well…depending on what blue is classified as" Ellie said.

"Alright enough of this stupid talk…you sound like an idiot" Kat said looking at Ellie who looked at the ground.

Tyler looked at her as if to say _"what the hell is wrong with you?"_ but Kat obviously didn't get the message because she just smiled smugly at Tyler.

Tyler looked away uncomfortably.

"Ehmagawd guess what!" Christina said.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"My mom said yes to having the Halloween party and btw you guys are all invited" she said.

"Us too?" Ryan said.

"Nah you are losers…of course what do you think I meant by all of you guys?" she asked.

The boys laughed "Looking forward to it."

"I have to see about that…I'm supposed to take me sister out guising" Tyler said.

"What the fuck is guising?" Ryan asked.

"It's the same as trick or treating" Tyler replied.

"Well you should've said so" Ryan said jokingly.

Kat cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah you guys want to hear what's been going on with Kat?" Christina asked in a bored tone.

"What?" the boys asked.

"She keeps getting prank calls by people thinking she's City Wok." Christina said laughing and the boys laughed too.

Kat hated when Christina did this but then again they all did it…make their friends look bad in front of the boys.

"Like from South Park!" Ryan said.

"I love that show…when I first started watching it I fancied Wendy though" Tyler said.

"She gave me boners." Ian said.

"Nice Ian" Christina said sarcastically.

"I watch that too..." Kat lied. Although she had seen it only once or twice but she thought it was immature and stupid.

"I love it too" Ellie said.

"Finish the line… oh my gd they killed Kenny!" Jack said.

"You bastards" Ellie said.

"Yeah you watch it" Tyler said.

The bell rang and they had to go to fifth period which for Kat, Ellie, and Tyler was Social Studies.

_The Fisher Home_

_Wednesday, September 27_

_9:45pm_

Christina felt angry…she felt her alpha status was slipping. Kat was the gamma for Gd's sake! Christina needed something but what?

She was on her Mac laptop that she had gotten for Christmas last year. She was IMing with Natalie.

**yummycake: **? up

**glamorgirl1: **nm jst thnking

**yummycake:** I told u wat happened in Italian 2day rite?

**glamorgirl1: **yeah wen u said u had an asigmnt nd the sntce u had 2 finish was Christina é and Jack wrote molto bella.

**KitKat:** sup bitches

**glamorgirl1: **hey gurl

**yummycake:** hey x3

**KitKat: **wtf?

**sportytori: **they suck balls!

**glamorgirl1: **thts how u enter the convo tori!

**sportytori: **sorry alex got on my comp.

**yummycake: **I'm getting Ellie

**KitKat: **y?

**yummycake: **bc shes part of the PC:2 2 so it wud b rude not 2 include her

**sportytori: **agreed

**glamorgirl1: **yea y do u have a problem with her Kat? Or something you'd like to share with the class?

**KitKat: **no just shes annoying sometimes

**glamorgirl1: **wh call her annoying?

**KitKat: **nvm

**glamorgirl1: **no tell me

**KitKat: **nuthin

**glamorgirl1: **fine b tht way

**ellieweb:** hey Nat got me

**glamorgirl1: **sup ellie?

**ellieweb:** nmu

**glamorgirl1: **nm listen evry1 sleepover my house Friday?

**yummycake: **yeah! We gotta get those started up again

**KitKat: **omg we shud

**ellieweb:** yeah but may b this year we should rotate whose houses we do it

**sportytori:** yeah!

**KitKat:** agreed

**glamorgirl1: **yeah but it's tradition we do it at the alpha house!

**ellieweb:** oh yea srry

Claire told Christina it was time to go to bed but before she turned her light out Christina asked "mom can Nat, Kat, Tori, and Ellie sleep over on Friday?"

"Starting the sleepovers back up again?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I remember you and Aunt Massie telling us how you used to do those." Christina said.

"And I know it has to be perfect because of your alpha status?" Claire said.

"How did you know?" Christina asked.

"I was twelve once" Claire said.

Christina rolled her eyes "yeah but you weren't the alpha…no offense. I know Aunt Massie was and you were the omega."

"I still know a thing or two and one of them is that you need to go to bed." Claire said.

"So it's a yes?" Christina asked.

"Of course" Claire said.

"OK" Christina said happily and got into bed before turning out the lights.

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	15. Chapter 12

_The Fisher Home_

_Friday, September 29_

_7:45pm_

Christina was getting anxious...her friends were coming at 8 o'clock and they were meeting Jack, Ryan, Tyler, Ian, and Seth shortly after.

She looked around her shed that was converted into a clubhouse for her and her friends. There was also an opposite shed in their yard for stuff.

The doorbell rang at around 7:55 and Christina guessed it was Natalie who as the beta made sure that she was always early. Dylan was at the front door with her even though Natalie hated it.

"Hey Nat" Christina said.

"Hey" Natalie said.

"Hey Aunt Dylan" Christina said.

"Hi Christina…how are you?" Dylan asked.

"I'm good" Christina said.

"That's good…do you know where your mother is? I have to show her the funniest thing" Dylan said.

"Yeah she's upstairs." Christina said.

"No I'm not" Claire said appearing from the steps.

"Hey" Dylan said.

"Hey" Claire said.

"Ehmagawd I have to show you the funniest thing on my phone look at this" Dylan said whipping out her phone and showing Claire a picture of Derrick with Dylan's skinny jeans on or trying to put them on.

Claire laughed and Christina and Natalie rolled their eyes…moms.

Kat showed up next except Alicia didn't come to the door with her. There was still some tension between Kat and Christina but Christina was willing to be the alpha and step up…at least for now.

Tori and Ellie came last since they came together because they had been hanging out before.

"Are you bitches ready?" Christina asked.

"Ready as ever" Kat replied.

The girls went to the garage and got their bikes out since everyone had brought theirs.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked.

"We're going to hang out with some other people too" Christina said.

"OK…be back by ten" Claire said.

"Got it" Christina said rolling her eyes again and riding away while the others followed her.

_The Park_

_Friday, September 29_

_8:15pm_

Jack, Ryan, Tyler, Seth, and Ian were waiting at the park when the girls arrived.

Tyler was swinging high on the swing and was leaning forward.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Ryan was cheering.

"Give me a sec will ya?" Tyler asked before leaping off the swing and landing on his feet.

"Are you some sort of cat?" Seth asked.

"I don't know…does he look like one" Ian said.

"No" Seth said.

"Exactly" Tyler said in a mysterious voice.

"Hey look who it is" Ryan said turning around.

"It's your dear friends" Christina said mockingly.

"More like mortal enemies" Jack said.

"Oh?" Natalie asked.

"Nah I'm just messing with you" Jack said.

"Like we didn't know" Christina said.

"Hey Ellie" Tyler said walking over to Ellie.

"Hey Tyler" Ellie said.

"So…what's the craic?"

"Nothing much…we're having a sleepover at Christina's" Ellie said.

"Fun" Tyler said.

"I guess" Ellie said but she couldn't help staring into Tyler's blue eyes and getting lost in them much like she always did.

Sometimes she didn't think it was fair for him to be so…hot and she knew she couldn't have him.

"Tag…you're it" Ryan tapped Christina.

"Hey!" Christina yelled.

"Get him!" Tori yelled and the girls started chasing the boys who ran away.

"Save me…save me it's the exorcist!" Ryan shouted.

"And you're the spawn of Satan!" Christina said.

"Actually I am the spawn of Greyson Stella and Olivia Ryan" Ryan said.

…

Tori didn't exactly care that she was looking at her crush from behind the bushes…and that he was flirting with another girl for that matter. She couldn't help but think that it seemed the only time Ryan talked to her was when he needed something.

She pushed the thought out of her head…it wasn't true. He might not like her like she liked him but he must like her as a friend at least if he wanted to work with her every single time in class right?

_The Fisher Home_

_Friday, September 29_

_11:45pm_

Gossip session…it was always Kat's favorite part of the night. Mostly it was when the girls talked about their crushes. Kat had a lot to talk about especially about Tyler.

The girls set their sleeping bags up in a circle in the clubhouse. As usual there was a space in the center for snacks. On Kat's right was Christina who was next to Ellie who was next to Natalie who was next to Tori who was on Kat's left.

"OK...let's play would you rather" Christina said.

"You first?" Natalie asked.

"What do you think?" Christina asked.

"True dat" Natalie said.

"OK…who wants to ask me" Christina asked.

Kat raised her hand and Christina smirked since that was usually how it went the person who was on the left of the person asked them.

"Would you rather get asked out by your crush or the most popular guy in school?" Kat asked.

"Well my crush would be the most popular guy in school" Christina said.

"Actually the most popular guy in school is Ryan Stella." Natalie said.

"Oh…right so definitely my crush I mean then it wouldn't be real love" Christina said.

"OK…Kat you next" Christina said and Kat turned to Tori.

"Would you rather be stuck in a room with Buddy the Elf or Karen from Mean Girls" Tori asked.

"Karen from mean girls" Kat said.

"Dude" Natalie said.

Tori turned to Natalie who asked her if she would rather have nothing but a broken radio that played the Mr. Softee song or the Jeopardy Theme song.

"Mr. Softee!" Natalie said.

Natalie turned and asked Ellie if she would rather go on Kingda Ka twenty times or go on Green Lantern ten times.

Ellie picked Kingda Ka twenty times.

"Ehmagawd was Tyler not so hot with his quiff hairstyle…I needed a thermostat" Kat said.

"Yeah he was…but Seth is still hotter." Natalie said.

"To you" Kat muttered.

"Yeah but the only one who rocks the quiff is obviously Ryan" Tori said.

"Hey Kat speaking of Ryan…I couldn't help but notice at Jessica's Bat Mitzvah last weekend how you were playing two minutes in the closet with him" Christina said.

"Um…no I wasn't" Kat said.

"Then how come I saw it with my own two eyes" Tori said.

"Woah, Woah, Woah seriously Tori? You think I would what? Betray you with your crush?" Kat asked.

"Well…you do it to everyone else in the school" Tori muttered.

"May I see your direct proof of whatever it is your accusing me of?" Kat asked.

"Oh nothing you know all you did was make out with my crush…no biggie" Tori said.

"I don't believe you" Kat said.

"What? Because she's right" Christina asked.

"Can we just go to bed?" Kat asked.

"Alright…we'll talk about this in the morning" Christina said.

_The Webster Home_

_Sunday, October 1_

_12:30pm_

"It was unbelievable" Ellie said as she and Cassidy sat on the floor in her bedroom eating Chips Ahoy chocolate chip cookies.

"Wait so is Kat out of the Pretty Committee then?" Cassidy asked.

"I have no idea all I know is that Tori is pissed off and I don't really blame her. I would be mad if Kat made out with Tyler and she knew I liked him too. But I guess it's different because Kat doesn't like Ryan." Ellie said.

"Yeah but we both know Tyler's sane and would never do that" Cassidy said.

Ellie whacked her "don't be mean."

Cassidy laughed "how are things going with Tyler by the way."

"I don't know…it's frustrating that I can't tell them who I like…I'm like the crushless one in their mind but I'm not…although on the other hand I'm lucky to have a monkey like you…who is normal" Ellie said.

"Why yes I am" Cassidy said.

"It's just…I hate having to deny it to myself I just…don't want another repeat of where I thought a boy liked me or something and then they end up liking Kat." Ellie said.

"Yeah but Tyler's different…how many times to I have to say that…he's not like the other airheads around here well except for…" Cassidy's words trailed off.

"Except for?" Ellie asked.

"Seth Hubble" Cassidy said quickly.

"You like Seth?" Ellie asked although she had known all along.

"Maybe" Cassidy said.

Ellie smirked "do you two have any classes together?"

"Yeah…math and science" Cassidy said sighing.

"Why the sigh?" Ellie asked.

"Did you make that rhyme on purpose?" Cassidy asked.

"Maybe…or maybe not" Ellie said.

This was one of the things Ellie liked about having Cassidy as a friend. She could make a complete fool of herself and know Cassidy would never cut her down for it and use it against her.

Christina was a different story…she would look at everything Ellie did (especially around boys) and then if she did one little thing wrong…criticize her. It was the same situation with Kat.

Cassidy took another cookie "Do any of your friends like Seth?" she asked.

"Well…I'm kinda sworn to secrecy" Ellie said.

"So that's a yes?" Cassidy asked.

"My lips are sealed" Ellie said.

"Very well then" Cassidy said overdramatically.

"You're not mad are you?" Ellie asked.

"No…of course I'm not mad…I just wish you weren't so loyal…no I'm kidding" Cassidy said and Ellie smirked.

"So…can I talk to Tyler for you?" Cassidy asked.

"What! No!" Ellie shouted.

"Pretty please?" Cassidy asked.

"No" Ellie said.

"Oh…I know why because you don't want him saying yes but me not telling you" Cassidy said.

"But he doesn't like me…he likes Kat probably" Ellie said.

"Seriously Ellie?" Cassidy asked.

"Serious as I ever am." Ellie said.

"Let's go on Facebook" Cassidy said gliding over to the computer that sat on a desk in Ellie's room.

"Um…may I sit on the chair?" Ellie asked.

Cassidy fake scoffed "I was moving to the other chair" she said and Ellie laughed.

Ellie opened her web browser and clicked on the favorites bar which had Facebook on it she saw her account open up and checker her newsfeed…nothing much and absolutely no notifications whatsoever.

Cassidy went behind Ellie and typed quickly "Tyler Sheehan"

"Hey!" Ellie protested and Cassidy had clicked enter and his timeline came up.

Tyler now had 602 friends since he became friends with a lot of the kids from their new school. His profile picture was of him and Holly.

"Is that his sister?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah…Holly" Ellie said.

"They look alike" Cassidy said.

"It's the hair…they're both blonde" Ellie said.

"Yeah that's it." Cassidy said and she searched "Seth Hubble"

"He's so hot" she said.

"Of course" Ellie said.

"Ugh…why does he have to be so popular?" Cassidy asked.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Because…that means he's not in my league…oh but he's not like the other boys…he's NOT."

"He's so nice" Ellie teased since that was what Cassidy said about her last boyfriend, Simon.

"OK…Woah Seth is nothing like that asshole called Simon…" Cassidy said her voice trailing off.

Ellie on the other hand had only had one brief boyfriend in fifth grade but she wasn't even sure if he counted because they only went out for two days. Cassidy and Simon went out for four months.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria _

_Monday, October 2_

_12:30pm_

Christina, Natalie, Tori, and Ellie were sitting at their regular table when Kat walked into the cafeteria. Christina glared at her from across the cafeteria. Natalie, Tori, and Ellie weren't so sure what to believe.

Well Tori was…Tori was angry with Kat but at the same time Kat was one of her best friends so part of her thought to forgive her but the other half was angry at Kat for betraying her.

"So…what are you guys going to all be bitches to me?" Kat asked.

"Well…what you did was extremely bitchy to Tori" Christina said.

"Well…why can't you let Tori speak for herself I mean Gd! Why do you have to be the voice of everyone!" Kat said angrily.

"Because I am the alpha!" Christina snapped.

"Still…let Tori speak for herself" Kat said.

"Well Kat…how could you make out with my crush…I thought you were my friend" Tori said softly.

"I am!" Kat said.

"Well not anymore you're not" Christina said.

Tori opened her mouth so did Natalie and Ellie…it looked like they all wanted to say something but Christina stopped them.

"What are you going to dictate who Tori can be friends with too?" Kat asked.

"No…" Christina started but Natalie cut her off.

"Maybe you should apologize to Tori…I think you should've told her the truth and thought of her…how would you like it if she made out with your crush…wouldn't you feel betrayed?"

"I'm sorry Tori…I'll go talk to Ryan right now. I'll tell him I don't like him and ask if we can pretend this never happened." Kat said.

"Well that's better than nothing" Tori said.

"Friends?" Kat asked.

"Friends "Tori said…she was willing to let this slide but if something happened with her and Kat again she would flip…and this time for real.

As Kat headed off to talk to Ryan Tori knew she was being a hypocrite at the moment…she wasn't being entirely truthful with Kat.

"Hey Kat!" Tori called.

Kat whirled around "yeah?"

"Have you still been getting calls about City Wok?"

"Only a few…why?"

"Well…it…never mind" Tori said.

"OK" Kat said puzzled.

"Why did you forgive her?" Christina asked.

"Sometimes it's better to forgive and forget then hold a grudge and remember "Tori said.

"In some instances" Christina said.

The girls just looked at each other and for no apparent reason…started laughing. There really was more of their mothers in them then they had realized.


	16. Chapter 13

_Hillside Definite School_

_The bleachers (soccer field)_

_Monday, October 2_

_3:30pm_

Ellie sat on the steps on the bleachers and felt the wind whip her hair around. She couldn't help but staring at Tyler who was playing on offense.

Every few seconds Ellie thought she saw him look towards the bleachers but she knew she was imagining.

The coach blew the whistle and the boys were allowed to get a water break.

Ellie stood up and looked for Luke who was playing with the sophomore boys' soccer team.

"Hey…England!" Tyler shouted and waved to Ellie who waved back at him. Tyler waved her to come down.

Ellie hurried down but tried not to look like she was doing it too eagerly.

"So…what are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing…just doing my homework while I wait for Luke to be finished with soccer practice" Ellie said.

"Smashing" Tyler said.

Ellie laughed "that was pretty funny in Social Studies today."

Tyler smiled and Ellie's heart literally stopped for a second. When he smiled it was like his whole face lit up "Mr. Lin was getting pretty steamed at me wasn't he?"

"No…you were just debating with him." Ellie said.

"Yeah but he probably thought I was being a wise arse" Tyler said.

"Well if he thought that then I guess he never heard of freedom of speech" Ellie said and Tyler laughed again.

"You're probably right…Nevermind you are right you're always right. When I used to live in Ireland me mum used to get pretty annoyed with me when I used to talk about politics." Tyler said.

"My mum's the same way…my dad is really political and stuff and whenever there's an election year he always talks with Harry about it." Ellie said.

"What's the president's name?" Tyler asked.

"President Rooney." Ellie answered.

"Do you think he's good?" Tyler asked.

"No…he's making a mess of this country is what he's doing" Ellie said.

"Could you maybe explain some of his policies to me?" Tyler asked.

"Surely" Ellie said and just then the coach blew the whistle again and the boys went back to the field.

"See you later" Tyler said.

"Yeah" Ellie said returning to her seat on the bleachers.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Mr. Stang's Math Class_

_Tuesday, October 3_

_9:45am_

"If 2x+14 = 60 then solve for x…Eliza?" Mr. Stang asked.

"First subtract 14 from 60 and then…" Eliza began but Tori wasn't paying attention, even though her parents always taught her that you can't daydream in classes she couldn't help it.

She wondered if she had gone too far with the whole prank against Kat, she wondered if she really should've let her go that easily.

Yes, Kat had made out with her crush but she had said that she would ask him to forget the whole thing…right?

The problem was Kat was known for these kinds of things…saying one thing and doing another especially when it came to boys. Sometimes she forgot about friendships.

Tori wasn't the sort of person to seek revenge or at least she didn't think she was…besides she also knew that the person who just happened to be Kat's crush was also her closest friend in the clique's crush as well.

She couldn't betray her friend the way Kat had betrayed her. It still hurt…even though she told Kat that it was OK because the truth was…it wasn't. She had always been taught good values and that two wrongs didn't make a right.

Sometimes she just thought that was a load of bullshit that it was only the cliché way of life…it was the way life was in storybooks and fairytales but not in reality.

All those times she had rolled her eyes when Ellie ranted about clichés now she saw Ellie had been right…it was so wrong how children were brainwashed into thinking life would be tralala perfect and then when you get to middle school…BAM!

"Tori? What did Ian just say about one of the rules to algebra?" Mr. Stang asked.

Tori snapped awake she looked at the board that gave her no answers only one thing was that she should've paid attention.

"Um…Uh…well…" she stammered but clearly her teacher saw that she didn't know the answer.

"Pay attention next time," was all he said.

Lacey, a wannabee that sat next to her giggled Tori turned to her and Lacey said "I would've told you the answer but he was looking at me."

"It's OK you don't have to do that" Tori said.

"I love your shoes" Lacey said.

Tori looked down at her feet…she was wearing her same old Ed Hardy sneakers "thanks" she said.

"No problem…I would love a pair of those kind but my mom said that they're a little outdated."

Tori shrugged "they keep me comfortable."

"Tori! That's strike two…one more strike you get a detention is that clear?" Mr. Stang asked.

"Yes sir" Tori answered softly.

"What?!" Mr. Stang asked.

"Yes sir" she said a little louder.

Mr. Stang turned back to the board and Lacey looked at her "sorry" she mouthed and Tori just shrugged.

She was tempted to look around the room and see what the boys in her class were doing…she was tempted. But she didn't.

Her cell phone went off.

**Christina: **Trisha Neilson isn't wearing a bra again! And she's wearing a sesame street t-shirt.

Trisha Neilson was another girl in seventh grade who used to constantly sit with the girls at lunch last year not only that but she used to tease Ellie constantly and thought it was cool. Not to mention the fact that she was probably an E- cup and still didn't wear a bra.

Tori typed back "srsly? Well least shes not bein a bitch"

**Christina: **TMBI sista

**Tori: **r we goin shoppin 4 Halloween nxt weekend rite?

**Christina:** rite…I think aunt massie is havin a dinner party on fri. nite

Tori was in the middle of typing something back when she saw Gina Foley go up to Mr. Stang and next thing she knew…

"TORI SOLOMON! You know the rules we have about using phones in class! I will see you after class so I can assign you a morning detention."

Tori groaned…sometimes she thought the world really was out to get her.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Tuesday, October 3_

_12:30pm_

"That is so bitchy!" Natalie exclaimed as Tori just finished telling her friends what had happened in math.

"Damn asshole" Ellie said.

"I know…now I have to serve morning detention on Friday morning…can you believe it…FRIDAY!" Tori said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have texted in class" Kat said.

"Oh shut up you do it too…we all do" Tori said playfully.

"Got me on that one" Kat said.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys" Ellie started.

"Yes?" Christina interrupted it was a habit of hers…she hated it when someone said stuff like that and it wasn't her.

"My mum is having one of the dinner parties again on Friday…I think you knew Christina since your mum was on the phone with her last night" Ellie said.

"Yes and Hailey is quite looking forward to it" Christina said in an annoyed tone.

Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie laughed it was a known thing that Christina's little sister always loved going to the Websters house for a certain reason.

"Mum didn't even tell me, Harry, and Luke yet…she'll probably tell them at the last minute since Harry will probably try and go out again."

"Hey ladies" Ryan said coming out of nowhere.

"What do _you_ want Ryan?" Christina said.

"Oh nothing…just wanted to catch up on all the hot gossip…Ehmagawd tell me the news girlfriend" he said doing a very inaccurate supposed imitation of the PC: 2 (well except Ellie and Tori).

"Right…what were we saying?" Christina asked.

"Oh yeah…Ryan Stella is a dork" Kat said.

"I know right" Tori said.

"Stop bullying me!" Ryan dug his face in his hands jokingly.

"We were just kidding Ryan…take a fucking joke." Natalie said.

"I know…hey do any of you have a dollar?" Ryan asked.

"Um…no" the girls all answered.

"C'mon Kat! You still owe me from last month!" Ryan said.

Kat glared at him as to say "not now" since he wasn't exactly referring to money.

"And Ellie is just going to blame the government" Ryan said.

Ellie looked at him as to say "really?"

"And Tori is going to tell me that I have my own money…which is probably correct." Ryan said.

"So why are you bothering us?" Kat said.

"I don't know…you tell me?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan…why don't you go back to making out with your boyfriends and leave us in peace." Christina said.

"Maybe I will" Ryan said pretending to fly away as the girls just laughed.

"So…as we were saying before Ryan rudely interrupted" Natalie said.

"We were talking about Aunt Massie's dinner party" Tori said.

"Hey Christina" Trisha Neilson said.

"Hi Trisha" Christina said overly sweetly but had a hit of annoyance on her tone.

"So…I hear that you are having a Halloween Party?" Trisha asked.

"Oh really who told you that?" Christina asked.

"I heard it through the grapevine" Trisha said.

"Oh…well in case you didn't know…." Christina said.

"Yes…so you can run along now." Natalie said.

"Oh OK…hey Ellie did you finally figure out that you and your people lost the Revolutionary War?" Trisha asked.

"Um…that's really offensive" Tori said coming to her friend's defense.

"Yeah and Trisha?" Christina asked.

"Yeah?" Trisha asked.

"Did you finally figure out that sesame street is for three year olds?" Christina asked.

Trisha snorted but nonetheless walked away.

"That wasn't the worst she came up with" Ellie said softly trying to pretend that she wasn't hurt.

"Yeah remember last year when she called you gingy?" Christina asked.

Ellie laughed since Trisha thought that just because Ellie had strawberry blonde hair she was a ginger. However, strawberry blonde and red hair look slightly different and Ellie didn't have freckles but she was slightly paler than her friends.

Sometimes Ellie hated how she never showed how she really felt…she always had to be the one who always concealed her feelings. No matter how horrible she felt about herself she always had a smile on and pretended everything was fine.

When these instances occurred Ellie sometimes couldn't help but feel that her friends didn't really understand her since they could never tell that behind the smile she was hurting.

_The Webster Home_

_Friday, October 6_

_5:30pm_

"Luke! Ellie! Come downstairs and lay the table!" Massie shouted upstairs.

"Why?" Luke groaned.

"Because the Fishers, Harringtons, Serranos, and Solomons are coming over for dinner" Massie explained.

"Can David and I play soccer in the back garden?" Luke asked.

"As long as you take your shoes off before coming back inside" Massie said.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Ellie asked.

"No, but don't dress in those sloppy shorts…wear jeans" Massie said.

"What time is everyone coming?" Ellie asked.

"About six o'clock" Massie said.

"Oh" Ellie said.

Luke and Ellie did what they were told and shortly after that Harry got back from school since he had stayed in the city with friends after school.

"Does Harry know his stalker is coming?" Luke mumbled to his sister.

"From the looks of it no" Ellie replied.

Luke laughed slightly and went back upstairs to his room.

"Massie! I just called the caterer and he said the food would be here at around 6:30 – 7" James said.

"Alright" Massie said.

"Stop fussing you look fine" James said.

"I know" Massie said before turning to Ellie "run upstairs and change into jeans please."

"Alright Mum" Ellie said before darting up to her room.

Ellie did what she was told and soon enough everyone started arriving.

First was the Serranos, then the Harringtons, then the Solomons, and last the Fishers.

Cam, Claire, Christina and Hailey got out of their car and walked up to the front door.

Claire knocked on the door and Massie answered with her usual greeting.

"Where's Harry!?" Hailey immediately asked.

"Here we go again" Christina muttered.

"I believe he's in his room" James answered smirking and Massie elbowed him playfully.

"Don't bother him though" Claire said.

"OK" Hailey said skipping up the stairs.

"Is Ellie in her room?" Christina asked.

"I think so…the other girls are here too" Massie said.

Christina went after her sister except she went to Ellie's room.

"Ehmagawd this is so cute!" Natalie said looking at a picture on Ellie's desk. It was her, Luke, and Harry the last photograph before they left England when Ellie was 2, Luke was 5, and Harry was 8.

"Hey bitches" Christina said making an entrance.

"Hey!" the girls all answered.

"So fill me in…what's up?" Christina asked.

"Not much…we were on Facebook chat with Tyler before" Kat said.

"Oh?" Christina said.

"Is Hailey here too?" Tori asked.

"Well she is but where do you think?" Christina asked.

"Ehmagawd this I want to see" Kat said and the girls followed Christina to Harry's room.

"Do you watch Jersey Shore?" Hailey asked.

"No…don't tell me you do?" Harry asked.

"Yep! Well I don't but my big sister does" Hailey said and Christina smacked her forehead.

"So…we should start planning our wedding don't you think?" Hailey asked.

"Don't you think I'm a little old for you?" Harry asked.

"No...we're soul mates because my name is Hailey and it starts with H and your name is Harry and it starts with H…so there!" Hailey said.

"Um…I'm eighteen…you're seven. Big age difference" Harry said.

"So…" Hailey said.

"Nevermind" Harry said soon realizing it was pointless trying to explain to her that they weren't soul mates.

"A boy at my school asked me to marry him. But I said no because I was taken" Hailey said.

"And you're in second grade correct?" Harry asked.

"Yep!" Hailey said.

Harry nodded "uh huh" he said obviously creeped out.

"So what do you want to do?" Christina asked after they had gone back to Ellie's room.

"We should do each other's hair" Kat said.

"There's no mirror" Christina pointed out.

"Oh…yeah" Christina said.

Before anyone could suggest anything else Massie called "dinner!"

_The Dining Room _

_Friday, October 6_

_7:00pm_

Since there was not enough room for everyone at the main table in the dining room Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori, Ellie, Justin, Alex, Leo, and Hailey sat at a separate table.

Since Luke, Paige, Harry, and David were hardly children they didn't sit at that table instead they sat with the adults.

"Can't I just sit on your lap?" Hailey asked Harry.

"Hailey…go sit with your sister and leave Harry alone" Cam said.

"OK" Hailey said.

"Sometimes my sister scares me" Christina said taking a bite of her chicken parmesan.

"I'm not a ghost!" Hailey said.

"You're right…you're scarier" Christina said.

"Hey!" Hailey said.

"Christina, be nice to your sister" Claire said and Christina rolled her eyes.

As the evening began to wind down after dinner came desert which featured a cake that Massie, Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire had baked together…just like the old days.

After desert it was 9:00 so everyone cleared out and went home. Harry, Luke, and Ellie helped their parents clean up and Ellie went with Harry to walk Penny (their dog).

As she lay in bed that night Ellie began to reflect on the week and its events. It was pretty good in her mind.

The weekend was coming and then the next week would. It seemed that each week and each day went faster as they passed.

There was definitely one thing Ellie couldn't wait for on Monday. She had Language Arts first period and that meant she would get to see Tyler first thing.


	17. Chapter 14

_Westchester Mall_

_Tuesday, October 17_

_4:25pm_

"I don't know about you but I am totally digging this iced latte from Starbucks" Christina said as the girls walked down the long concourse.

"It's October 17th and you're still drinking cold drinks?" Kat asked as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Yes…besides you guys know me" Christina said.

"After Halloween is when you stop drinking cold drinks" Natalie, Tori, and Ellie repeated.

"Congrats you passed the test you know your alpha well." Christina said.

"Oh dear Gawd" Kat said.

"So what are we dressing up as for Halloween?" Natalie asked.

"OK…here's what I thought we would do…we would pitch in some ideas and maybe throw them around because when we go around and everyone asks I don't want us to have to say me I want us to be able to say we all thought of the idea." Christina said.

"Ehmagawd I have the best idea!" Natalie said.

"What?" Christina asked.

"We should go as fruits!"

"Nat…where the hell am I gonna get a fruit costume? And If I made my own everyone would think we were some sort of health freaks…next idea!" Christina said.

Natalie's face fell "don't worry" Ellie said "it as a pretty good idea" she assured her.

"Really?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah…it was original" Tori agreed.

"We should go as hot nerds" Kat said.

"That idea might work except for the fact that everyone else would think we were some kind of wannabee LBRs" Christina said.

"You got a better idea?" Kat asked.

"As a matter of fact I believe I do" Christina said.

"Let's hear it" Tori pressed.

"OK so I thought maybe we could go as coffee girls" Christina said.

"What?" Kat asked.

"You know like each of us would dress up as a coffee drink like mocha, cappuccino, Iced Latte, Hot Coco" Christina said.

"What about a fifth?" Tori asked.

"Dirty Chai" Kat said with a smirk on her face.

"Ehmagawd that's perfect!" Natalie said.

"I know right" Christina said. "So…to the coffee girls?"

"To the coffee girls" Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie said.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Wednesday, October 18_

_12:30pm_

Ellie walked into the cafeteria. She was annoyed at everyone lately. Especially since every time Tyler tried to talk to her Kat had to butt in.

If Kat knew Ellie liked Tyler it would be a different story but because Kat liked him and she didn't know Ellie did it was completely different.

Ellie learned a lesson the hard way last year not to tell Kat who she liked.

Last year Ellie liked a boy named Andrew and during a gossip session she told the PC: 2. well after Kat found out she made a point of flirting with Andrew, and tried to make him like her.

Ellie knew Kat just had a craving for male attention but it hurt that her friend would do that.

What she felt with Tyler was different. He wasn't like the other boys at her school…he was sane and didn't like girls who were…mean and snobby rather he liked genuine girls and he was the first boy Ellie actually thought might like her.

She looked around in the cafeteria. When she did that and her friends saw her they were under the impression that she was looking for them. But really she was looking for Tyler and tried to see the table he was sitting at that day.

Luckily today the girls and boys were sitting together so Ellie walked over and sat down in the empty seat next to Tori. Luckily Tyler was only diagonal to her but she was annoyed to see he was next to Kat.

"Ehmagawd Tyler…so I heard that you've gotten drunk before?" Kat asked.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Well because in Ireland they drink a lot right?" Kat asked.

Tyler got an annoyed look on his face and Ellie almost laughed since she knew Tyler hated stereotypes as much as she did.

"Yeah I've had a drink once…at me cousin's wedding but I didn't get drunk and the whole drinking thing is a stereotype."

"Oh…well stereotypes are…just so cruel" Kat said.

"Yeah…so Ellie do you still love clichés?" Tyler asked.

Ellie narrowed her eyes "I hate clichés" she said knowing Tyler was just teasing her.

"Did you see the President on the news last night?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah he was talking a bunch of bullshit about how he's going to clean up the country…it's like come on try talking the truth for once" Ellie said.

"Why don't you like President Rooney again?" Tyler asked.

"Because he thinks increasing the debt is good for America and he wants England to become a colony of the United States." Ellie said.

"That's stupid…what about Ireland?" Tyler asked.

"He thinks England and Ireland are the same thing" Ellie said.

"Dumb arse" Tyler said.

"Got that right" Ellie said.

"Tyler please don't start with her…once you get Ellie started on politics she doesn't shut up" Natalie said.

"You should have a conversation with Harry or my dad if you think I'm bad" Ellie said.

"I don't even want to know what Harry and Uncle James are like" Christina said.

"I really don't want to go to me next period class" Tyler said.

"Why what do you have next?" Ellie asked.

"Gym" Tyler said.

"Oh that sucks" Ellie said.

"You're telling me" Tyler said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the table sat Christina, Natalie, Tori, Jack, Ryan, and Seth.

"I'm telling you though he just walked up to the board and you could see his ass out of his pants I'm dead serious dude." Ryan said.

"That's just fucked up" Natalie said.

"Damn right" Tori said.

"Tell them what Sophia Van Huesen did during Italian." Seth said.

"Oh my gosh that bitch was so annoying she's like trying to be funny and make everyone laugh and she laughs at her own jokes and she cackled like BWAHAHAHAHA and she tried to flirt with all the guys it's like bitch please go away you're such a fucking loser" Ryan said.

"She's _such_ a wannabee" Christina agreed.

Natalie nodded and took another spoonful of her chocolate pudding.

"Hey Natalie would you mind sharing some of that?" Seth asked.

"Sure" Natalie said "you can have the rest."

"You sure?" Seth asked.

"Yeah…I have a bag of chips anyway."

"OK" Seth said.

"Hey Tori…can you help me with this Science homework?" Ryan asked.

"Sure" Tori said. Usually she was annoyed when Ryan asked her for this kind of stuff. It seemed he only asked her to do stuff for him but she just liked the fact that he asked her…it made her feel special.

The lunch lady blew her whistle that hung around her neck and everyone was dismissed to go to Fifth Period.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Soccer Field_

_Wednesday, October 18_

_3:15pm_

"Alright girls let's go! Faster! Faster!" Coach Mars shouted.

Tori hated the beginning drills during soccer practice. Usually she got through them by thinking about Ryan. For instance she used it as a motivation if she didn't want to do anymore push-ups she would just pretend that if she did it, it meant something good would happen with Ryan tomorrow.

Although nothing really did happen and it was the same she continued using that method. It still made her happy that he was on the other side of the field where the boy's practiced.

Sometimes she would fantasize that he would come over and watch her play and see her do something really good and cheer for her.

Sometimes Tori hated love. It made you be so…irrational. Sometimes it made her angry that her friends were all going good with their crushes (well with the exception of Christina) and she wasn't really going anywhere.

Another thing that annoyed her although she was afraid to admit it was…Ryan was a player. There was no way he would genuinely like a girl like her. He was probably just playing her.

After all she knew that if she had girls like Kat and Christina who were so much prettier than her she didn't stand a chance with Ryan. But a girl can dream. That was her motto and something her mom had always taught her. Most things were dreams and only some things would eventually become a reality.

_The Harrington Home_

_Natalie's Bedroom_

_Wednesday, October 18_

_4:00pm_

Natalie sat in front of her computer screen on Facebook. Seth was online and all she had to do was write "hey" but was there a guaranteed answer that he would reply?

She didn't want to be a stalker but every time she thought about Seth her heart skipped a beat.

There was just one little problem. Bailey Hurley who was in her Science and math class…the classes she had with Seth was ALWAYS playing with him.

Natalie didn't want to be too possessive of Seth because he wasn't hers and she knew she had to accept that. Sometimes she wondered why love was so…complicated. It angered her sometimes.

Sometimes she thought no boy would ever like her because she was too much of a…guy maybe. She needed a boy who was just like her…someone who she could have fun with and have eating contests with and someone who would accept her for who she was.

In her mind Seth was all of that.

So far what kept happening was every time she thought she had found "the one" someone had to swoop down and steal him and she was tired of it.

But just as she was about to type "Hey" to Seth he logged off.

"UGH!" Natalie said and shut down her computer to go on her phone and play Temple Run stuff like that always calmed her down.

Her friends (except Ellie) called Temple Run stupid but she and Ellie kind of bonded over it and were always exchanging stories about getting new objectives and stuff.

"OH YEAH! I JUST COOKED YOUR ASS!" Natalie heard Nick downstairs playing Xbox live with his friend.

Natalie got up and slammed the door. She sometimes just wished she could close her eyes and fly around the world.

_The Serrano Home_

_Kat's bedroom_

_Wednesday, October 18_

_4:30pm_

Even though Christina wanted to work on the costumes together Kat decided to go ahead and make her costume anyway. Besides she was happy Paige was willing to help her since her sister barely paid attention to her.

"OK…so remember last year when I was a Native American girl with Kylee?" Paige asked.

"Yeah?" Kat asked.

"It's made of that liquid leather stuff so it'll make you look hot…if people say you're slutty then just ignore them because it's fucking Halloween. You can get away with it" Paige said and went to her closet and pulled out a short caramel colored dress.

"It's perfect" Kat said.

"Yeah now we should get some brown fabric and cut it so it looks like the espresso in the latte we'll use the sewing machine to sew it on" Paige said.

"OK" Kat said then she stopped for a second. Her sister had a lot of experience with boys and she was getting frustrated about Tyler…she knew he liked her but Ellie kept getting in the way. She knew he felt sorry for her and just wanted her to feel good but that didn't mean he ALWAYS had to talk to her…right?

"Hey Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

"Ask" Paige said.

"Well…there's this boy that I like OK and he totally likes me back but he feels sorry for Ellie and always talks to her. He didn't actually tell me this but I know it's true. At that Bat Mitzvah I went to a few weeks ago I tried to kiss him but he didn't want to…he said he was sick or something. But he's so super cute and…yeah" Kat said.

"Damn…he probably likes you but that's so sweet that he hangs out with Ellie and he probably was telling you the truth I mean come on…you're my little sister who's just as good looking as me who wouldn't want you?" Paige said.

"Exactly" Kat said.

_The Webster Home_

_Thursday, October 19_

_9:50pm_

After yet another long day Ellie put on her flannel pajama pants, oversized snoopy t-shirt and climbed into bed to read a little before going to sleep.

Massie was just finishing up a yoga session in her room. She decided to talk to Ellie about school…she remembered her days when she was an alpha. But she knew Ellie was definitely not the alpha type of girl.

"Hello Ellie" Massie said coming into her daughter's room.

"Oh, hello mum" Ellie said.

"What are you up to?" Massie asked.

"Reading" Ellie said.

"Oh" Massie said.

"Yeah" Ellie said.

"How is school going?"

"OK I guess" Ellie said.

"Oh…how is your group?" Massie asked.

"Group?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah like you know how me, Aunt Claire, Aunt Alicia, Aunt Dylan, and Aunt Kristen were in a group as kids" Massie asked.

"Oh…well it's me, Christina, Natalie, Kat, and Tori" Ellie said.

"Who is the alpha?" Massie asked.

"Christina" Ellie said as if it were obvious.

"What about the beta, gamma, delta, and omega?" Massie asked.

"Oh… I think it's Natalie, Kat, Tori, and me" Ellie said.

"What!" Massie asked.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"You're the OMEGA!" Massie exclaimed.

"I guess…why is that illegal?" Ellie asked.

"MY DAUGHTER IS THE OMEGA OF HER CLIQUE!" Massie shouted again.

"I'm sorry mum?" Ellie asked.

"You are my daughter you're supposed to be the alpha" Massie said.

"Oh" Ellie said.

"Whatever" Massie said and got up leaving Ellie alone.

Harry Webster heard the conversation between his little sister and his mother and went to see what happened.

"Ellie?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" Ellie asked.

"What the fuck just happened?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea…mum just got all mad at me because I wasn't the alpha of our group or something" Ellie said.

"I think I know where she's coming from" Harry said.

"Me too" Ellie said.

"Being the omega isn't such a bad thing" Harry said.

"Well…it's not good enough for mum" Ellie said.

"Yeah but think of it this way…who wants to be a bitchy alpha anyway? And the saying is always they save the best for last" Harry said.

"Yeah when we were five" Ellie said.

Harry sighed "just trying to help."

"Yeah…thanks" Ellie said.

"I'm going to walk Penny…goodnight" Harry said.

"Goodnight" Ellie said and she watched as her brother left her room and dimmed the light as he left.


	18. Chapter 15

_The Fisher Home_

_Monday, October 23_

_3:45pm_

"So what do you bitches wanna do?" Natalie asked as Christina, Kat, Tori, and Ellie followed into Christina's house.

"Park?" Christina asked usually her clique never disagreed with her since she was the alpha but she always asked anyway.

"Hells yeah" the girls all said.

"Maybe we shouldn't" Tori said.

"Why?" Kat asked.

"Well look at the sky" Tori said.

"So?" Natalie asked.

"It might rain."

"Whatever."

Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie walked out the door and started down the street to the park which was just 3 blocks away.

"Ehmagawd so do you want to know what Dari Kersey was doing during fourth period?" Christina asked.

"What?" Kat asked rolling her eyes.

"So you know how she's friends with Sadie Patrick right? Well they're like going up to me and being all kiss up like Ehmagawd Christina I love your outfit and Ehmagawd your handwriting is so neat and then they say 'can we sit with the PC:2 at lunch today' and I'm like 'in your dreams.'"

"They think that they're so cool and popular" Kat said.

"I know like seriously bitches?" Christina asked.

"At least she's not like Trisha Neilson" Tori said.

"Don't even get me started on fucking Trisha Neilson" Christina said.

"Amen" Natalie said.

"So what did you get on that Science test?" Ellie asked changing the subject since she hated talking about people behind their backs.

"I got a seventy but that was because Mr. Correia is an asshole who has no idea how to properly teach a class" Christina said.

"I got a ninety one" Natalie said.

"Of course you did" Christina said.

"I got a sixty three" Kat said.

"Seriously?" Christina said.

"Yeah…I really don't give two shits about Science because I want to be a model when I grow up" Kat said.

"Yeah but won't you need to know how to keep your body healthy and stuff?" Natalie asked.

"Like Mr. Correia's ever going to teach that." Kat said.

"Let me guess Tori you probably got a hundred right?" Christina asked.

"I guess" Tori said.

"Oh just admit it you're smart we know!" Kat said.

"I don't want to brag" Tori said.

"We all do it" Christina said.

"What did you get Ellie?" Tori asked.

"A ninety six" Ellie said.

"Ryan got a forty one he was so pissed off." Christina said.

"I would be too" Tori said.

The girls hadn't even realized that they were at the park yet until they reached the end of the road.

…

"JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!" Christina, Kat, Tori, and Ellie shouted as Natalie swung on the swing. It was a constant joke that Natalie would always jump off the swing.

"Alright one second…learn a little patience will you?" Natalie asked jokingly.

"Well hurry up!" Kat shouted.

"One…two…three!" Natalie shouted and with that she jumped.

A ripping sound was heard as Natalie hit the ground.

"AWE MAN!" she shouted as she stared at her Louis Vuitton wristlet.

"Ehmagawd!" the girls all shouted.

"That was my favorite one! And it was brand new!" Natalie shouted.

"You can always get a new one" Ellie said.

"Yeah but not this style…it's out of season…whatever I have others at home from this season anyway." Natalie said.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Kat asked.

"Hide and Seek?" Tori asked.

The other girls agreed and they made teams but just before they could start it started raining.

"OH SHIT MY HAIR!" Christina yelled.

"TASTE IT!" Natalie shouted sticking her tongue out to catch the raindrops.

"DAMN IT MY MASCARA ISN"T WATERPROOF!" Kat shouted.

Tori and Ellie started shouting the lyrics to _Rain over Me _by Pitbull and Mark Anthony.

When they all got back to Christina's house they collapsed into the foyer in hysterics.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Health Class (Rm.113)_

_ Tuesday, October 24_

_9:47am_

Christina was definitely bored…she wasn't even sure if bored was the right word. Mrs. Street continued to write a bunch of stuff on the board about how you have to make the right decisions and stuff about peer pressure.

Honestly it was probably the biggest load of crap she had ever heard. Sometimes she hated it. Who were these teachers to just tell her what to do? She was an alpha…not a beta she didn't take orders from anyone.

"OK so now we're going to pair up and do this worksheet about right decisions OK?" Mrs. Street asked.

"OK" everyone answered wearily.

When she finally got to Christina she said "Christina why don't you go with…Karla?"

Christina groaned but not too loud since she didn't want to be a bitch to her teacher instead she just smiled sweetly and said OK.

Christina didn't like Karla since in kindergarten Karla always used to tell on her whenever she did nothing wrong (OK well maybe she took a doll once or twice).

But Karla was one of those people who didn't like to work…at all and always had to have others do her work for her.

"OK…Christina do this work" Karla said.

"Don't boss me around" Christina said.

"What?" Karla asked.

"Don't just tell me to do the whole thing do your own work" Christina said.

"We're supposed to work together" Karla said.

"I don't want to work with you…just leave me alone" Christina said.

"Fine…bitch." Karla said.

"What did you just call me?" Christina asked intimidatingly.

"A bit- I mean nothing" Karla said.

"That's what I thought" Christina said.

Christina sometimes thought she had no choice but to be intimidating with people in order to get her point across.

She went into her pocket and went on her phone and checked her texts she had one from Natalie saying something about something she had seen on MTV last night and she hadn't gotten to see it.

The bell rang signifying the end of second period and Christina couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

_Hillside Definite School _

_Tuesday, October 24_

_1:45pm_

Ellie hurried to Language Arts class since that was one of the two classes she had with Tyler she didn't want to be late although she knew he was probably going to get there after her anyway.

Ellie saw Kat sitting next to CJ one of the boys on the football team who was also very popular.

"Ehmagawd you're so funny!" Kat practically shouted.

Ellie took her seat which was in front of Kat. She sat down at the table since Kat used to share it with her but now she was sitting with CJ.

Tyler walked into the classroom and took his seat which was the table next to Ellie's and the table diagonal from Kat.

"Hey Kat!" a boy called Joe in their class called.

"Yeah?" Kat asked.

"You still going out with Ryan?"

"Ryan Stella? Dude nice try but it never happened and never will" Kat said although Ellie could see the smirk on her face. It disgusted her that Kat could make out with one of her best friend's crush.

"Where did you come up with that one?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know because I heard it through the grapevine that…" but Kat cut him off.

"No you're just making up stories because Ryan doesn't want me talking to other guys…I get it but boys there's enough of me to go around" Kat said.

Ellie wanted to take a punch at Kat…full of herself much?

Tyler looked at Ellie who instantly knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Alright class today we're going to be working in groups as part of the unit where we work as a group to create stories of writing. Now I'm going to hand out numbers on a card and the people who have number 1 will go to this table, number 2 this table, number 3 this table, number 4 this table, and number 5 this table" Mrs. Talia said.

Usually Ellie liked group work but this was the first time she was in a class with both Kat and Tyler where group work was being done and her worst fear was the two of them being in the same group and her in another group.

Ellie looked at the number she had when Mrs. Talia put the card in front of her _5_. She knew the numbers were in random order so she might have a chance to be with Tyler.

"What do you have?" Tyler asked.

"Five…what about you?" Ellie asked.

"Fuck…I'm number two" Tyler said.

"Oh" Ellie tried not to let him see her face falling.

"Really!" Kat said butting in. Ellie and Tyler both looked at her "I'm number two as well!"

Ellie could feel the anger boiling up inside but she held it together.

"Alright everyone let's get into our groups." Mrs. Talia said.

Kat smirked at Ellie who just looked at the ground and went over to the table where the fives were. She was even less enthusiastic when she saw who her group was.

PJ Abeley, Joe, and another girl named Patience who Ellie remembered as calling her a "freak" last year.

"OK…so does _anybody_ know how to do this stupid worksheet?" PJ said.

"It's not a worksheet we're supposed to come up with a story." Joe said.

"What kind of story?" Patience asked.

"Let's see" Ellie said opening the manila folder in the middle of the table.

"It says we're supposed to write a story about a character and how they do something they regret and the lesson they learn." Joe said.

"Seriously Mrs. Talia couldn't be a little more original?" Patience asked.

"I don't know what to tell you" PJ said.

_The Fisher Home_

_Wednesday, October 25_

_4:00pm_

"OK so here's what we're going to do…Kat and I are going to work on the guest list and Ellie, Tori, and Natalie you will work on the backyard ideas especially the haunted house since obviously Natalie you are the best artist here." Christina said.

"OK! Let's get to work!" Natalie said as she knew her part as the beta.

Christina and Kat had a list of all the girls and boys in their grade (at least that they knew of) since they had basically made a list of the people who they were acquaintances with.

"How many people did your mom say we could invite?" Kat asked.

"Thirty including us." Christina said.

"OK so obviously now we have You, Nat, Me, Tori, and Ellie." Kat said.

"Yeah and obviously Jack, Seth, Ryan, Tyler, and Ian." Christina said.

"So that's ten" Kat said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Natalie, Tori, and Ellie were working on the backyard.

"So I think for the haunted house we should build it out of the poles that they use to build tents." Tori said.

"That's good except what would we use for the walls?" Natalie said.

"Get one of those black tent walls" Tori said.

"I think my dad has some of those" Natalie said.

"What about the inside?" Ellie asked.

"Well I think on Saturday we were going to go to the decoration store and get stuff but I have a good idea for the roof." Natalie said.

"Yeah?" Tori asked.

"We should cut it so it's like the material is hanging down and you see the sky I think that would add to the spooky effect." Natalie said.

"That's a good idea" Ellie said.

"So who do you think Kat and Christina are going to invite?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know…probably some of the other boys on the football team and some of the girls in the other cliques." Tori said.

"I know one clique definitely not on the invite list." Natalie said.

"I think we all do" Ellie said trying to end the conversation or at least change the topic.

Tori winked at Ellie as she knew her well enough to see what she was trying to do.

"OK…Christina told me that we were also in charge of the food but it had to go through her for approval." Natalie said.

"Halloween Oreos definitely" Tori said.

"Oh hell yeah" Natalie said.

"We should make a graveyard made out of chocolate pudding with ghost cookies and gummy worms…remember what we used to eat during the summer." Ellie said.

"Ehmagawd brilliant" Natalie said.

"We should use my mom's bloody hand candy bowl for punch" Tori said and Natalie wrote down that idea.

"This is going to be the party of the season." Natalie said.

"Of course it is" they heard Christina call from the other room.

**Please Review! XD (P.S. any twilight fans check out some of my other fanfics The Secret Life of Hazel Cullen, Waxing Crescent) **


	19. Chapter 16

_The Webster Home_

_Thursday, October 26_

_1:40am_

Ellie sat on IM with her friends in England. It was 4:40pm where they lived. They would rather go on so it was more convenient for Ellie to not have to get up in the middle of the night to IM but Ellie said she didn't mind.

**ellieweb: **hey u guys there?

**abbypie:** yup

**SportyCourty23: **of course

**misscupid: **definitely

**ellieweb: **alright?

**SportyCourty23**: not much doing homework I really hate Ms. Bradford

**abbypie: **ditto! Shes so flipping annoying!

**misscupid: **seriously the stuff she teaches us is rubbish

**ellieweb:** like what?

**SportyCourty23:** well first of all she's not even from the UK AND she always makes fun of our accents she's like "now children this is how we pronounce things" it's like shut the bloody hell up bitch.

**abbypie: **she said to me yesterday "this is NOT how we spell favourite' and I'm like 'yes it is' and she's like no we spell it f-a-v-o-r-i-t-e seriously that woman needs to learn how we spell here

**ellieweb:** my friends are the same way sometimes

**SportyCourty23: **do they still make fun of you!

**ellieweb: **no they're better now and OF COURSE bc my friend has a crush on the same boy I do (who happens to be Irish) she thinks that England and Ireland are the same thing!

**misscupid: **dumb arse

**ellieweb:** but she always tries to pretend that she never makes fun of me when he's around because he HATES stereotypes

**abbypie: **something tells me you two look good together

**ellieweb: **no im a moose

**SportyCourty23: **oh shut your cake hole

After a little while longer Ellie went to sleep she always felt better after talking to her friends. Even though she loved the PC: 2 she felt her English friends understood her a little bit better.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Monday, October 30_

_12:30pm_

"Who's excited for tomorrow?" Christina sang as she sat down at the lunch table.

Jack, Natalie, and Tori looked at each other "Hell yeah" they said.

"Jack, the girls and I can honestly tell you that this will be a party to remember" Christina said.

"Well I believe it and I better not be disappointed" Jack said flirting with her. Christina's heart soared.

"Ehmagawd I seriously think that Mr. Lin is a complete asshole who is out to ruin my life!" Kat said slamming her books down on the table.

"Why what did he do now?" Tori asked.

"He just screamed at me for not doing my current events like excuhuse you but I actually have a life" Kat said.

"Well you should've done your homework" Jack said.

"Did I ask your opinion?" Kat asked.

Just then Ryan and Tyler came into the cafeteria along with Seth. They were talking about soccer. Ellie came in shortly after.

"I don't know about you but that was one messed up class" Ryan said.

"Does he seriously think we need to watch that I mean dude!" Seth said.

"I saw something like that at me old school" Tyler said.

"Of course you did" Ryan said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tyler asked.

"Oh nothing" Ryan said and Tyler hit him playfully.

"What time is your think tomorrow?" Seth asked Christina.

"Six thirty" Christina said.

"Sweet" Ryan said.

Just then Sophi Baxter and Bailey Hurley walked over to their table.

"Hey Cuh ris tina" Sophi said

"Hey Sophi BackDER" Chrisitna said not looking away from her conversation with her friends.

"So…we heard about your little party tomorrow" Sophi said.

"Oh…really? Because last time I checked I didn't have 'cigarette butt in' on my invite list." Christina said.

"Oh like we would want to be invited to a NBLs pathetic Halloween party" Bailey said.

"National Basketball league?" Christina asked.

"No…Not Bubbilicious Loser" Bailey said.

"Oh…Bailey are you an egg?"

"Um…no" Bailey said.

"Then scramble!" Christina barked and as hard as Sophi and Bailey may have wanted to try they never could talk back to an alpha after she had used what everyone called "the tone" with them.

"What wannabees" Natalie said.

"Ugh tell me about it" Christina said.

"Do they seriously think you care about their lame LBR opinions?" Kat asked.

"I know like seriously NBL sorry but those initials are already taken" Christina said.

"So Tyler are you going tomorrow?" Ellie turned to her crush.

"Yeah I might be a little late though. I have to take Holly guising." Tyler said.

"Cool…in your aunt's apartment building?" Ellie asked.

"Yep" Tyler said "one of these days you need to hit me up again. Me friends want to meet you on skype."

"Really? Why?" Ellie asked.

"They think you sound cool" Tyler said.

"OK" Ellie said.

The bell rang for fifth period.

"I'll see you later" Tyler said.

"See you later" Ellie said.

_The Fisher Home_

_Tuesday, October 31_

_5:45pm_

Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie had brought their costumes over to Christina's house to change into.

Natalie was wearing a faux liquid leather short mocha dress as she was mocha for Halloween, Kat was wearing a super short liquid leather caramel dress as a Dirty Chai, Tori was wearing a faux liquid leather brown skirt and a white tube top which was hot cocoa and the white tube top as marshmallows and whipped cream. Ellie was cappuccino and on a light brown dress with dark brown streaks.

Of course Christina came out last as the alpha she wanted to surprise her friends.

"Come on Christina! Hurry up!" they shouted.

"Give me five more minutes will you?" Christina asked.

She added a tad bit more eyeliner she had to look _perfect_ and clearly the best out of all of them. While she loved her friends she knew that as the alpha this was very important especially when it was your party.

Claire was setting everything up downstairs, Cam was at work and Hailey was out trick or treating with friends "thank Gawd!"

Christina adjusted her hair…a low side ponytail which she had curled so it looked like spirals. She had to admit that she looked AHmazing even for herself.

"OK…ready?" she asked her friends.

"Of course! Get your ass out here!" they shouted.

Christina stepped out and her friends stared at their alpha.

"Ehmagawd you look AHmazing…No…you look fantabulous!" Natalie said.

"Rate me" Christina said.

"1000!" Kat shouted.

"Definitely above a ten!" Natalie said.

"Agreed" Tori and Ellie said.

"OK…let me rate you" Christina said.

Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie lined up this was a ritual that they did before an important event…the alpha rated them based on looks and outfit.

She rated Natalie a nine, Kat a nine point five, Tori an eight point five, and Ellie an eight point five.

The doorbell rang and Christina looked at the clock that said 6:31 she didn't even realize that they had taken an hour to get ready.

"OK…ready?" Christina asked.

"Absolutely" the girls said.

They listened as they heard Claire open the door and "hello boys." The girls squealed this must mean that the boys were here.

Christina led the way down the stairs followed by Natalie, Kat, Tori, then Ellie as usual.

Jack, Seth, Ryan, and Ian were there. Jack was Stewie Griffin from family guy, Seth was a prisoner, Ryan was a pimp, and Ian was a banana.

"Where's Tyler?" Kat asked.

"He's coming late…he had to take his sister trick or treating" Jack explained.

"Oh" Kat said.

"Damn you look foxy" Ryan said.

"Oh shut up" Kat said.

"Perv" Natalie coughed and they all laughed.

The doorbell rang again and a couple of other kids came. Pretty soon everyone had shown up and Christina led the party to the backyard where the haunted house, apple bobbing, and games were set up.

Jack went to go see what Mollie, another girl who was invited was doing. Seth asked if Natalie wanted to have an apple bobbing contest with him. Ryan asked Kat if she wanted to go through the haunted house with him but she said "no."

Tori and Ellie were wandering around. Ellie felt upset because Cassidy wasn't invited even though she was hanging out with her friend Kristy she still felt bad.

Occasionally one of the boys invited would say something to them but Tori knew the real reason Ellie was wandering aimlessly with her…she was waiting for Tyler to come.

Tori was just upset that her crush wasn't exactly paying attention to her and who was he paying attention to? Of course…Kat.

Sometimes she would be in a good mood and then the whole "crush aspect" of life entered the picture. She always got her hopes up and then if it didn't go the way she planned her self-esteem went crashing down.

At around 7:30 Ellie heard the boys (Jack, Ryan, Seth, and Ian) going crazy and she turned around as she saw Tyler there. He was dressed as Kenny from South Park which made her love him even more.

"Hi Ellie" Tyler said after he managed to get away from his "attackers."

"Hey" Ellie said.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing much…just walking around." Ellie said.

"Fun…are you supposed to be coffee?" Tyler asked.

"Cappuccino…you're Kenny from South Park" Ellie said.

"Yeah!" Tyler said.

"So how was taking Holly trick or treating?" Ellie asked.

"It was alright…it seems a lot calmer here. In Ireland me friends and meself used to go out with me friend's brother to the bonfire in town. We used to run around guising and used to annoy people by going around and shouting things. We were crazy" Tyler said.

"You must miss your friends" Ellie said.

"Yeah but I'm lucky to have good friends here too" Tyler said.

"Yeah Ryan, Jack, Ian, and Seth" Ellie said.

"And you" Tyler added.

"Me? You consider me your friend?" Ellie asked.

"Well do you consider me your friend?" Tyler asked.

"Of course" Ellie said.

"Well there you have it" Tyler said smirking.

"Hey you guys want to go to the Haunted House?" Seth asked.

"You were already in it!" Ellie said.

"So…come on please?" Natalie asked.

Tyler and Ellie looked at each other and shrugged.

When they walked into the house the radio was on with the CD they had burned. It was super dark. Lights were flashing on and off and a ghost hung down from the ceiling. If you walked into it, it shouted "BOO!"

A head also hung from the ceiling and a stand up zombie bride stood on the side.

Skeletons hung from the ceiling as they walked through. A rat toy was on the floor and hissed when you walked by. Lights inside flickered in and off and a graveyard was on the side. There were those paintings that when you looked at it from different angles changed.

A witch's pot was in the corner and was steaming and when you looked in you could see a skeleton that was clearly "burned in acid" it rattled against the pot.

Finally at the end there was a door that said "ring for treats" but when you pressed the bell it rattled against and a dog growled, a chainsaw was heard and a woman screaming.

There was a sign that pointed to the exit and a voice on the radio said "Happy Hauntings."

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Tyler shouted.

"Yeah!" Ellie said.

"You guys made that?" Tyler asked.

Ellie and Natalie looked at each other and nodded.

Seth and Tyler whistled "how long did it take?" they asked.

"About a day" the girls replied.

"Damn" they said.

Natalie and Seth went off and Ellie and Tyler went inside to get snacks.

Unfortunately though Kat was also inside flirting with all the boys there.

"TYLER!" HEY EHMAGAWD WHAT IS UP!" she practically shouted.

"Um not much…this is a good party" Tyler said.

"I know" Kat said.

"So um…what are you supposed to be?" Tyler asked.

"A _Dirty_ chai" Kat said.

"Oh…cool" Tyler said.

"So…wanna go in the haunted house together?" Kat asked.

"I was just in there actually it was pretty good" Tyler said.

"So…are you an orange leprechaun or something?" Kat asked.

"No…I'm Kenny from South Park" Tyler said.

"Oh…it would've been funny if you were a leprechaun" Kat said.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Well because you're Irish and all" Kat said.

Tyler looked at Ellie who shrugged "yeah…I don't like that stereotype." Tyler said.

"Oh…I'm sorry" Kat said.

"Whatever it's cool" Tyler shrugged.

"Hey Tyler! You have to check this out!" Ryan said coming with Ian and Jack they grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Tyler mouthed to Ellie.

"Catch you later" and Ellie nodded.

"So…Ellie? You still don't have a crush?" Kat asked.

"Nah…I prefer to be spared the heartbreak you know?"

"Are you sure?" Kat asked.

"You've known me how long when I say something it's because I'm sure" Ellie laughed.

"Alright well…I'm going to have an apple bobbing contest with CJ…later." Kat said skipping away.

Ellie went to see what Tori was doing and she was happy when she saw her friend talking to one of the boys who she didn't remember his name.

She saw Christina having a conversation with Jack and she wondered where he had gone from pulling Tyler away from her.

"Hi Ellie" Ellie whirled around and saw Zach and Anthony two boys in her grade that were on the football team.

"Hi" she said.

"So…what's up?" they asked.

"Um…nothing much" Ellie said.

"Have you seen Christina or Kat?" they asked.

"Um…Kat's having an apple bobbing contest with CJ and I think Christina is" she looked at her friend talking to her crush and knew she wouldn't want to be interrupted "I think Christina is in the bathroom."

"OK…see ya" Anthony said and Zach followed him.

Just then the song Thriller by Michael Jackson came on and everyone started dancing like crazy as if they had rehearsed it.

_The Fisher Home_

_Christina's Bedroom_

_Tuesday, October 31_

_10:35pm_

Christina lay in bed that night. She was exhausted sometimes being the alpha really took a toll on her but in her mind she had viewed the night as a major success.

It seemed like the party was a hit. Everyone invited had shown up and as they all left they all told her it was the best party they had been to so far this year. She was praying that everyone would be talking about this for weeks.

She hoped it would be like the schools equivalent to P Diddy's birthday party that EVERYONE would be talking about even the people who weren't invited.

She couldn't wait until High School when she would be allowed to throw parties unsupervised those she hoped were going to be parties that went down in history as legendary.


	20. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: WOW thanks so much for all the reviews everyone! :) **

_Hillside Definite School_

_Wednesday, November 1_

_9:58am_

Tori turned the combination of her locker _04-18-36_ briskly, she grabbed her math notebook, shut her locker and hurried off to class.

The day was going good so far, despite the lack of sleep from the Halloween party the night earlier she was happy and carefree. An emotion she rarely felt.

As she continued down the hall she saw it…Jack, Seth, Ryan, and Ian all huddled around Kat. She was partially happy that Tyler was not there since she knew he was the only boy Kat _really_ wanted to be there.

Sometimes she felt bad for thinking these thoughts but she wondered what the guys all saw in her. Yes, she loved Kat like a sister because after all she was one of her best friends but she was just like everyone else…the same.

Besides, Kat always felt the need to steal guys from her friends instead of being happy for them. Tori always was annoyed at this. Kat was ALWAYS surrounded by guys and when one of her friends was with a guy NOPE of course he had to be with Kat too.

"…So Kat you think you can give me one as good as you gave Ryan?" Ian asked.

"Um…no sorry Ian but I only play seven minutes in heaven with certain boys with rs in their name."

"Why rs?"

"I dunno" Kat said.

"Hey guys" Tori said coming over.

"Hey Tori" the boys all said.

"Hey gurl!" Kat said.

"So did you hear what a dirty little whore your friend is?" Seth asked.

"SETH!" Kat and Tori said.

"What? You hook up with me then refuse to talk about it…_are we an item? Girl quit playing?_" Ryan sang some of the lyrics to baby.

Tori decided to play dumb "what? You wouldn't hook up with Ryan…would you?" her aqua eyes that she inherited from her mother widened. Her father called it her "puppy dog look" she looked almost sad.

"Well she did!" Ian said.

Kat laughed nervously.

"Oh…well um I have to go to math…see ya" Tori said.

Kat watched as her hurt friend hurried down the hall. Sometimes she couldn't help how she was…she craved male attention. She didn't know whether it was because she was insecure or in elementary school she was rarely sought out by guys.

Sometimes Kat was jealous as she saw girls who every guy wanted to be with so she made the decision in seventh grade she would change. Who cared if she was the gamma? So far it was working.

But Kat questioned whether she would go far enough to hurt one of her closest friends in order to get a guy. She decided it was totally worth it. She needed to show them that guys liked her and that she was better (well not better than Natalie and Christina AHbviously).

_Hillside Definite School _

_Wednesday, November 1_

_10:38am_

"Ehmagawd Christina AHmazing party last night!" a girl named Charlene said to her. Charlene had been invited the night earlier.

"Thanks" Chrisitna smiled.

"Christina! Great Party!" an LBR shouted at her.

"Ex cuh use me but if I'm not mistaken I didn't invite people who smell like cow manure to any party of mine also…try to make it less obvious you're using cover – up."

She felt confident…she always did but today there was a certain burst of confidence that no one could stop. Even if they tried she felt like she would always come out strong…she was Christina Fisher…the alpha of Hillside Definite School.

As her shoes clicked down the long narrow hallway everyone…even the guys stared she adjusted her uniform jacket. Even though everyone wore uniforms and pretty much looked the same she _knew_ she had style much more than everyone else.

Her confidence continued to boost by the minute when she got a text as her ringtone Oath by Cher Lloyd played she opened her phone.

**Tori: **Christina! ITS CONFIRMED kat nd Ryan did hook up!

**Christina**: oh no Tori!

**Tori: **:(

**Christina: **don't worry well get her bck lunch

**Tori: **I don't want to get her back

**Christina**: just leave it to me OK?

**Tori**: OK?

While she knew it was true all along she knew for a fact Tori was smart enough to know it never really came up again that "little" incident at Jessica's Bat Mitzvah.

She knew her friend was hurt…she would be too but she would try not to let anyone see.

"Excuse me? Miss Fisher?" one of the hall monitors approached her.

"Yes?" Christina asked putting her phone in her uniform jacket pocket.

"The bell rang ten minutes ago…you should be in class and put your phone in your locker."

"It is in my locker and nice try because the bell rang…it didn't even ring yet!"

"Don't talk back to me!" the monitor snapped.

"OK" Christina turned and walked away "_dumb bitch"_ she thought.

"Don't walk away from me!" the monitor snapped again.

"Well you just said the bell rang and I have to get to class" Christina said.

"That's it Miss Fisher I've had it with your attitude…detention tomorrow morning!" and with that the monitor wrote up a note and handed it to Christina "Now GO to CLASS!" she practically shouted.

Christina wanted to scream but she didn't so again she turned and walked away.

Sometimes she couldn't help but feel like the whole world was out to get her.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria _

_Thursday, November 2_

_12:30pm_

RING! The lunch bell rang and Ellie ran out of her class. Although she wasn't very hungry she always was excited for lunch especially if she didn't have Language Arts and Social Studies in the morning.

Why? Because usually at lunch the PC: 2 sat with the soccer boys and who was one of the soccer boys? Tyler, who was also her crush.

She looked around the cafeteria as she could see her friends at their table and the boys were at a separate table today. Sometimes they sat separate which was understandable since she never turned down the opportunity to have just girl time.

Ellie was well aware of the drama going on around her the fact that Kat had betrayed Tori. Christina was planning to confront Kat about it at the PC:2 Friday night sleepover that they held almost every week.

She sat down beside Tori who was picking at her sandwich…she didn't blame her friend. Though in Ellie's mind Ryan hadn't exactly proved himself to Tori and as of now she thought Tori probably deserved better.

She saw Tyler coming from the lunch line with his tray of food as he took his seat beside Seth. Ellie could've sworn she saw him look at her but she couldn't be sure. That was why sometimes she couldn't look at Tyler when she wanted to because she always had the feeling he was looking in her direction.

"Ellie!" Tyler called and waved his hand for her to come over.

"Yeah?" Ellie asked.

"Do you want to come to me flat after school today?" Tyler asked.

"Sure" Ellie wondered if she said that a little too quickly.

"Soccer practice was cancelled so I don't have to stay after school. All we have to do is just go pick up Holly at the Primary School building."

"OK" Ellie said.

"Girls didn't want to sit with the lads today?" Tyler asked.

"I dunno…I don't make the decision Christina does" Ellie laughed.

"Well see you later" Tyler said.

"See you" Ellie said and walked back over to the table where her friends sat.

"What was that all about?" Kat asked.

"Oh nothing…he just wanted to ask me about the homework that's all" Ellie said.

"Oh…OK now let's get down to business" Christina said.

"Meaning?" Kat asked.

"_Meaning_ let's get down to our gossip" Christina said.

Kat rolled her eyes since Christina did this a lot…treat her friends as if they were stupid.

"Ehmagawd Hailey would _not_ stop talking about her wedding plans last night I'm like bitch please you are nawt marrying Harry so just get over it and she was like 'yeah well you're not marrying Michael' and I'm like thinking how the fuck did she know about my past relationships but whatever I just was like 'get your facts straight I'm over him!'" Christina said.

"You said _bitch please_ in front of your seven year old sister?" Tori asked.

"Yeah…when my parents are around I don't say it but when they're not I do" Christina said.

"I hear you…my parents are like 'Natalie! Watch your language!' whenever I curse in front of Nick" Natalie said.

"Same with me and my brothers are ten!" Tori said.

"Yeah but David must curse in front of you doesn't he?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah but he never does it in front of them. He has this whole 'good boy' act down."

"What about you Ellie?" Natalie asked.

"Harry tries not to swear in front of me but with Luke he doesn't really care. Luke swears like a sailor whether in front of me or not" Ellie said.

"Ehmagawd Paige is the same way!" Kat said "I'm like you can curse in front of me I'm not a baby and she's like 'yeah well mom asked me not to' and I'm like da fuck."

"Ehmagawd I hear you!" Christina said.

The bell for fifth period rang and everyone scrambled up from their seats to go to their next class.

_Tyler's Aunt's Apartment_

_Thursday, November 2_

_3:30pm_

Tyler turned the key to his aunt's apartment and let Holly and Ellie inside.

"Tyler, you missed a call from mum last night" Holly said hanging up the phone that hung on the wall.

"What time did she call?" Tyler asked.

"Ten o'clock this morning" Holly answered.

"Doesn't she know that Ireland is five hours ahead and that when it's three o'clock there it's ten here?" Tyler asked rhetorically.

"Does she?" Holly asked Ellie who shrugged.

"I reckon she's freaking out now" Tyler said.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Because she probably forgot that we get out of school five hours later then we used to so she probably thinks that we didn't come home like we were supposed to" Tyler said. His phone went off and he laughed "me friend Jamie texted me just now."

"They on ooVoo?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah you wanna meet them?" Tyler asked.

"Sure" Ellie said.

Tyler gestured for her to follow him to his room and he turned on his computer and logged into ooVoo.

She saw he had a lot of contacts. She only had about fifty or so but the only people she really video chatted with were her English friends, cousins, and the PC: 2. His friend was calling him.

Tyler answered and Ellie saw his friend Jamie already online plus a boy named Darragh who she guessed was his friend also.

"Who's the babe next to you?" Jamie asked.

"This is me friend Ellie" Tyler said.

"What's the craic Ellie?" Darragh asked.

"Not much" Ellie said.

"You're British!" they asked.

"Yeah" she said.

"Do you like tea?" Jamie asked.

"Don't start with me" Tyler said.

"Tyler hates stereotypes" Darragh said.

"I'm aware" Ellie said.

"Ronan and Ethan are online I'm going to call them" Jamie said.

"Do it" Tyler said.

Two twin boys came onto the screen who Ellie guessed were Ronan and Ethan.

"Ha Tyler!" one of them said.

"You got a girl already?" the other said.

Tyler's face turned slightly red and he said something in Gaelic to his friends.

"You speak Gaelic?" Ellie asked.

"A bit" Tyler said.

After talking a little bit more with Jamie, Darragh, Ronan, and Ethan Tyler and Ellie logged off and talked for a while. She saw how Tyler seemed more himself with his Irish friends maybe it was because he had known them longer she concluded.

Ellie left at around 5:30 though Tyler asked if she could stay longer her mother wanted her home. But assured him she would see him tomorrow.

_The Fisher Home_

_Christina's Bedroom_

_Friday, November 3_

_7:30pm_

Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie sat in the circle in their sleeping bags.

"Let's play a game" Christina said.

"What kind of game?" Natalie asked.

"Tell me the absolute truth" Christina smirked.

"OK" the girls chorused back.

"Me first" Christina said and she turned to Kat.

"Tell me the absolute truth…have you kissed anyone this school year?" Christina asked.

"Come on Christina! You know the answer! No! If I did you would know" Kat said.

"You swear on your life?" Christina asked.

Kat gulped and looked at the girls. "Come on is this really necessary?" Kat asked.

"Yeah it is…because we need to be completely honest with each other like I swear on my life I've never kissed anyone before you guys all know that but still" Christina said.

Kat crossed her fingers behind her back and said "I swear on my life I've never kissed anybody this school year."

Tori had had enough…she was sick of her friend lying to her.

"You kissed Ryan Stella" she said.

Kat giggled nervously.

"Yeah Kat…what about Ryan Stella? Doesn't he count?" Christina asked.

"Well I didn't kiss him" Kat said.

"Yeah…then how come Ryan said in the hallway on Wednesday that he hooked up with you?" Christina asked.

"He wishes" Kat said.

"Then how come when I asked Jack Thompson to confirm it he said that Ryan told him that night and he even smelled like your perfume" Christina said.

"He's lying…come on stop making up stories" Kat said.

"Then how come the surveillance tape from the coat room at the Lily Pad Gardens catches you hooking up with Ryan Stella" Christina said.

"How the fuck do you know?" Kat asked.

"Oh…because I apparently lost my cell phone and they thought it was stolen so they checked the surveillance" Christina pulled out her cell phone and had a picture of a girl who was Kat and a boy who was Ryan kissing.

"That's not me" Kat said.

"You know what Kat…I'm not going to argue with you…why don't you just go home until you're ready to be a loyal friend!" Christina shouted.

"Oh…OK are you saying I'm a bad friend?" Kat snapped.

"Yeah! Because a true friend wouldn't kiss…let alone HOOK UP with one of her best friend's crushes!" Christina said.

"Fine" Kat said and gathered up her things and walked out the door.

Kat didn't feel the least bit sorry about what she did…she knew that there would always be an open variety of new friends until the PC: 2 came running back to her…she knew it oh she totally knew it.

**Please Review XD (Any twilight fans be sure to check out some of my twilight stories: Waxing Crescent, and the Secret Life of Hazel Cullen) **


	21. Chapter 18

_The Serrano Home_

_Sunday, November 5_

_5:44pm_

_Click, click, click _the sound of the keyboard as Kat furiously typed on Facebook Chat with her second cousin, Rita who was the daughter of her mom's first cousin Nina.

When Alicia and Nina were kids they didn't get along and the same couldn't be said for Rita and Kat. Kat felt like Rita was closer to her than her own sister and sometimes wished she could see her more often.

Kat couldn't wait for the next morning. She was scouting the cafeteria for a new clique and perhaps she would make her own. But that would be too much work besides she needed to be serving another alpha in order to show Christina she moved on.

Show Christina? No to show the rest of the PC: 2 but there was a problem with this whole thing. The PC: 2 ate with the soccer boys which consisted of her crush Tyler Sheehan! Perhaps she should have apologized to Tori.

NO! She didn't have to…if Ryan didn't like Tori that was her problem _not_ Kat's but maybe she could convince the boys to eat with her new clique.

Alicia poked her head into her daughter's room. "You've been here in your room all weekend and I was just on the phone with Massie who said Ellie was out on Saturday with the girls."

"Yeah…um I didn't feel like going with them" Kat said.

Alicia looked at her daughter and knew something was wrong "Kat? I know you too well to know that you simply didn't want to go out with your friends. Did you get into a fight?"

"No" Kat said.

"Are you sure?" Alicia asked.

"YES!" Kat snapped.

Alicia did a double take "OK I was just asking."

"Well you're asking too many questions" Kat said.

"Alright…well dinner is in an hour so I advise you get whatever you're doing wrapped up" Alicia said.

"OK ma" Kat said and went back to chatting with Rita.

**Kat: **omfg ma is so annoying!

**Rita: **lmao what she do ask?

**Kat: **exactly!

**Rita:** so u goin 2 school tom.

**Kat: **yeah it's gonna b one hell of a day tho

**Rita: **true dat

**Kat: **Ehmagawd Christina is gonna b soooo jelly gonna be best day eva!

**Rita: **if u say so

**Kat: **yup g2g

And with that she logged of the computer and snooped downstairs to see what everyone else in her family was doing.

_The Solomon Apartment _

_Tori's Bedroom _

_Sunday, November 5_

_10:10pm_

Tori couldn't sleep…her head was spinning in a bunch of different directions. The whole thing with Kat was complicated even for her.

Yes, she was angry but shouldn't she be the one to confront her and not Christina? Why did Christina have to control everything? The answer was simple it was the alpha part of her…it was something Tori would never understand as a delta.

Still, she flipped over her pillow to the cold side. Usually when she couldn't sleep that helped. She couldn't help but feel bad for Kat. It wasn't really right for her to be kicked out of the PC: 2 but if she spoke out against Christina…she didn't even want to think about what would happen.

She also knew that she wasn't entirely innocent either. She remember the whole City Wok prank that she pulled on Kat to get her back.

Maybe Tori needed to come clean to Kat and that would change the whole aspect of the situation…shed a new light.

Though what would Christina say when she found out? Would she feel like Tori betrayed her would Tori get kicked out too?

Tori's parents had always taught her _do what's right even if you aren't the good guy all the time_ maybe that was what was a good motto for the current situation she was in now?

But she still couldn't help think…Kat had lost all of her friends pretty much. Now what? If that happened to Tori she at least had her other soccer friends (supposedly). The girl world was so confusing especially in the PC: 2

Tori decided to call Ellie up to see what she thought of the situation…even Ellie didn't know about the prank call and Tori decided she would tell her because if there was anyone she trusted most in the clique it was definitely Ellie.

She dialed her friend's phone number 555-4249 and Ellie answered on the second ring.

"Hullo?" Ellie answered.

"Hey it's Tori" Tori said.

"Oh, what's up?"

"Not much…just thnking about the whole Kat thing" Tori said.

"It's late ain't it?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah I suppose." Tori said.

"I was up anyway…I was thinking about it too" Ellie said.

"Don't you feel kind of…bad?" Tori asked.

"Bad? I mean yeah I guess kind of I think Christina overreacted a little and should've just let you two solve it yourselves" Ellie said.

"Yeah but…um what if I said I wasn't totally innocent either?" Tori asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember a couple of weeks ago how Kat said she was getting called about City Wok? Well that wasn't entirely a coincidence…that was me who put her number on a flier to get her back" Tori said.

"Wait? That was you?"

"Yeah" Tori said and she waited for Ellie to hate her.

But she didn't Ellie started laughing until Tori could hear Luke coming in and telling her to shut up.

"Sorry" Ellie said.

"Wait you don't think I'm a total lying, backstabbing bitch?" Tori asked.

"No I think you're a bloody genius. Did you tell Kat?" Ellie asked.

"No" Tori said.

"Maybe you should tell her. But don't tell Christina you are. Maybe wait for her to apologize and then you apologize" Ellie said.

"Not a bad idea" Tori said.

"You would've come up with it yourself anyway" Ellie said.

"Thanks" Tori said.

"No problem, listen I have to go to bed…night" Ellie said.

"Night" Tori said and now she put her head on the pillow and drifted into unconsciousness.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Monday, November 6_

_12:30pm_

This was it…time to make her move. Even though the PC: 2 didn't have lunch with the clique she knew she wanted to join. Kat made her way to the next popular girl's clique in their lunch period and said "hey guys."

They stared at her as if she were the genie from Aladdin and said "I have come to grant you three wishes"

"HELLO I said hi do you know how to speak English?" Kat asked.

"Oh…hi Kat" the girls all said.

"So what's up?" she said sitting down.

"Not much" the girls all said together.

Kat turned around just to see what Christina was doing…she didn't really care much to Kat's disappointment. She really wanted to impact her…show her she didn't care but right now that was exactly what Christina was doing to Kat.

Across the room where Christina, Natalie, Tori, and Ellie sat with the boys it wasn't much different.

"So what's up with Kat? Why is she sitting at the table with Riley and Emma?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know…apparently she thinks that they're cooler than me" Christina said.

"Well they're not" Natalie was quick to reassure her alpha.

"I know…but it's only her loss" Christina said.

"Damn why are girls like that?" Jack asked.

"Like what?" Tori asked.

"Like so…dramatic and everything is a big production" Jack said.

"Just the way our brain works I guess" Ellie said.

"Then how come we're not like that?" Tyler asked.

"Because…you guys have a y chromosome" Ellie said.

Tyler shrugged "I bet you guys are all going to be friends again within the next few weeks."

"I don't know…but you're probably right" Ellie said.

"Did you hear about what happened to Miss Carp?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah she's going to be out for three weeks!"

"Supposedly they're bringing in some other lady."

"I'm so mad though since that's my best class!"

"Sorry to hear that." Tyler said.

Ellie shrugged "Now I'll probably end up failing math…if I do my mum's going to kill me!"

"You're smart though…you won't fail."

"Thanks" She said.

"Just saying the truth" Tyler said.

Christina picked at her food…she wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. She was pretty angry at Kat for going off and sitting with the LBRS I mean come awn! They were really better than her?

She knew Kat really didn't think that and was just trying to make her jealous and as much as she didn't want to let Kat succeed…she was.

Christina decided she wanted to focus on something else so instead she looked at the wall paintings. She didn't want to think about anything that had gone on that day since her day was going terrible.

It was funny how she started off last week on top of the world and now…nothing.

Deep down she knew that she missed Kat…she hated to admit it but out of all the PC: 2 despite being the gamma, Kat was definitely the most like her.

_Whatever_ she thought she knew Kat would come running back anyway she didn't have it in her to stay with LBRs and would find out that THEY were nothing compared to what she was.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Mr. Lin's Classroom_

_Tuesday, November 7_

_1:15pm_

"Alright class settle down…we're going to begin with our new unit…immigration." Mr. Lin said. "We're going to watch a clip from the movie _Gangs of New York_"

The clip he showed was from the beginning of the movie showing when the Irish immigrants were coming and a man threw a potato at a woman and told her to go back to Ireland.

When the clip was over the whole class had turned around to stare at Tyler.

"Now we're going to focus on what life was like for the Irish immigrants coming to America and after you are going to do a project on your family history. Now is there anyone in her that is of English or Irish descent?" Mr. Lin asked.

Ellie thought that that question was particularly cruel since he knew damn well that the only two kids were herself and Tyler that raised their hands. She raised her hand.

"You do know English and Irish isn't the same thing right?" she asked.

"Yes, Ellie of course I know that" Mr. Lin said.

"I'm sure he does" Tyler muttered and Ellie smirked.

"Mr. Sheehan do you have something you want to tell the class?" Mr. Lin asked.

"No sir" Tyler said.

Ellie looked across the back of the room and saw Kat…she couldn't help it.

She saw her friend giggling with a couple of the LBRs and Tyler saw the look on her face.

"You OK?" he asked.

Ellie shrugged and said "Didn't you notice something different at lunch?" she asked.

"Kat?" Tyler asked.

Ellie nodded, it wasn't so much that she missed Kat she just envied her a little how she was able to make friends so easily and everyone accepted her straight away. While for Ellie it was difficult to get accepted.

But all she responded with was "yeah" and she gestured to where she was sitting. Tyler didn't even glance over there he just kept staring at Ellie.

"Tyler think fast!" Ian Hotz said throwing a pen cap at Tyler.

"Hey bud…seriously?" Tyler asked throwing it back at him.

Ellie knew that Tyler was distracted so she could really look at him. She couldn't believe that he didn't seem to mind Kat not being there.

Mr. Lin had gone out of the classroom so Tyler and Ian were throwing pens at each other. Ellie couldn't help but thinking about his smile…his eyes. She wished she could find out who he liked or at least what he saw about her through his eyes.

Sometimes she wished she could just be in a place where none of this shit happened and her friends wouldn't do this stuff to each other. But it did and there was nothing she could do.

She was kind of confused much like everyone else in the group about why Christina cared so much yes, she understood that Tori was her friend but why did she feel the need to get in between the whole conversation and issue. Was she really that controlling?

Ellie decided to just stay on the sidelines with Natalie on that issue. There wasn't really anything that could change her mind.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The bleachers_

_Wednesday, November 8_

_3:05pm_

Kat couldn't wait…she couldn't wait to have Christina see what happened…who she was going to. She thought it was epically hilarious that the day earlier she sat with a bunch of LBRs at lunch but she knew who she really wanted to serve.

They were across the field talking to CJ and Richie. Kat took a deep breath and walked up to them…this was the moment of truth.

"Hey guys" Kat said.

The alpha turned around and let out a huge laugh "Ehmagawd is that _Spat!_"

"Very funny…so listen…."

"What you got into a fight with Christina? We heard all about it."

"Of course you did."

"Listen I'm joining your clique" Kat said.

"Um…seriously? You think that you can just waltz in and be like _oh I'm joining your clique_ in your dreams Spat!" Gina said.

"Puh lease stop being such a bitch! You're just jealous I'm going to take your place!" Kat snapped back.

"Sophi puh lease tell me you are not buying this!" PJ said.

"Well…it will make Christina jealous" Sophi said.

"Damn right" Bailey said.

"Alright…you're in but you're the omega. You have to prove yourself to us and if you do you can become the delta or gamma." Sophi said.

"Fair enough" Kat said.

"Welcome to Bubbilicious" Bailey said.

"This should be good so what are we doing after school?" Kat asked.

"Um…we were going over to the Bailey's to ride the horses on her farm" Sophi said.

"I have an extra…you can ride my sisters" Bailey said.

"OK" Kat said smirking. She couldn't wait to see the look on Christina's face when she saw that Kat had joined Bubbilicious.


	22. Chapter 19

_Hillside Definite School_

_Thursday, November 9_

_7:45am_

Harold pulled the Fisher's white escalade to the front of Hillside Definite School and Christina, Natalie, Tori, and Ellie each got out of the car.

There was still an eerie reminder that someone was missing and today was no exception.

Marc, the Baxter family's driver pulled in behind Harold and honked the horn. Christina turned and glared at the car since she knew it was familiar looking.

Sophi, Bailey, Gina, PJ, Alyssa, and Kat walked out majestically. Sophi was walking to the beat of _Let Me Love You_ by NeYo and it looked like the others were trying to copy her…totally out of sync. Well that was something no other clique could master other than the PC: 2.

Christina pushed Sophi out of the way through the front door and she glared at Kat…she couldn't help but feeling hurt…betrayed. How could Kat join fucking Bubbilicious?! Christina couldn't help but find it funny.

"Well what did I tell you?" she asked her friends.

"That she ditched us to join Bubbilicious" Natalie said.

"You're stating the obvious Nat!" Christina snapped.

"Well you asked what did I tell you" Tori said.

"True dat" Natalie said.

"Hey Crustina!" Sophi shouted.

"Hey Soggy" Christina said.

"So…I am presuming that you're group wasn't exactly very nice to Katherine over here?" Sophi said.

"Puh lease Sophi you're just jealous because you're _such_ a wannabee and never will possess the true alpha qualities that I have!" Christina said.

"Excuhuse you but my mother was Skye Hamilton…your mother was Cuh laire Lyons" Sophi said.

"And your point it?" Natalie asked backing up her alpha.

"That I wasn't raised by an LBR" Sophi said.

"Soggy, stop trying to ride off of your mother's success you never will be half the alpha Skye Hamilton was…or even half the alpha Massie Block was for that matter" Christina said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Sophi snorted and went back to her clique.

"And that girls, is how you battle…alpha to alpha" Christina said.

Natalie, Tori, and Ellie clapped well Tori and Ellie only did it not to insult the alpha but Natalie did it to encourage Christina.

As much as they all didn't like what Kat did they somehow wished everything would turn back to normal.

_The Fisher Home_

_Christina's bedroom_

_Friday, November 10_

_11:30pm_

Now that Kat wasn't in the PC: 2 anymore Ellie was pondering whether or not to tell her friends about her feelings for Tyler. Yes, Tori already knew…and Cassidy (who wasn't in the PC: 2).

But she still wasn't sure. She knew Christina would go all alpha on her and then it wouldn't be as easy with Tyler if they all knew she liked him.

"OK girls let's get down to business" Christina said "your opinions on the Kat situation, what we should do, and our crush lives."

Natalie went first "I still CANNAWT believe Kat would ditch us to join Bubbilicious I mean couldn't she just have apologized and we could've moved on!"

"I think we all know why Kat hooked up with Ryan but couldn't in this one instant couldn't she have just thought of her friends for once?" Tori asked.

"Amen sister!" Christina said.

"Do we really need to get back at her?" Ellie asked softly.

"Um…YES! Who would we be if we didn't get back at those who betrayed us?" Christina said.

"Well not for nothing but the one who usually came up with the revenge plots was…Kat" Tori said.

"Geez Tori I hope you are being either sarcastic because we're in this mess because of you!" Christina snapped.

"What do you mean because of me?" Tori asked.

"Nevermind" Christina said.

"Alright" Tori shrugged.

"We have to get Justin and Alex in on this" Ellie smirked.

"Oh GD no I am not getting my dumb little brothers involved in my social life!" Tori said.

"Come awn Tori! How do you think you know how to prank people so well?" Natalie said.

"Oh gee thanks Nat" Tori said.

"Just stating the truth" Natalie said.

"So it's decided…tomorrow we're going over to your place Tori to work out a plot against Kat." Christina said.

"Um…the twins have a soccer game tomorrow." Tori said.

"Fine then we're definitely doing something on Sunday" Christina said.

"Alright I just have to check with my mom first" Tori said.

"Very well then" Christina said.

"Can we talk about our crushes now?" Natalie asked.

"Ehmagawd yes and now we all will have the chance to talk without Kat blabbing away about Tyler!" Christina said.

"You first" Tori said to Christina.

"Ehmagawd so Jack got a haircut this week and he looks super sexy as usual and remember when Mrs. Talia said that the second highest score on the really hard test was a 97 well that was Jack!"

Natalie went and talked about how funny Seth was during Science class when Mr. Correia asked him to leave the room to gain back his self-control and considering what was going on right now Tori wasn't really in the mood to talk about Ryan.

Ellie…well Ellie just stayed silent and came to the conclusion it was better to keep her feelings to herself.

_The Webster Home_

_Saturday, November 11_

_1:15pm_

"But literally it's like every other day No she did this or no she did that! It's fucking insane!" Ellie said as she sat on the floor of her bedroom with Cassidy.

"Sounds like there is way too much drama no offense but I'm kinda glad I'm not in the PC: 2" Cassidy said.

"I don't blame you" Ellie said. "So…how are things with Seth?"

"I was just going to tell you! I don't like him anymore" Cassidy said.

"What?!" Ellie asked.

"Yeah I realized that he never would like me if one of the girls in the PC: 2 did so I settled for a new man who probably is just as not possible to be with as Seth but a girl can dream" Cassidy said.

"Who!" Ellie asked.

"Bobby Fusion" Cassidy said.

"Seriously!" Ellie said.

"Yuppers" Cassidy said.

"You said last year you didn't like him" Ellie said.

"Well…feelings change don't they? You don't like Andrew anymore" Cassidy said.

"Yes…ugh thank Gd" Ellie said.

"Let's go on ooVoo" Cassidy said.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe Tyler will be on" Cassidy teased.

"Oh dear Gd" Ellie said.

"How are things going with Tyler speaking of the devil?" Cassidy asked.

"Good…he's been sick the past couple of days though" Ellie said.

"That sucks" Cassidy said.

"You don't have to tell me that" Ellie said.

Cassidy laughed before shrugging "well he's not on ooVoo."

"I just hope he's at school tomorrow" Ellie said.

"Speaking of school when are those immigration projects due?" Cassidy asked.

"November 27" Ellie said.

"Damn! I gotta get started on mine" Cassidy said.

"Me too" Ellie said and Cassidy laughed.

_The Solomon Apartment_

_Sunday, November 12_

_2:10pm_

Christina, Natalie, and Ellie arrived at Tori's apartment at the Pinewood building where Tori, Justin, and Alex greeted them.

"Now in order to understand the male inner mind you need to understand that girls are everything" Justin began.

"Justin…please we're not talking about the male inner mind we're talking about pranks and revenge." Tori said.

"Wait I was just finishing up a story that I wanted to tell you guys!" Justin said.

"Justin…we're kind of pressed for time!" Tori snapped at her brothers.

"Then we're not helping you" Alex said.

"Alright boys tell your story" Christina said.

"So on Friday I wrote a letter to Roxy saying that I liked her and her friend Kayla got upset because she likes me so to understand the male inner mind girls are everything" Justin said.

"Justin that doesn't even make any sense" Tori said.

"No…but he just gave me an idea" Christina said.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"Let's go to your room Tori…I'll tell you all there" Christina said.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Tuesday, November 14_

_7:45am_

"Remember, what are you going to do?" Christina asked her friends before stepping into the school.

"Yup" they answered.

"Good so we meet up at lunch and report our findings k?" Christina asked.

"Got it" Natalie, Tori, and Ellie answered.

Christina and Natalie went off in separate directions while Tori and Ellie lingered around the hallway.

"Do you agree with Christina's procedures?" Ellie asked.

"Not really…I don't want to be mean I just want her to learn a lesson" Tori said.

"That's what I would want…have you tried talking to her?" Ellie asked.

"I _want_ to but if I did and Christina found out she'd kill me" Tori said.

"Because she likes to get involved in everything" Ellie said.

"Exactly."

"Do you ever wish sometimes that there was no alpha in our group?" Ellie asked.

"Sometimes…but she's like the glue that keeps us all together because if you really think about it without Christina our whole group would fall apart" Tori said.

"That's true."

"Is it like that with your friends in England?" Tori asked.

"What like an alpha, beta, gamma and so on…no not really it's more balance like we all bring a different thing to the table" Ellie said.

Tori nodded taking this all in "well I guess these are the joys of being a seventh grader."

"Yup…drama, drama, and more drama" Ellie said.

"Let me guess…you got that from Luke?"

"How did you know?" Ellie asked sarcastically and Tori laughed.

Meanwhile down the hallway Christina was making her way to the wing where the Bubbilicious girls' lockers were she walked over to Sophi's locker and put a note in it reading

_Come to my locker at the end of the day – your crush_

She made sure she did it in her sloppiest possible handwriting so it never would be traced back to her and she hoped it looked close to who Sophi's actual crush's handwriting was.

Walking away she felt a big success in herself…her confidence boosted because if this plan worked Kat would be running back to the PC: 2 in a matter of seconds.

_The Webster Home_

_Wednesday, November 15_

_9:15pm_

Ellie had her instant messenger account open with her IPod in her ears and listening to music she saw that Christina, Natalie, and Tori were online but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to talk to them. She was so confused.

While Tori understood how she felt…somewhat there wasn't really much she could do. Tori didn't want to get kicked out of the PC: 2 and neither did Ellie for that matter. Cassidy wasn't in the PC: 2 so she didn't really understand.

Ellie thought back to everything that happened over the past couple of years. Somehow a part of her felt that if Kat came back she would go back to being the third wheel and she didn't really want that but she didn't want Kat being left out anyway.

Was it possible that she felt…bad for Kat? She knew it may have sounded ridiculous to herself but it was true somewhat. But then she remembered what Kat did to Tori and her sympathy turned to anger…how could she do that? It was a question she asked herself over and over again.

There was no way she probably would ever get an answer to that question.

She was sick of all the drama…she knew now wasn't the best time to do this but sometimes she felt like she wanted to be free from the PC: 2 and have all her own friends and stuff but she knew her mom would find out if she left the group and all hell would break lose.

**glamorgirl1: **heyyy

The message popped up on her screen from Christina and Ellie answered.

**ellieweb**: hey

**glamorgirl1: **1 sec getting Tori and Nat

**ellieweb:** k

**yummycake:** hey

**sportytori:** heyheyhey

**ellieweb:** what's up?

**yummycake:** nmjcu

**sportytori: **just got back from the last soccer game of the season :(

**ellieweb:** :(

**glamorgirl1: **srsly Tori? Thts wat ur worryin about now?

**sportytori: **well srry if it bothers u but I love soccer :)

**glamorgirl1: **I wuz kiddin lmao

**yummycake: **is the plan in action?

**glamorgirl1**: obv

**yummycake: **did u find out yet?

**glamorgirl1: **prob 2mrrw

**yummycake: **k

**sportytori: **g2g c u 2morrow

**ellieweb: **ditto tori

**yummycake:** me 3

_The Fisher Home_

_Christina's bedroom_

_Wednesday, November 15_

_9:30pm_

Sometimes being the alpha was exhausting…always having to keep the group together and the plan. But Christina was 100 percent positive that this plan would work.

It would work, Kat would come back to the PC: 2 and Bubbilicious would learn that they were still nothing but shit because truth was (or at least in her mind) nothing could beat Christina Fisher.

She wanted to go to bed early so she did her nightly face cleansing and makeup removal and climbed into bed. She set her alarm clock and was left to wonder…what would happen tomorrow?

Anything was possible because tomorrow was a new day.

**Plzz review XD **


	23. Chapter 20

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria _

_Friday, November 17 _

_12:30pm_

After two days of relentless effort by the PC: 2 the day finally came. Today was going to be for sure the day all hell broke loose in Bubbilicious.

Christina, Natalie, Tori, and Ellie sat across from Jack, Seth, Tyler, Ryan, and Ian and watched as Kat sat with a couple of other girls since she didn't have her new clique to sit with.

In some ways Christina did miss Kat although she would never admit it…she missed having another person to talk to during gossip session…another person with a sense of humor because the PC: 2 really wasn't _complete_ without Kat. They were just Christina, Natalie, Tori, and Ellie.

Without word…Sophi Baxter burst into the cafeteria and headed over to Table 13 where Kat was sitting.

"YOU SLUT!" she shouted.

"What?" Kat asked.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Sophi shouted. "CJ wrote me a note! To come to his locker at the end of the day! But when I got there! You were flirting with him and hugging him! No wonder your old friends ditched you!"

A bunch of "oohs" and "so busteds" came from the kids in the cafeteria.

"SHUT UP!" Kat shouted and ran out of the room.

Christina turned to her friends "aweee it appears that Kat has stolen yet another friend's man."

"Huh?" Ryan asked.

"Oh…nothing" Christina said.

"I don't like that Sophi girl" Tyler said.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"She seems like she's one of those people who thinks she's better than everyone else."

"Well she most definitely is" Christina said.

"Yeah…I know a few people that are like that actually" Tyler said smirking and winked at Ellie who shook her head jokingly.

"So…are you working on that immigration project for Mr. Lin's class?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah…mine's pretty confusing though since my dad is from England but my mum is from America, moved to England, then moved back here" Ellie said.

"Mine's confusing too since me sister and meself are the first ones in my family to come to America…other than me aunt of course" Tyler said.

"Yeah…I just think the whole assignment is cruel anyway" Ellie said.

"Got that right."

The lunch bell rang and Christina smirked "well Ellie, Tyler I do hope you have fun at your next classes with our 'friend'" she referenced Kat and Ellie stared at the floor.

Tyler looked confused "what the fuck is she talking about?"

"Let's put it this way, seventh grade girl drama…or in other words you don't want to know" Ellie said.

"Why are girls like that? One minute they're friends then the next it's talking behind their backs?" Tyler asked.

Ellie shrugged "honestly I don't know myself all I know is that I hate drama so I try and stay out of it."

Tyler chuckled "smart girl."

_The Serrano Home_

_Friday, November 17_

_10:09pm_

Kat lay down in her bed…even though it was early for her she was trying to go to sleep.

She tried to imagine what the PC: 2 was doing. They were probably laying on the floor of Christina's bedroom sharing secrets and giggling about how she wasn't there and what a bad friend she was.

She couldn't help knowing that deep down she _was_ a bad friend to Tori but now it was too late.

She logged onto her phone's Facebook application and checked her newsfeed. She saw a story from Christina.

_Christina Fisher: _best nite eva w/ my gurls Nat, Tori, and Ellie

Natalie and Tori also posted something but not Ellie. Kat knew Ellie wasn't the type of person to do that which she hated to admit but that was something she always admired about her friend.

Part of her knew she was crazy _"come awn Kat seriously? You thought you could join BUBBILICIOUS of all cliques" _she thought to herself.

Bubbilicious was the PC: 2's enemy and she knew that they were just horrific wannabees that she could never be a part of no matter how hard she tried because she wasn't a wannabee omega and was a popular gamma.

Besides somehow she just knew that Christina was behind this whole plot because CJ never put a note in Sophi's locker because he didn't have a crush on her.

She couldn't help but smile to herself because that was Christina…clever like a fox and could crush you faster than you could blink.

She decided to go bother Paige to ask for advice. Usually she went to Christina for advice but obviously she couldn't now.

Kat walked down the hallway to her older sister's room. Paige usually spent her Friday nights out with friends but her friend, Addison was sick and they didn't like going out without each other.

"Hey Paige" Kat said coming into her bedroom.

"Hey Kat…hey its Friday night isn't it?" Paige asked.

"Yeah" Kat said.

"So…aren't you supposed to be at Christina's?" Paige asked.

"No" Kat said.

"Something happen?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do now?" Paige asked.

"I hooked up with Tori's crush" Kat mumbled.

"Woah seriously!" Paige said.

Kat nodded.

"I mean I know that you love guys and stuff but wait…who initiated it?"

"Me."

"Did Tori find out?"

Kat nodded.

"Damn little sister!"

"Yeah…I know" Kat said.

"Wait I thought you liked that boy who was being nice to Ellie?"

"I do…remember I told you I wanted to hook up with him but he was sick so then I went after Tori's crush."

"Do I know him?"

"Ryan Stella" Kat muttered.

"Trey Stella's brother!" Paige said.

"Yeah" Kat said.

"Well now I can guess why you would hook up with him because if that kid is as hot as his brother then damn!" Paige said.

Kat just shrugged and went back to her room.

_The Solomon Apartment_

_Sunday, November 19_

_2:15pm_

Tori was exhausted…she had just gotten back from playing soccer at the park with her brothers David, Justin, and Alex.

She was disappointed that the soccer season was over but she was happy that she had her brothers to play with.

During the duration of the weekend she couldn't help but think about the whole situation with Kat…yes Kat had betrayed her as a friend but she didn't exactly agree with Christina's methods.

She decided that if there was anyone who could give her some advice it was her mom. Kristen had gone through all sorts of stuff as a kid including clique drama with all of Tori's friend's moms.

Kristen was on her computer doing some stuff for work.

"Hey mom" Tori said.

"Oh…hey Tori what's up?"

"Nothing…just sick of drama" Tori said.

"What happened now?" Kristen asked.

"Well…Kat made out with my crush at Jessica's Bat Mitzvah in September and now it's all sorts of drama in the clique" Tori said.

"Wait this is from September?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah…I mean I guess I forgive Kat now because while she did betray me Christina is taking over and being super mean to Kat because Kat tried to join Bubbilicious, the rival clique and then Christina forged a note from the alpha's crush and then made it look like Kat was betraying her as well."

"Well…I think it's mature of you to forgive Kat. Have you tried talking to her? Or is Christina controlling that too?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Tori said.

"Well…try talking to Christina. Maybe talk to Natalie and Ellie too to see if they agree and then you can all go to Christina to discuss the matter" Kristen said.

"But then Christina is going to go all alpha on us" Tori said.

"Well if she does that then just say to her that you would like to say something" Kristen said.

"Thanks mom" Tori said.

"No problem" Kristen said and Tori went back to her room to think of what she was going to do tomorrow.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Monday, November 20_

_12:50pm_

Kat was sitting at Table 13 with a couple of other girls. Tori was waiting for the moment where she could get Natalie and Ellie alone…without Christina.

As usual the girls were sitting at table 18 but the boys weren't sitting with them today. Tori remembered that Christina had group guidance today so it would just be her, Natalie, and Ellie at the table.

"Guys we need to talk" Tori said.

"Damn right" Natalie said.

"I'm serious Nat!" Tori said.

"So we know what's been going on the past couple of days with Kat and I think it's time we just put the past behind us. We should all go and talk to Christina and say that I forgive her and it's enough…Kat was our friend and we don't need to be so mean to her" Tori said.

"Well considering that it's your crush she made out with and YOU she betrayed I think we should forgive her if you're willing to" Ellie said.

"But what about Christina? She'll flip" Natalie said.

"We can calmly explain to her…I think she'll agree I mean come on guys don't you miss Kat a little?" Tori asked.

"A lot" Natalie said.

Ellie just nodded and said "If you really think about it we're not the PC: 2 without her."

"Exactly…but we still should wait for an apology from her but let her know that we're willing to give her a chance" Tori said.

"Sounds pretty good" Natalie said.

"Alright…we'll talk to Christina later on IM alright?" Tori asked.

"Alright" Natalie and Ellie answered.

Sometimes Tori just knew that sometimes she had to come up with the plans while most of the time it bothered her it didn't bother her so much now knowing that she could save the PC: 2.

_The Fisher Home_

_Monday, November 20 _

_9:30pm_

Christina logged on to IM. She knew her plan had worked and Kat wasn't in Bubbilicious anymore so why wasn't she running back to the PC: 2?

To make matters worse she couldn't help but feeling like her other friends were hiding something from her.

**sportytori:** hey

**glamorgirl1: **hey gurl…getting Nat u get Ellie

**sportytori:** k

**yummycake:** hey

**ellieweb**: what's up guys?

**glamorgirl1: **nm

**sportytori: **listen Christina, we have to ask u somethin

**glamorgirl1: **?

**yummycake:** don't u think that maybe we shud just forgive Kat and move on…maybe wait 4 an apology but let her know that we're willing to accept one

**glamorgirl1: **wat do u think tht whole plan w the note "from CJ" was 4? U don't think I miss her a bit 2?

**sportytori:** here's the thing we shud let her know we're willing to accept an apology and wait for her to apologize…I think that's the only way 2 to it.

**glamorgirl1: **Ellie?

**ellieweb**: sounds good to me

**glamorgirl1: **so it's decided…we let Kat know we will take her back BUT she has to apologize to us first and she must promise to be a loyal friend from now on.

**yummycake: **deal

**sportytori:** deal

**ellieweb:** ditto

_Hillside Definite School_

_Wednesday, November 22_

_12:30pm_

Christina, Natalie, Tori, and Ellie walked into the cafeteria at the same time Kat Serrano was walking in ready for one of the hardest moments of her life.

She had decided she missed the PC: 2...she wanted to be back in there. She knew it wasn't going to be easy…they probably still hated her guts and maybe wouldn't take her back. She would have to accept it then…maybe have to prove herself to them.

She would have to admit she was wrong…which was a big thing for because she NEVER did that…ever. Usually with her it was she was right and you were wrong except with Christina that is.

Kat walked over to Table thirteen and put her paper lunch bag down…her mom had packed her a quesadilla that was now cold since it had been sitting in her locker for a while.

She saw Christina, Natalie, Tori, and Ellie at the other table and again today the boys weren't sitting with them. She had unfortunately forgotten how this whole ideal would affect her progress with Tyler but she concluded that it would be OK.

Instead of turning back to the table and eating her lunch she tossed her hair over her shoulders and stood up to confront Christina.

Christina pretended not to notice Kat as she talked to Natalie about hair care.

"Hey Christina" she could hear her ex best friend's voice.

"What do _you_ want?" Christina asked.

"Well I was hoping I could talk to you all about something" Kat said.

"What? About what a traitor you are?" Christina sneered.

"I was hoping" Kat took a deep breath "for your forgiveness…it wasn't a good friend of me to make out with Ryan knowing that he was Tori's crush and it was wrong of me to deny it and then join Bubbilicious instead of apologizing."

"Tori?" Christina asked.

"Thank you for apologizing Kat…that was all I wanted to hear. But you get why I was mad right?" Tori asked.

"Of course I mean if one of you made out with my crush I would be pissed."

"Alright Kat…here's the deal you will be re-instated to your position as gamma but first come by my place after school today. All of us so you can officially be welcomed back in the PC: 2" Christina said.

"Done" Kat said.

_The Fisher Home_

_Wednesday, November 22_

_3:30pm_

Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie sat on the floor in Christina's bedroom.

"Alright Kat…you know the deal." Christina said.

"Yep" Kat said raising her right hand.

"Repeat after me. I, Katherine Nadia Serrano accept my responsibilities as the gamma in the PC: 2, to be a loyal friend and serve my alpha and beta to the best of my ability." Christina said.

"I, Katherine Nadia Serrano accept my responsibilities as gamma in the PC: 2 to be a loyal friend and serve my alpha and beta to the best of my ability" Kat repeated.

"Welcome back" Christina said.

"Welcome back" Natalie, Tori, and Ellie said.

Then out of nowhere…as if nothing had ever happened the PC: 2 started laughing.

**Stay tuned for Thanksgiving chapter coming soon. **

**Now that Kat is back in the PC: 2 what else will happen? **

**Review plzz XD **


	24. Chapter 21

_The Webster Home_

_Thursday, November 23 (Thanksgiving Day) _

_9:30am_

Ellie lay in her bed still not wanting to get up she could hear her mom yelling at Luke to get up and she knew she was next.

The Websters were going to Massie's cousin's house for Thanksgiving as they had been doing for the past 3 years. Five hours in the backseat Lincoln MKX with her two brothers Ellie didn't mind Harry but you couldn't do a ride in the car with Luke…not a chance.

"ELLIE!" Massie called her daughter.

"What mum?" Ellie asked.

"Come on we're going to Cousin Rosie's house and I told her we would be there by 4:30" Massie said.

"Five more minutes?" Ellie asked.

"No now!" Massie said.

"Alright" Ellie said and she jumped up and got ready.

Even though Ellie's father James was English Massie was originally from the United States before moving to England and then back. Thanksgiving was always a holiday her mother was particularly fond of so Massie continued the tradition celebrating it.

"Mum can't I just take my car and meet you there?" Harry asked.

"Yes…but you have to wait until we're all ready to leave" James said.

"Can I go with Harry?" Luke asked.

"No…you and Ellie are coming with us. I don't want you two driving your brother crazy when he's driving" Massie said.

After half an hour they were ready to go and Ellie was preparing for the dreaded car ride. She was happy she had her phone and her IPod…so it wouldn't be that bad.

"Luke, Ellie we're going to call grandmum to wish her a Happy Thanksgiving" Massie said.

"Does she still celebrate it in England?" Luke asked.

"Yes" Massie said.

About halfway through the drive Luke began pestering Ellie.

"Hey! What's this!" he said taking her phone.

"Luke! Give it back!" Ellie shouted.

"Sounds highly tempting but alas…no" Luke laughed and started going through her messages.

"Mum!" Ellie protested.

"Luke give your sister her phone back" Massie said.

"No" Luke laughed again.

"Luke, do you want to be punished again?" James asked.

"No" Luke said handing the phone back to Ellie.

Ellie then received a text from Christina

**Christina: **heyyy gurls Saturday=mall :) 11:30 meet by the entrance Nordstrom

Ellie rolled her eyes as much as she hated the mall she couldn't say no or Massie would freak out so she said "mum the girls are going to the mall on Saturday can I go?"

"Of course!" Massie said.

"Going to buy more makeup?" Luke asked doing an imitation of Christina.

"Ugh don't remind me" Ellie said and Luke just smirked.

_The Fishers White escalade_

_Thanksgiving Day_

_12:30pm_

"HAILEY SHUT UP!" Christina yelled.

"What? I'm singing?" Hailey asked.

"About Harry Webster!" Christina shouted.

"Well what are you doing?" Hailey asked.

"Nothing…you wouldn't understand because you're just a little kid." Christina said.

"Whatever" Hailey said.

Truth was Christina was on Facebook from her phone staring at who was online…of course Jack was though he barely ever chatted her she couldn't help fantasizing that he would.

"Girls! Stop fighting we'll be at Uncle Todd's in a little while so I advise you try and be civil" Claire said.

Christina rolled her eyes while Hailey stuck her tongue out at her sister. In Hailey's language sticking her tongue out was the equivalent to the middle finger.

"Wow Hailey you're so bad ass" Christina said.

"We're here" Cam said interrupting a fight that he knew was bound to break out between his daughters.

Christina liked going to her Uncle's house she just wished that she had a cousin her age. Todd's two younger children were 7 and 6 so they hung out with Hailey and Todd's oldest daughter was 9…three years younger than Christina.

The Fishers got out of their car and walked up to the front door.

"Hey! Oh my gosh you girls got so big!" Todd's wife Terry greeted them.

"Hey Aunt Terry" Christina said.

"Hailey!" Todd's son Ryder came down the stairs, Ryder was Hailey's age and he was followed by his little sister Laurel who was six.

"Hi Christina" Bridget Lyons came to greet her cousin.

"Hey Bridget" Christina said.

"Want to go watch TV or something?" Bridget asked.

"Sure" Christina said trying to make an effort.

She liked her cousin but since she was younger she couldn't really be herself since a lot of things were too inappropriate for Bridget.

Instead she reluctantly went down the basement stairs as Bridget turned on the Disney Channel something Christina had stopped watching ages ago.

She sighed this was going to be a very long day.

_The Harrington Home_

_Thanksgiving Day_

_3:30pm_

Natalie waited by the window she couldn't wait to see her cousins. She only saw them about twice a year since they lived just outside of Baltimore, Maryland.

Natalie was very close with her cousin Chantelle who was like a big sister to her. Chantelle was very pretty and Natalie couldn't understand how she wasn't popular.

In addition to being pretty Chantelle was also very smart and not just book smart she had very good common sense and Natalie knew she could always go to her for advice.

Natalie saw her aunt's Chrysler 200 pull into the driveway and she almost ran outside though her mom always said never wait by the door so she stayed by the window.

Chantelle was the daughter of Natalie's dad's sister Sammi who usually spent Thanksgiving with her brother in Westchester.

Sammi's husband Owen rang the doorbell and Natalie darted for it.

"Hey!" she said so excited to see her cousin.

"Hey Nat" Chantelle said.

"Hi Aunt Sammi…Uncle Owen" Natalie said.

"Hello Natalie" they said.

Natalie also greeted her 11 year old cousin Dale, who was Chantelle's younger brother before the two of them went upstairs to Natalie's room.

"So…what's up?" Chantelle asked.

"Ugh…a lot" Natalie said.

"Friend drama?"

"That and guy drama" Natalie said.

"Haha about that" Chantelle said.

"No! You got your first kiss?" Natalie asked and Chantelle nodded "Ehmagawd! What was it like?"

"Well it happened on Tuesday actually remember that boy I told you about?" Chantelle asked.

"Yeah…Carter right?"

"Yeah so we were walking home after school and went to stop at the convenience store to get a snack and as we were eating we were talking and it sort of just happened" Chantelle said.

"Ehmagawd that's amazing!" Natalie said.

She was happy for her cousin but some part of her felt…jealous. Yes, Chantelle was 15 and Natalie was 12 but she wanted to be kissed…let alone be kissed by her crush. She wanted to walk home with Seth and have him kiss her.

Yes Seth talked to her and treated her like a friend. _Friend_ ugh she hated that word when it applied to Seth she would like it a lot better if you added boy in front of friend. She hated being "just friends" that saying was probably one of the ones she hated the most.

_Westchester Mall_

_Saturday, November 25_

_11:30am _

Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie met at the Nordstrom entrance. Of course it was extremely crowded since it was the day after Black Friday.

"OK…so I think we should hit Cache first and then make our way to Burberry and then maybe Coach or Michael Kors. Sound Good?" Christina asked.

"Don't wanna hear it we are _so_ stopping at Starbucks. I could so use a frap this morning" Kat said.

"Oh hell yeah" Tori said.

"What about food?" Natalie asked.

"Figures you would be asking about food Nat" Ellie said.

"OK…relax everyone we'll go everywhere but we're shopping first" Christina said.

"Of course we're shopping first I haven't been here in ages I was having withdrawal" Kat said.

"How much did you all bring?" Christina asked.

"Fifty" Natalie said.

"Seventy Five" Kat said.

"Forty" Tori said.

"Forty" Ellie said.

"You're mom only gave you forty dollars! I thought Aunt Massie would give you like a hundred" Christina said.

"She tried…but I said that there was no way I was spending a hundred dollars so she gave me fifty and then I gave her back ten" Ellie said.

Natalie shook her head "only you Ellie" she patted her friends head.

Ellie could only smirk…she was just being herself besides she probably wouldn't even spend the forty anyway.

"Ehmagawd so I made a list of who I'm buying stuff for today since we're obviously coming back sometime before Christmas" Christina said.

"Obviously" her friends chorused back.

"OK so today I'm buying stuff for the boys of course I'm getting Jack the best but it would be rude if I didn't get the others anything" Christina said.

"You just want to spend money" Tori joked.

"Hey I'm a shopaholic…don't judge me" Christina said.

"I'm getting my things for you another time since I don't want you seeing it" Kat said.

"I think that's what we're all doing" Christina said.

"You guys are going to love what I'm getting you" Natalie said.

"You got it already?!" Tori shrieked.

"No…but I know exactly what I'm getting you guys" Natalie said.

"It better be good" Kat said.

"Oh it will be…it will be" Natalie said dramatically.

"Dun…dun…dun" Ellie said.

"No Ellie just…no" Christina said.

Ellie's face fell…sometimes she was annoyed how whenever her friends did something it was funny and then when she did a similar thing it was bad.

Christina loved to cut Ellie down whenever she tried to be funny same with Kat but Ellie usually didn't mind so much. But at that particular moment she did she didn't want to stir up more drama so she just stayed silent.

Sometimes she wondered if it was easier just to be a guy…you didn't have to deal with this. Whenever Luke had a problem with his friends they just said to each other what they did wrong and moved on but with girls…it was VERY different.

Ellie looked at Tori who just shrugged and made a face in Christina's direction to which Ellie smirked.

"Come awn!" Christina said and her friends followed behind her for their day at the mall.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Mr. Lin's classroom_

_Monday, November 27_

_1:15pm_

_RING!_ Everyone hurried in as the bell rang. Today everyone had a presentation due on their families' immigration.

As Ellie sat down in her seat she couldn't help but look over to Tyler's desk…she used to sit closer to him but since the start of the second half of the first semester Mr. Lin changed their seats.

"Alright class settle down…settle down" Mr. Lin called. "Now…since I don't think it would be fair to do in in alphabetical order I'm going to pick randomly. Now some of you will go today and some of you will go tomorrow is that understood?"

"Yes Mr. Lin" everyone answered.

"Good…now first up is" Mr. Lin put his hand in a baseball cap that contained everyone's name "Joe Demur" Mr. Lin said and Joe Demur went up.

After Joe was done Mr. Lin put his hand in the baseball cap again "Tyler Sheehan" he called.

Tyler smirked and walked up to the front of the room Ellie couldn't tell if she was just imagining it but he looked like he was so nervous he was about to cry.

"Me family is from the Republic of Ireland. Me Aunt Shannon was the first in me family to immigrate to America. Me mum Shelagh still lives in Ireland. Me sister Holly and Meself grew up in Glenageary on the outskirts of Dublin and we immigrated to America in September of this year." Tyler said.

"Very nice Tyler" Mr. Lin said "Next up is…Kat Serrano."

Kat went up with a flash drive and stuck it into the computer tower. However, the flash drive was empty.

"Mr. Lin I don't think I put it on my flash drive last night can I bring it in tomorrow?" Kat asked.

"Of course…someone else can go now" Mr. Lin said.

A couple of other kids in their class went before Mr. Lin said "OK…we have time for one more and the rest of you will go tomorrow." He put his hand in the baseball cap and pulled out a slip of paper "Ellie…you're up."

Ellie groaned and Kat muttered "good luck." Ellie put in her flash drive since she had brought a PowerPoint.

"My family is from England on my father's side and America and Scotland on my mum's side. My mum grew up in America but moved to England when she was 13. Her great, great grandmum on her mum's side emigrated from Scotland and on her father's side her great grandparents emigrated from Germany. My father is the first person on his family to emigrate from England where my brothers and I were born. When I was 2 my mum wanted to come back to her home country and that is my family immigration." Ellie said and she realized she was so nervous she had been shaking.

"Very interesting Ellie…so you were not born in America…correct?" Mr. Lin asked.

"Yessir" Ellie answered and returned to her seat.

"Alright there's five minutes till the bell rings so you can all talk until then" Mr. Lin said.

"Ellie!" Tyler called her over.

"Hullo" Ellie said.

"What's the craic?" Tyler asked.

"Nervous as fuck before…now I'm good though."

"Me too so how was your holiday?" Tyler asked.

"I didn't go anywhere?" Ellie asked confused.

"Thanksgiving I think it's called right?" Tyler asked.

"Oh…I'm so stupid it was alright what did you do?" Ellie asked.

"Watched some American Football" Tyler said.

"Cool…happy with the results?" Ellie asked.

"Somewhat" Tyler said looking into her eyes and Ellie almost had to look away.

"Hey guys" Kat said.

"Hullo Kat" Tyler muttered.

"So…what's up my little Irish cupcake?" Kat asked.

Tyler grimaced "please don't call me that."

"Sorry" Kat said.

"It's fine" Tyler said.

"So what's up?" Kat asked.

"The sky?" Tyler said.

"Really Tyler?" Kat asked.

"The sky is up…nah I'm messing with you I'm alright" Tyler said.

"Well that's good…me too. You looked so nervous up there Ellie" Kat said.

"Well…of course I was!" Ellie said.

Tyler laughed "I'm wishing you luck tomorrow."

"Oh I won't need it…I'll do fine…I always do fine" Kat said.

Ellie could tell Tyler was going to say something but at that moment they heard the _RING!_ Of the bell and everyone scampered out of the room.

**Review Maybe? XD **

**Also Happy New Year 2013! **


	25. Chapter 22

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Wednesday, November 29_

_12:30pm_

"Yeah but seriously if you really think about it…increasing the debt is good for America? Are you crazy?" Ellie practically shouted. Once again her friends had gotten her started on politics.

"Oh Ellie" Kat said.

"Thanks Ian…real nice job" Christina said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Ian asked.

"You said President Rooney was an amazing President you need your brain examined" Tyler said.

"Thank you Tyler" Ellie said.

"Well Ellie you are obsessed with him" Ian said.

"She's not obsessed with him she just knows what she's talking about because she's interested in Politics" Tyler said.

"What do you think Natalie?" Ian said since she was sitting closest to him.

"I don't even want to know nor do I care" Natalie said.

Seth, who was sitting next to her, laughed "all honesty" and Natalie hit him.

Meanwhile at the other side of the table were Ryan, Tori, Kat, Christina, and Jack.

"So how's life going Jack?" Christina asked.

"Same old…I found out I'm going away over Christmas break" Jack said.

"I wish I was! But we save our vacations for the summer since my parents don't like it when I miss school" Christina said.

"Sucks" Jack said.

"Tell me about it" Christina said.

"My little sister said that there's a second grader at the after school program who says that she's married to Ellie's brother" Jack said.

Christina wanted to fall through the floor…of course it was Hailey. "Oh…haha what a strange child" Christina laughed.

"Yeah Kelly also said that her name was Hailey Fisher…is that your sister?" Jack asked.

Christina didn't want to lie to her crush so she just nodded slowly "sadly yes."

"Haha my sister thinks she's going to marry Tristan Dupuisa" Jack said.

"Ehmagawd that singer that sounds like a girl!" Christina shrieked "he's cute but…ugh!"

"My mom said that when she was a kid there was a singer called Justin Bieber who was exactly like him."

"Ugh my mom talks about him too! She said he was a lot hotter than Tristan." Christina said.

"I dunno…I'm a guy so" Jack shrugged and Christina laughed.

_The Fisher Home_

_Christina's bedroom_

_Thursday, November 30_

_9:35pm_

Christina was finishing up chatting on IM with her friends when her mom poked her head into her daughter's room.

Claire felt like she didn't really talk to her daughter about her school life enough…she knew when she was a child she wished her mom had done that with her considering all the drama she went through.

"Hey Chrissy" Claire said using the nickname she called her.

"Oh…hey mom." Christina said and then typed **g2g **to her friends on IM.

"So…how's school going?" Claire asked.

"Pretty good" Christina said.

"Do you take any tests?" Claire asked.

"Yeah…we had one in Science today" Christina said.

"Was it difficult?"

"No."

"What about with your friends…the girls in your grade? How are they?" Claire asked.

"Well the PC: 2 is good…we function with alpha, beta, gamma, delta, and since there's only five of us we skip to omega for the last in command. The other girls in my grade are just jealous." Christina said.

"You know Christina…I can't help get the feeling that you're the alpha" Claire said.

"Why yes I am!" Christina said proudly.

"I'm just saying that based on personal experience you need to make sure to be nice to people…especially your friends. Don't try and be over controlling you know? If there's something between the two of them that they need to work out don't take it into your own hands…let them solve it." Claire said.

Christina couldn't help but feel like her mom was thinking she was like Massie.

"I know mom…I'm good to my friends. There's nothing to worry about."

"But to everyone else…I understand yes, that you want people to admire you that's normal but don't use power…don't push the people that want to be your friend away. I feel like you're not giving everyone a chance."

"Well what do you want me to do mom! Become friends with LBRS? They're all stalkish weirdos!" Christina shouted.

"I know…but maybe you should give it a chance because I think it might be nice to have a little bit of a variety of friends. When I was younger…" but Christina knew where the conversation was going.

"OK mom…I know that sometimes you wish that you could do things in your childhood but this is _my _life so stop trying to be a kid again…Gawd!" Christina pretty much shouted.

"Alright Chrissy…you're right" Claire looked at her watch "lights out in ten minutes."

"OK" Christina said.

"Love you Christina."

"Love you too mom."

_Papa Louie's Pizzeria_

_Friday December 1_

_3:45pm_

"Ehmagawd so in honor of the start of December I think that this weekend we should all go to New York City and see the Radio City Rockettes and maybe we could go see the tree or something" Christina said.

"Ehmagawd I heart that!" Kat said.

"My mom was going to get us tickets but she wasn't sure if we were going or not" Christina said.

"Yes! That's the best idea ever and we could go shopping too!" Natalie said.

"Duh Nat! That was kind of the idea!" Christina said.

"Can we take the train?" Tori asked.

"Yes! What do you think?" Christina said.

"We need to go to Times Square…we should get a picture on those red bleachers!" Ellie said.

"You mean the TKTS booth?" Kat asked.

"Yeah that!" Ellie said.

"So what about Sunday? Because tomorrow my mom couldn't get tickets" Christina said.

"Sunday's perfect" Natalie said and Kat, Tori, and Ellie nodded.

"Is Hailey going to come?" Kat asked.

"Ugh I hope not…I swear if my mom brings her I will scream" Christina said.

"She's cute" Natalie said.

"Not to me…call singing about, no offense Ellie, Harry Webster 24/7 and telling me 'don't worry Chrissy you're not going to be forever alone' Yeah advice like that from my seven year old sister. Call that cute!" Christina snapped.

"Alright I think we get it now." Tori said.

"I wish I had an older sister" Christina said.

They all looked at Kat since she had Paige.

"Paige is cool sometimes but most of the time she thinks that she's _sooo _much better than me."

"You guys are lucky you don't have any sisters" Christina said to Natalie, Tori, and Ellie.

"Well it would be nice to have a boy in the house!" Tori said.

"Alright Tori I will give that" Kat said.

"And Nick isn't a person he's a dog!" Natalie said.

"Haha alright let's stay on track PUH LEASE!" Christina said.

"OK so I CANNAWT believe that it's already December" Kat said.

"I know! The year literally felt like a month!" Christina said.

"I wouldn't go that far" Tori said.

"Don't go all mathematical on us" Natalie said and Tori scowled.

"Speaking of math do you guys agree that this whole hypotenuse unit is bullshit?" Ellie said.

"Well unless you're going to be an architect you need it so I guess…yeah pretty much" Tori said.

"Finally Tori is making sense!" Natalie said.

"Nat…just shut up" Tori said.

Chrisitna looked at Natalie then smirked "FINALLY TORI IS MAKING SENSE!" she shouted.

One of the waiters came over to their table "girls if you can't be quiet you're going to have to leave."

"Sorry sir" Tori said.

"Not trying to be rude…but isn't this America?" Kat asked and Christina rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know what America is anymore…but I'm not going into a political discussion with you girls…there are rules and you need to follow them" and with that he walked away.

"Loser" Kat said.

"Totes" Christina said.

"Is it really that hard just to say totally?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie…just stop" Christina said.

Ellie just shrugged again…once again she was taking the role of the punching bag.

_Radio City Music Hall_

_Sunday, December 3_

_11:30am_

"Ehmagawd look at this!" Christina showed her phone to Tori who was sitting next to her.

"What is that?" Tori asked.

"Look what Trisha Neilson posted on Facebook…it's like really bitch are you that desperate!" Christina asked.

"Let me see" Kat said.

Christina turned her phone to show Kat who was sitting next to Tori.

"Wow!" Kat said.

Trisha had posted a status on Facebook that said **hmu sometime **and she had tagged Christina in it.

"That just screams loser…like really I mean like wow" Christina said.

"Attention everyone the show is about to begin please no flash photography in the theater. Now sit back and relax and enjoy the Radio City Christmas Spectacular starring the Rockettes." The intercom announcements were heard.

Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie put their phones away and sat back in their seats.

When the Rockettes came out Christina turned to Tori again "Ehmagawd those outfits are _sick_."

"Yeah they're pretty cool" Tori said.

After the show the girls went to the Starbucks at Times square and went to sit on the TKTS bleachers while Claire sat nearby reading a book.

"Omigosh you guys look at this" Tori said pulling up a YouTube video on her phone.

"Girl getting annoyed because she can't sing?" Christina asked repeating the title.

"Just watch it's hysterical" Ellie said.

**Five Minutes Later…**

"OH FUCK!" Christina shouted laughing.

"And I will always love you!" Kat shouted.

Natalie screamed and then started laughing.

"No I can do this really" Tori said.

"Ehmagawd that was fucking hilarious…who was that?" Christina asked.

"I dunno…I just found it one day while I was on YouTube" Ellie said.

"I wonder if she was trying to be funny or she was serious" Natalie asked.

"I think she was being serious…if she was really trying it wouldn't have been as funny."

"Hey…I have an idea" Christina said.

"Yeah?" the girls asked.

"Well…what if we tried to be YouTube celebrities?" Christina asked.

"Ummm…what would we do though?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know…" Tori said but she smirked for a second and hit replay on the video and the PC: 2 cracked up again.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Monday, December 4_

_1:15pm_

Kat ran through the hallway…she was going to be late to her seventh period class which was Language Arts. She didn't see Tyler at lunch that day so he wouldn't be there.

Which meant that the class would be back to how it used to be…dreadful.

She hated school in general but Language Arts (which was tolerable before) was now going back to its original boredom now that her crush wasn't there.

Kat took her seat next to Ellie just before the bell rang.

"You got lucky on that one" Ellie said.

"I know right…Mrs. Talia would've flipped the fuck out if I came in late again." Kat said.

"And I will always love you!" Ellie said and Kat started cracking up.

"Oh shit the glasses come off."

"Katherine, Ellie do you need to have your seats moved?" Mrs. Talia asked.

"No ma'am" Ellie replied.

"No" Kat said choking back a laugh.

"Alright students…we're going to go back to reading the book we finished last class so open up to Chapter 7."

"Ugh!" the entire class groaned.

"Would you like to do it for homework?" Mrs. Talia asked.

"NO!" the kids all said.

"Then open up and start reading!"

Now that Kat really thought about it she really did hate Language Arts…A LOT.

_The Webster Home_

_Tuesday, December 5_

_7:05pm_

Ellie was listening to music on her IPod while reading the latest _J-14. _Since she was done with her homework this was her down time and she hated to be interrupted.

She heard a knock at her door but nonetheless ignored it figuring it was either one of her brothers coming to bother her or just knocking in general.

Luke came into her room and Ellie groaned.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Um…could I ask you something?" Luke asked.

"What?" Ellie asked as she took her headphones out of her ears and paused the song she was listening to called _"Welcome to My Life_" by Simple Plan.

"See there's this girl…I like and I want to know how to make her like me" Luke said.

"Why are you asking me?" Ellie asked.

"Well because you're a girl" Luke said.

"Why didn't you ask mum?" Ellie asked.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yeah true dat" Ellie said.

"So think if it was you…what would a guy have to do to get you to like him."

"Well I don't know…for everyone it's different. What is she like?" Ellie asked.

"Hot, not really in the most popular group but I don't care, dark auburn hair, she's one of those hard to please girls…you have to prove yourself to her." Luke sighed and Ellie could tell he was daydreaming about her.

"What kind of guys does she like?" Ellie asked.

"Never says…it's always a secret." Luke said.

"Does she ever talk to you or is she shy?" Ellie asked.

"She talks to me…and no she's definitely not shy. She always says that my accent is sexy." Luke said.

"Does she stare at you a lot?" Ellie asked.

"I dunno…don't really pay attention." Luke said.

"Well…for me. Oh and this is NOT to be repeated to anyone do you hear me?" Ellie asked. Luke nodded "for me…I'm usually too shy to go up to the guy but Kat is the complete opposite so if she's not guy shy and is calling your accent sexy then she might like you." Ellie said.

"But how can I know for sure?" Luke asked.

"Look and see who she's looking at…if she's looking in your direction and then if you look at her she turns around quickly that's a good sign." Ellie said.

"Thanks…because I know if I went to Harry with this he would either laugh or tell me all sorts of bullshit." Luke said.

"No problem." Ellie said.

Suddenly she realized though…what if Tyler did like her and he felt the same way Luke did? That she didn't like him back?

She didn't want to get her hopes up though…usually whenever she had a crush they either ended up not liking her, used her, or liked Kat or Christina.

But still it was a possibility and this much she knew…if she PC: 2 didn't suspect anything so far then she wasn't making it obvious in front of them. But if she wanted Tyler to like her…maybe she would have to start being a little more…assertive.

**Review Maybe? XD **

**Oh and be sure to vote on the poll on my profile (Should I make a second book or continue with seventh grade in one book) Vote there! Poll will be closing on January 14, 2013 **


	26. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: WOW over 100 reviews thank you all so much it really means a lot to me :) **

_Hillside Definite School_

_Mr. Lin's Classroom_

_Thursday, December 7_

_1:15pm_

The bell had just rang for sixth period and Tori hurried to Social Studies. This was the one class that she had with Ryan and she always wanted to make it count.

She usually liked to have that class fourth period since that was the period she had it for an hour but sixth period was OK too.

Christina came into the room laughing with one of the other boys who Tori recognized as Andy from her Health Class. Christina sat next to him so they talked a lot but Tori knew she didn't like him more than a friend.

She wondered who Ryan would come in talking to today, every day it was a different girl and Tori admitted it yes, he definitely was a womanizer.

The bell rang and Ryan came running in, he was smiling and laughing the laugh Tori loved to hear.

"OK class settle down" Mr. Lin said.

Christina took her seat and smiled at Tori who smiled back.

"You told your mom about tomorrow right?" Christina asked.

"Of course!" Tori said.

"Christina, Tori do you need a detention?" Mr. Lin asked.

"No sir" Tori replied.

"No" Christina said.

"Alright…now we're going to be doing a handout, I'm going to hand out a reading so you can fill in the questions. This is about the Accomplishments of the Articles of Confederation. Now you may work in groups or with partners but if it gets out hand you're working by yourselves…clear?" Mr. Lin asked.

"Yes Mr. Lin" everyone answered.

Tori looked at Ryan…half expecting him to ask her to work with him since that was what he always did but her face fell when she saw him going to work with a girl named Morgyn who was in the second most popular clique (Bubbilicious were wannabees).

She then turned to Christina but was disappointed to see that she was working with Andy and the two of them joined Ryan and Morgyn.

Now any normal girl would've just walked over but Tori was too shy…that was just her.

Instead she watched as Christina and Morgyn laughed at Ryan's jokes and didn't work. She tried to concentrate on her paper but she couldn't help feeling jealous and hurt even…Ryan almost always worked with her why not this time to?

She turned around and stared at them…rejection and hurt began to well up inside her and she felt as if her heart had been stomped on…she knew Christina would always be chosen over her.

"Tori!" she heard her name called and she whirled around. "Come work with us" Ryan said.

"_See"_ she told herself. She found it amazing how just one thing with Ryan could brighten up her mood.

"What's up?" she said coming over.

"Sit down" Ryan said.

"Alright" Tori said.

"Tori" Christina laughed…it was a constant joke with the two of them.

The group started talking about things and eventually the conversation switched to miscarriages.

"My mom had one of those a couple of years ago" Ryan said.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"Yeah…like two years ago I think. I was supposed to get a little brother but I got home the day after she went to the doctor and she was crying and my dad told me what happened." Ryan looked like he was going to start crying.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Tori said softly.

"No it's OK" Ryan said.

"Let's get back to work" Andy said.

"OK" the others said.

"Hey Tori…can you do my current events for me?" Ryan asked.

Tori rolled her eyes "OK" she said.

"Here's how you spell my name" Ryan said and he wrote on her paper R-Y-A-N S-T-E-L-L-A.

Tori looked to the window and the sun was in her eyes.

"Your eyes change color in the sun" Morgyn said.

"Let me see" Ryan said.

Tori just stared at him (which for her wasn't hard).

"Not to come on or anything but you have really sexy eyes." Ryan said.

"Um…thanks" Tori said.

"No I'm serious" Ryan said.

"Thanks" Tori said.

The bell rang and Mr. Lin said "alright class we'll work on this more tomorrow" Tori ran out of the room…feeling like she was on cloud 9.

_Seashell Nail and Spa_

_Friday, December 8_

_4:30pm_

"Ehmagawd it was AHmazing yesterday" Christina said.

"Well do tell Tori" Kat said.

"He called my eyes sexy" Tori muttered.

"What!" Ellie said excitedly.

"Yeah…" Tori said.

"Ehmagawd Tori he AHbviously likes you" Natalie said.

"You think so?" Tori asked "I think he's just playing me."

"Girl…he called your eyes sexy!" Kat squealed.

Tori didn't bother mentioning the part that before he asked her to do his current events for him but that was probably because he thought she was smart…right?

Christina wondered if it made her a bad friend for being jealous of Tori I mean…not to offend her friend but this was TORI they were talking about. Guys called her sexy all the time but she couldn't help but feel like Tori had won that round.

Jack never called anything about her sexy…why couldn't it be her? She did feel happy for her friend however.

She thought to herself though…Ryan Stella could have any girl in the school he wanted…including Christina. Why would he like Tori?

Yes of course her friend was pretty but not as pretty as her…and Ryan was definitely gorgeous. She didn't want to say it out loud but she didn't think Ryan and Tori looked very good together however, she did think that she and Ryan would look good together.

"_Bad Christina, Bad!"_ Christina thought to herself because it was bad…thinking that way about her friend AND her friend's crush.

"OK…what color should I pick?" Kat asked holding up two bottles of nail polish, one of baby blue and one of turquoise.

"The baby blue is pretty" Ellie said.

"Yeah def. baby blue…turquoise you should do in spring!" Christina said.

"Yeah good idea" Kat said.

"Alright girls…you ready?" the nail salon worker said coming.

"Of course Jada" Christina smiled.

"Shall I bring you the usual Teen Vogue?" Jada asked.

"You got it" Christina winked.

The girls all sat down in the spa chairs that is except for Tori and Ellie.

"Come on girls!" Christina said.

"No thanks" Ellie said.

"You guys will never know the importance of nail care" Natalie said dramatically.

"Sorry to disappoint you Nat" Tori said.

Natalie shook her head and Tori and Ellie just laughed.

_The Harrington Home_

_Natalie's bedroom_

_Sunday, December 10_

_9:01pm_

Natalie sat at her computer once again debating whether she should chat Seth on Facebook. He was online and she wanted to say hi but didn't want to be rejected.

Natalie chatted Christina who she usually went to for advice.

**Natalie:** he's online again

**Christina:** so go 4 it!

**Natalie:** what if he don't answer

**Christina:** look Nat, u only regret the decisions you don't make not the ones you do…just go 4 it!

**Natalie: **wish me luck

**Christina**: :)

Natalie hesitated for a second but typed **hi** in the chat bar, closed her eyes and hit "enter."

A check came up next to it and "seen at 9:01pm" was next to it and Natalie felt like she was waiting for a verdict on a trial. Suddenly she saw the typing signal on and her heart beat faster.

**Seth: **hey

**Natalie:** wazzup

**Seth**: nm celebratin Hanukkah :)

**Natalie:** nice :p

**Seth:** yea

**Natalie:** u get any presents?

**Seth: **nah my parents don't believe in Hanukkah presents

**Natalie: **:(

**Seth**: yea

**Natalie:** yeahso did u do the LA hw?

**Seth:** shit no lol

**Natalie:** me neither

**Seth:** yeah so whatcha doin over break?

**Natalie:** not much

She waited…two minutes…five minutes…ten minutes then she "Seth Hubble is offline" came up on the chat bar and her heart sank.

"_He could've not answered_" she thought to herself but still…did this mean he didn't like her? She thought he did she swore he did but now I guess not.

Sometimes she just wished that love and crushes would end…but then again maybe that was why it was called a crush…because they crushed your heart.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Wednesday, December 13_

_12:30pm_

Ellie was confused…her friends seemed to be ignoring her for the past couple of days and she didn't know why.

Yes, they spoke to her but not as much…she wondered what she had done.

Once again it was probably just drama…a major thing in the PC: 2. Christina was probably in one of her bad moods again and when she was her main target in the group usually was Ellie.

She was sick of it though…sick of being the one who was the last on the list…the backup.

"Ellie _what_ are you doing?" Christina had snapped that morning.

"I dunno?" Ellie asked.

"Stop being so depressing" Christina said.

"Sorry?" Ellie asked.

On Tuesday Kat was walking out of Science and just as they passed Ellie's locker she slung her arm around Tyler's shoulder. Ellie almost laughed at how Tyler uncomfortably shrugged away.

Ellie glanced at Tyler who was sitting with the boys. He was laughing at something and Ellie almost wanted to smile at the sight. Her friends were talking about something and weren't including Ellie.

She knew it was one of those rare days that they were being exclusive of her…one of the dreaded days.

Sometimes she wondered if Christina found pleasure seeing her so…isolated it was almost like that was what she wanted. But Ellie knew Christina was alpha so she didn't understand the point.

As she was getting lost in her thoughts she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey" she said.

"What's the craic?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing" Ellie said looking down.

"Being bitches?" Tyler muttered.

"Somewhat" Ellie said.

"Why are girls like that?" Tyler asked.

"I dunno…it sucks though" Ellie said.

"Holly tells me bout that shite all the time." Tyler said.

"Did you hang out with any girls in Ireland?" Ellie asked.

"A couple…but mostly boys who lived near me road" Tyler said.

"How are they…your friends?" Ellie asked.

"The ones from ooVoo?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah" Ellie said.

"They're alright…Jamie reckons that people would be calling me potato by now."

Ellie laughed "stereotypes" she muttered.

"Fuckin suck" Tyler said.

"Don't have to tell me" Ellie said.

"HEY TYLER, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Ian shouted from the table.

"Well I got to go…see you around" Tyler said.

"OK" Ellie said as she watched him walk back to his table.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Thursday, December 14_

_12:20pm_

"Come awn Kat hurry up! We're going to be late for lunch!" Christina said.

This was part of the before – lunch routine…Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie stopped at the bathroom before going to the cafeteria.

"Um…OK 1 sec" Kat called from inside the stall but she wasn't exactly sure if 1 second was exactly accurate to say.

Before she left the house that morning she had gotten her period so she put a few pads in her bag. Well now…she saw that it had leaked through her _True Religion_ jeans so if anyone checked her out it would be obvious.

"Kat…you OK?" Christina asked.

"Um…yeah... Girl issues" Kat said.

Christina let out a dramatic sigh "well hurry up woman!" she said.

"You know how you always keep a change of clothes in your locker?" Kat asked.

"Yeah?" Christina asked.

"Can I borrow a pair of jeans?" Kat asked.

"Of course!" Christina said and she ran to her locker.

Kat felt her face turning bright red…why her of all people? She threw her panties into the bin in the stall since she had an extra pair for herself in her purse. Christina slipped the jeans under the stall.

"Thanks a million…I owe you for life" Kat said.

"Seriously girl…it's not a problem" Christina said.

Kat washed her hands and fixed her hair before coming out of the bathroom with Christina.

"What happened?" Natalie asked.

"I'll tell you guys later at the sleepover" Kat said and she mouthed "girl issues" her friends nodded understandingly.

Christina, Natalie, Tori, nor Ellie had gotten it yet so they didn't understand how Kat felt at the moment. That was one thing Kat hated about having been the first one to get it.

She assumed Natalie or Christina would be next sometime so she'd have at least 1 other person in her boat.

Walking to the cafeteria Kat saw how truly lucky she was to have the PC: 2 as friends and she realized that whatever happened she would stand by them because she really saw that her friends would stand by her too.

Despite everything they had all dealt with in the past couple of weeks she was glad that they could finally but it behind them and move forward. She hoped that like their mothers they would all stay friends until they were old…ugh old she shuddered at the thought.

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**

**ALSO REMEMBER TO VOTE, VOTE, VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE CLOSING JANUARY 14, 2013! **


	27. Chapter 24

_The Fisher Home_

_Christina's Bedroom_

_Friday, December 15_

_7:15pm_

"Ehmagawd guys I have the best idea" Christina suddenly said sitting up. It was a cold rainy day and the PC: 2 were all sullen…something that rarely occurred.

"What?" they all asked.

"We should give each other makeovers" Christina said.

"Ehmagawd we should" Kat said.

"You first!" Natalie said to Christina.

"Uh…no" Christina said.

"Uh…yes" Tori said.

Christina smirked "fine if you insist."

"OK I'm taking off your makeup first" Kat said.

"Go for it" Christina said.

After Christina were Natalie and Kat then it was Tori's turn.

"DO NOT make me look too girly" Tori said.

"Don't worry" Christina said.

"Ellie is supervising" Tori said.

"Wow I am deeply offended" Natalie said.

"She doesn't trust you" Ellie said.

"Yeah she has every right not to" Natalie said.

"I'm plucking your eyebrows" Kat said kneeling down.

"What?" Tori said.

"Calm down…just close your eyes." Kat said.

"OK?" Tori asked.

Kat got a tweezer from Christina's makeup kit. After she plucked her eyebrows. Christina and Natalie worked on Tori's hair while Ellie picked out the colors they would use for her makeup.

Christina and Natalie used the curling iron to curl Tori's hair.

"OW" Natalie said.

"What?" Christina asked.

"Nothing…I burned my hand" Natalie said.

"Smooth" Ellie said.

After they did her hair Kat went to work putting her eye shadow on she used an icy blue color for that.

After that she put on mascara which Tori strongly disliked but Kat managed to talk her into it.

When they were finally done Christina, Natalie, Kat, and Ellie stared at their friend.

"Ehmagawd you look gorgeous!" Natalie said.

"No…I look like a Fuckin walrus" Tori said.

"Shut up" Christina said.

"You should take a pic and send it to Ryan" Ellie said.

"Yes!" Christina said.

"What am I just going to do? Hand him a picture and say 'yeah…here?'" Tori asked.

"Uh…yeah!" Natalie said.

"Uh…no" Tori said.

"What is up with you guys doing that today?" Ellie asked.

"I dunno…we should make out our new thing" Christina said.

"Ahgreed" Kat said.

_Westchester Mall_

_Sunday, December 17_

_12:30pm_

"Come awn Ellie! You want to beat the crowd don't you?" Massie asked her daughter.

Ellie sighed…more out of annoyance. She should've known…never mention the fact that she had to go Christmas shopping for her friends. Although her mum would've known anyway.

"Do we _have _to spend the whole day here?" Ellie asked.

"Well we're not leaving after two minutes because I know you" Massie said.

"Now I know why grandmum and granddad went broke when you were a kid" Ellie said.

Massie managed to laugh…sometimes Ellie could come up with things like that. While yes, disrespectful, funny at the same time.

"We're not only getting gifts for your friends you know…we're also getting stuff for Aunt Dylan, Aunt Alicia, Aunt Kristen, and Aunt Claire." Massie said.

"OK" Ellie muttered.

"Alright hand me the shopping list please?" Massie asked.

Ellie reached into her pocket and handed her mom the crumpled shopping list that said what they were getting everyone. "I don't know why Harry and Luke didn't have to come."

"Because I wanted to spend the day with you" Massie said.

"_She assumes that because I'm a girl I must love the mall_" Ellie thought.

"You're getting Christina that eye shadow kit?" Massie asked.

"Yeah that's good right?" Ellie asked.

"I'm surprised at how well you know your friends" Massie said.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Aunt Claire said to me on the phone that Christina wanted that but Cam was getting her something else instead." Massie said.

"Yeah she told me she wanted it but didn't expect it" Ellie said.

"I remember when I was younger…about fifteen I had a friend named Roxy and I remember she wanted this handbag and her mum told her that it cost too much money. I asked her mum if I could buy it for her which I did…she loved me forever." Massie said.

Ellie rolled her eyes she had heard enough of the "when I was younger" stories from her mum.

"Mum?" Ellie asked.

"Yes?" Massie said.

"Do you ever feel…out of place sometimes?" Ellie asked.

"What do you mean?" Massie asked.

"Sometimes I just feel…out of place" Ellie said.

"Where? In America? In your group of friends? At school?" Massie asked.

"I dunno…it's complicated to explain" Ellie said.

"Well…I know I freaked out on you before and I apologize. I realize that I can't expect you to live the life I once had. That is simply in the past. Aunt Claire told me the other night that 'you need to move forward in life as opposed to backwards'"

"Leave it to Aunt Claire" Ellie muttered.

Massie chuckled "speaking of which…how is school going?"

"It's alright" Ellie said.

"Well that's good" Massie said.

Ellie thought to herself…she liked this side of her mum. Usually she wasn't like this but Ellie decided that she didn't mind because if it meant they could spend time together then that was fine by her.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Monday, December 18_

_12:30pm_

"Ehmagawd so did you hear?" Christina asked.

"About what?" Tori asked.

"The holiday grams" Christina said as if it were obvious.

"I'm expecting to maybe get 10 tops" Kat said.

"How many do you think I'll get?" Christina asked.

"Probably like a hundred" Natalie said and Christina snorted.

"Well I think I know how many you'll be sending _out_" Christina smirked.

"Oh puh lease I'm not sending out any holiday grams…well maybe one" Kat said.

"Oh course we all know who that one is?" Natalie smirked.

"Tyler Sheehan" Christina sang.

"Shush! Don't be so loud" Tori said.

"So? I don't care?" Kat said.

"You're sending one to Seth right?" Christina asked Natalie.

"Uh…yes" Natalie said.

"Wow Nat" Tori said.

"What about you Tori? Gonna send any to someone named Ryan Stella?"

"Uh…no" Tori said.

"Uh…yes" Kat said giggling.

"She doesn't have to if she's not comfortable with it" Ellie said softly.

"Are _you_ sending any out this year?" Christina asked.

"No" Ellie said again softly.

"Not even one?" Natalie asked.

Ellie sighed…she couldn't say it out loud though Tori turned and looked at her knowingly.

"So…who's done their Christmas shopping" Tori said changing the subject.

"Omigosh YES you guys are so going to love what I got you" Christina said.

"A hint?" Natalie asked.

"Nope" Christina said.

Ellie sighed again and closed her eyes…she knew just what she wanted for Christmas…though it was probably physically impossible. Harry always told her "you can't control what other people do."

Still, she knew her wish was nothing but a cliché…she hated clichés and she knew it. But closing her eyes Ellie couldn't help but pretend in her head that her wish came true. Just the thought of it made her smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Kat asked.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"You're just sitting there smiling…about what" Kat asked.

"Nothing, just thinking of…And I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Ellie said.

"Skype Voice Lessons" Kat said cracking up.

"Fuck! Chrissy!" Christina said.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Natalie said.

"Girls, do you need to go to detention?" one of the cafeteria monitors came over to their table.

"No ma'am" Ellie said holding back a laugh.

"Good…because if you can't control yourselves then I might need to get Mr. Roland in here is that understood? The monitor asked.

"Yes ma'am" the PC: 2 answered.

The monitor walked away and Christina muttered "dumb bitch."

To which the PC: 2 cracked up again and when the monitor looked over they folded their hands and pretended to be good students (Natalie's idea). It was something she used to do in fifth grade that used to make Ellie crack up.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Mrs. Talia's Classroom_

_Wednesday, December 20_

_1:15pm_

Ellie slipped into her seat beside Tyler. Sometimes she felt it was a form of torture as she had to stare into his beautiful blue eyes and know he never would be hers.

"What's the craic Ellie?" Tyler asked.

"Not much" Ellie said.

"Still hating President Rooney?" Tyler asked.

"You know it" Ellie said.

"You sent your letter to Santee yet?" Tyler asked teasingly.

"Of course…you want to know what I asked him for?" Ellie asked.

"Sure" Tyler said.

"For President Rooney to get impeached" Ellie said.

"It figures" Tyler said.

"What are you doing for the holidays?" Ellie asked.

"Me auntie is having a dinner with her friends…this is my first Christmas not in Ireland" Tyler said.

"Really?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah…I remember last year there was a white Christmas" Tyler said.

"Really! I've never seen one of those" Ellie said.

"It's one of the prettiest things I've seen" Tyler said.

"I've seen snow though" Ellie said.

Tyler looked into her eyes and Ellie's heart stopped for a split second. She wondered if Tyler really knew the effect he had on her.

But of course who comes barreling in to ruin the moment? Kat.

"Hey babe" she said to Tyler.

"Hi" Tyler said politely.

"So? What's up?" Kat asked.

"The sky" Tyler said then he smacked his forehead.

"I mean…good bro" he said trying to do an American accent.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked.

"Ryan told me I should try that out" Tyler said laughing.

"Smooth" Ellie said.

Kat cackled "Ehmagawd Tyler you're sooo funny."

"Thanks?" Tyler said and Ellie smirked.

Each day was confusing for Ellie…today was going well though. She knew about half this much though. She and Tyler were both alike and different…if only he could see it as much as she could.

_Hillside Definite School _

_The Cafeteria _

_Friday, December 22_

_12:30pm _

Lunchtime…Friday, what the PC: 2 had been looking forward to the whole week. Today was the day the holiday grams would be passed out.

Ms. Georgia the head lunch monitor stood in front of the room and called out the names of the kids who received holiday grams.

Christina sent out 13, one to Jack (of course anonymously) and 12 to a bunch of girls she didn't like (pretty much insults).

Natalie had only sent out 1 (to Seth) and it was anonymous. Kat sent out 2 (one to Tyler and one to CJ). Tori and Ellie didn't send out any.

"I hope Ryan sends me one" Tori said.

"Me too" Ellie said and Tori looked at her. "Not Ryan but you know who."

"Yeah…you're lucky he's not a player" Tori said.

Ellie sighed…she knew her friend was well aware of the fact that Ryan was a player. But sometimes you can't help who you're attracted to.

"Kat Serrano!" Ms. Georgia called and Kat skipped to the front to collect her holiday grams. "Christina Fisher!"

Christina followed Kat to the front. Tori, Natalie, and Ellie turned around and waited for more names to be called but Ms. Georgia's hands were empty.

Natalie, assuming her role as beta squealed along with Christina and said "who's it from?"

"Which one?" Christina asked.

"How many did you get?" Tori asked.

"Four" Christina said.

"What about you Kat?"

"Two."

Christina tore open the first one which read "_Dear Christina, I love you but I know you don't love me back, secret admirer."_

Christina rolled her eyes the second one read "_Happy Holidays girlfriend! Love, Trisha Neilson" _

"Ehmagawd Trisha sent me one" Christina laughed.

"No" Natalie said.

"Uh…yes…look" Christina handed it to her friend who started laughing.

The next two were both from wannabees. She was more excited about the secret admirer one but she would wait until the sleepover to show her friends.

Kat got one that said "_Happy Holidays sexy"_ and another that said "_ur a slut."_ She read it twice.

"Who the fuck sent me this!" Kat said angrily.

"What?" Christina asked and then she saw it. "What the actual fuck?!"

"I know right" Kat said.

"So babes did you guys get any holiday grams?" Ryan asked coming over.

"Four lovely ones" Christina said.

"One nice one and _THIS_" Kat shoved it in his face.

"What bitch sent you this?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know but whoever it was I'm going to kick their ass" Kat said.

"Whose handwriting does it look like?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know…not familiar" Kat said.

"Let me see" Tori said and Kat gave it to Tori.

"Maybe it was a lowly sixth grader?" Natalie suggested.

"I don't care" Kat said.

"She does have a point I mean you don't just go around writing that shit to people" Christina said.

"Damn right" Kat said angrily.

One thing those in Hillside Definite School Secondary Building knew…you did NOT and I repeat NOT mess with Katherine Nadia Serrano…why?

Well one of her best friends was Christina Fisher who CRUSHED anyone who hurt her or her friends. Besides, Christina wasn't someone who forgave and forgot…she was someone who remembered and then got even.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD! **

**(Note: The Second Generation Series will be continuing to another book for the second half of seventh grade and next chapter will be the last one in this book). **


	28. Chapter 25

_The Fisher Home_

_Christina's Bedroom_

_Friday, December 22_

_8:45pm_

"Can you believe whoever sent you that holiday gram?" Tori asked Kat.

"I know! They're lucky there's a break because if there wasn't I would be ready to full on strangle them!" Kat said.

"Alright ladies…enough with the chitchat" Christina said.

"Yes ma'am" Natalie said jokingly.

Christina rolled her eyes and pulled out the black bag from behind her that held her friend's holiday presents. It looked as if she were Santa Claus for a second.

Each of the girls also got out their own bags which held the gifts that they were going to give…it was a tradition that they usually did together.

"Who's going to go first?" Ellie asked.

"Naturally Christina" Natalie said.

Christina pretended to curtsy dramatically "thank you thank you dear friends" she said and Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie rolled their eyes.

"Just get on with it Christina" Kat said.

"Yeah _Christina_ enough with the chitchat" Natalie said.

"Alright…alright, here you are Nat" Christina handed Natalie her gift "Kat, Tori, Ellie."

Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie each read the cards that were with their gifts.

"Alright 1, 2, 3…GO" Christina said and the girls all tore open the envelopes.

"Ehmagawd!" Natalie said upon seeing Christina got her a coach gift card.

"To replace the one that you broke" Christina explained and Natalie hugged her friend.

"Thank you soooo much! Now I can finally get that purse that my mom wouldn't let me saying I quote 'it's not appropriate for a 12 year old girl'" Natalie attempted to do a Dylan impression but failed miserably.

"I heart this!" Kat said as she saw Christina had gotten her a gift card to Bath and Body Works.

"Well I knew you wanted to get that new perfume" Christina said and Kat attacked her.

"You're the fucking best!"

"I know" Christina replied happily.

For Tori Christina had gotten a Play it again Sports gift card and for Ellie she had gotten an iTunes gift card since she knew how much Ellie loved music.

"So are you guys excited for Christmas and New Year's?" Natalie asked.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to see Rita" Kat said.

"Isn't that Nina's daughter?" Christina asked.

"Yep" Kat said "so what are you guys doing for the break?"

"We're going to Maine" Natalie said.

"Why Maine?" Christina asked.

"I don't know I think because my dad and Nick want to go skiing or something" Natalie said.

"Fun" Christina said not wanting to admit that she was doing practically nothing over the break.

"What about you Tori?" Kat asked.

"Oh…um nothing really. Just spending Christmas with my family. Probably going to play some soccer at the park." Tori said.

"Cool…what about you, Ellie?" Christina asked.

"Not much…maybe go up to Canada for a couple of days but that's about it."

"What's in Canada?" Kat asked.

"I dunno" Ellie said.

"Interesting…well if you run into any hot hockey players let me know" Christina said and Ellie just looked at her.

_The Serrano Home_

_Sunday, December 24_

_7:30pm_

"You're here! You're actually here!" Kat shouted happily.

"I know!" her cousin Rita said back.

"Tía Alicia is making dinner which should be ready soon." Kat said.

"Yum…she using one of Abuela's old recipes?"

"Probably" Kat said.

"Santa is in Spain!" Kat and Rita heard Leo call from the other room.

"Big whup" Paige said.

"Wonder if he knows I'm not home" Rita said.

"If he's a stalker like they say then I'm betting yes" Kat said.

Rita laughed "probably right."

"So what do you want to do?" Kat asked.

"Want to go on Facebook?" Rita asked.

"Sure" Kat said and she ran up the stairs followed by Rita who once they got up their sat on her bed.

"So…I want to see a picture of that Tyler kid you've been telling me about" Rita said.

Kat turned about 50 shades of red and logged on before typing "Tyler Sheehan" into the search bar.

His profile picture was still the same one of him and Holly. Kat figured that it must've been taken before the school year since Tyler's hair was a little bit darker and shorter than she remembered it being on the first day.

Rita went to see "omigosh he's so hot."

"Woah there cougar" Kat said since Rita was 2 years older than her.

Rita whacked her "that's a bit of an exaggeration don't you think little cuz?"

"Yeah a bit" Kat said.

Just then the girls heard the dinner bell ring for first course and Rita and Kat ran downstairs.

The table was set nicer than usual and this was the first year that there was no kids table since Leo, Kat, and Rita were eating with everyone else.

Alicia had hired a lady to do the dishes since their usual cleaning lady was celebrating Christmas with her own family.

First course consisted of ham, cheese, chorizo sausage, and Fish and Shellfish soup.

"May we always remember the way abuela used to make this fantastic meal and bless her soul for continuing to pass on the tradition before her passing" Alicia said.

"Where did that come from?" Shane asked.

"Going into rare mode again" Nina teased.

"Actually I got some good red wine for dessert" Alicia said.

"Oh good Gd" Shane said and Alicia smirked.

After a while second course was served which was Roast Lamb.

"So you guys all have to come to Spain for the summer" Nina said.

"Of course! We're probably going to do what we did last summer, Philippines first to see Shane's family then Spain to see you guys" Alicia said.

"Sounds good" Miguel (Nina's husband) said.

_The Solomon Apartment _

_Monday, December 25_

_8:30am_

"WOOHOO!" Tori was woken up by the sound of her twin brothers screaming…much like every Christmas.

"Shut up will you? You're not the only people in this apartment let alone the building!" she heard her brother David shout.

David was 15 and was in the phase where he hated everything so he was often grumpy and bitter towards everyone especially his sister and brothers.

"Come on David you're going to be like this even on Christmas?" Kristen asked.

"Well…I want to be able to enjoy my Christmas morning by sleeping in."

Tori could just picture her brother pulling his pillow back over his head…his longish auburn hair all messed up and her mother just rolling her eyes.

She rolled over and saw it was 8:30 so she figured she might as well get up.

"Maybe we should open Tori's presents" she heard Alex say.

"Um…no!"

"When the hell did you get down here?" Justin asked.

"Now" Tori said and she kneeled down to look for her presents under the Christmas tree. Her family usually got two presents for each kid usually something inexpensive.

She tore open her presents and saw that she got a mini photo album with a keychain attached and a new paperback book. She couldn't help but think about her other friends who were probably ripping open their presents and getting more glamorous things but nonetheless she was thankful.

At least she had gotten anything at all…right?

"What did you get?" she asked Justin.

"A gift card to GameStop I can't wait to get that new sports game! And a new math book to help me for the state tests" Justin said.

"What about you Alex?" Tori asked.

"Language Arts test book and a GameStop gift card" Alex said.

"Cool" Tori said.

"Is David _ever_ going to get his lazy ass down here?" Justin asked.

"Probably not" Tori said.

She heard her phone go off and checked it…it was Ellie.

**Ellie:** hey Merry Christmas!

**Tori:** thanks =) ? did u get

**Ellie: **an Avril Lavigne CD (I think her 1st one) and an atlas of the British Isles since u know I like maps wbu

Tori smiled…she knew that Ellie was one of those people who didn't need much stuff or not materialistic as they would say. Completely the opposite of Massie.

Tori remembered last Christmas she asked Ellie what she wanted and Ellie said "You guys don't have to get me anything…you already do enough." She admired her friend for that.

**Tori: **mini photo album and paperback book

**Ellie:** sweet

"David, you might as well get up soon we're going to the soup kitchen at ten fifteen" Dempsey said to his son.

Tori totally spaced…she forgot that they went to the soup kitchen every year. Her parents were always doing charitable kind of stuff especially her dad.

The phone rang again this time Kristen answered it.

"Hey Mass…Merry Christmas to you too…uh huh…yeah…great see you then…I'll bring a fruit platter…ok bye."

Kristen came down the stairs and said "You guys like your presents?"

"Yeah they're the best mom!" Tori hugged her mom.

"Glad to hear you like them" Kristen smiled. "Listen, you know how we do New Year's with the crew every year?"

"Yeah" Tori, Justin, and Alex said.

"This year we're doing it at Aunt Massie's again" Kristen said.

"Cool" Tori, Justin, and Alex said.

_The Webster Home_

_Sunday, December 31_

_7:30pm_

Ellie paced back and forth…she couldn't help it. Everyone was supposed to come over any minute and her mum was already starting with her.

"Ellie! Did you find something suitable to wear?" Massie called up.

"Yes mum!" Ellie said. Her previous outfit had been rejected and called "inappropriate and unfashionable" so Ellie changed into her grey skinny _Levi's_ jeans and red epic thread t-shirt.

"Luke! Get off of the computer and come downstairs to help your father!" Massie called to her son.

Harry was out with his friends for New Year's. Usually he stayed home but this year he was in the city. Ellie knew he wanted to hang out with his friends but partially the reason was so he wouldn't have to deal with Hailey.

Ellie still couldn't believe that it was New Year's Eve. She decided that before everyone showed up she was going to make a New Year's Resolution List.

_Stop Being So Sensitive, Be Yourself, Step it up with Tyler, Anything is Possible._

Pretty good list she supposed. At that specific moment the doorbell rang and everyone pretty much arrived at the same moment. Ellie heard the footsteps of her friends coming up the stairs and to her room.

First was Christina who greeted her with a hug (as usual) then Natalie, then Kat, then Tori.

"Ehmagawd I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forevs!" Christina said.

"It's only been a week" Natalie said.

"Still" Kat said.

The girls heard screaming in the hallway and saw Hailey crying.

"_What _are you screaming about now Hailey?" Christina asked through her teeth.

"Harry isn't here!" Hailey shouted.

"Oh good grief" Christina said.

"Harry is out in the city with his friends" Ellie explained softly.

"He didn't want to spend New Year's Eve with his true love?" Hailey asked.

"No! Because you are NOT his true love now good day!" Christina said.

"Harsh" Ellie said.

"The girl's got to learn sometime" Christina said.

"Amen" Natalie and Kat laughed.

"Ehmagawd the New Year's Special is probably on right?" Christina said.

"Yeah…I think at eight" Tori said.

"Let's go watch" Christina said and her clique followed after her.

Ellie thought it was a bit strange that this was her house and Christina was dominating everything but then again that was how it always was…right?

Christina turned on the TV and saw it was just Ryan Seacrest talking so she turned it off.

"What do you guys want to do?" Christina asked.

"Want to watch a movie?" Ellie asked.

"Sure…which one?" Christina asked.

"Let's go see what we have" Ellie said as she led her friends towards the Living room.

"Alright…thanks Ellie" Christina said pushing Ellie out of the way so she was in the front. She wanted to remind her friend that _she_ was the alpha and that Ellie was the omega.

"Let's watch Blades of Glory" Christina said.

"Alright" her friends agreed.

Christina handed the DVD to Ellie and said "put it in."

"_Please_" Ellie thought but didn't say it out loud. She usually did things like this for example if she held the door open for someone and they brushed past her without a simple thank you she almost wanted to say you're welcome.

The girls watched the movie for about an hour and a half when it was 10pm and Massie called dessert.

There was a chocolate fountain plus ice cream, and the fruit platter that Kristen brought. There was also vegan brownies made by Dylan who once again was trying a new diet.

After they ate the girls went back to watching the movie. When it was 11:59pm their mom's called them in.

In the last ten seconds "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The girls all watched the screen as they saw couples kissing and everyone celebrating.

"_Cliché" _Ellie thought but truth was she was jealous…she wished it was her there with Tyler. She pushed the thought of jealousy down. Everytime she felt negative emotions she felt bad.

They heard fireworks outside and went to go see. The country club did stuff like this every year so that was where it was probably coming from.

Christina drew her friends close. The PC: 2 watched in awe…just 5 best friends it was a new dawn, a new day, a new year.

_The Fisher Home_

_Christina's Bedroom_

_Monday, January 1_

_1:15am_

Christina lay awake in her bedroom…she loved the feeling coming home from New Year's she felt like a new person.

Her resolutions were plain and simple to dominate, get Jack, and continue to shine. Because Christina Fisher had a good feeling about that year.

There was no explanation to where it came from it just felt right…and Christina wasn't going to be a person to deny it. Not now at least.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD! **

**Well that's a rap for Second Generation…Be on watch for Book 2: Blades of Fury COMING SOON! **

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews and support so far! **


End file.
